Die Kunst der Verführung
by Sabby89
Summary: Der einzige Weg eine Versuchung loszuwerden, ist ihr nachzugeben. Bella beschließt Edward zu verführen und Edward sträubt sich in seiner bewährten Form. Oder doch nicht?
1. Prolog oder Selbstbekenntnisse!

So, habe mir im Vorfeld überlegt… Es wird immer in Nebensätzen angedeutet, aber nie kommt es richtig raus. Edward möchte Bella schon gerne berühren und selbst auch berührt werden! Aber immer wieder schiebt er diese ich-kann-dich-nicht-berühren-weil-ich-dich-verletzten-werde Sache vor…

Was aber passiert, wenn es Dinge gibt, die seine Sicht der Dinge ein wenig wanken lassen…? Zum Beispiel die Kraft der weiblichen Verführung?

… Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei meiner ersten FF… Nach und nach werde ich die bisherigen Kapitel ein wenig überarbeiten, weil sich meine Story in eine Richtung entwickelt, die ich so am Anfang nicht geplant habe… deswegen hier das erste Resultat meiner Überarbeitung.

P.S. Wenn ihr einen Edward kennenlernen wollt, der ein wenig „anders" ist… schaut mal rein: Ist eine Coop-Produktion von meiner Beta und mir…

.de/s/4b3152560001247506705dc0

Und nun have Fun….

„_Manch einer, der vor der Versuchung flieht, hofft doch heimlich, dass sie ihn einholt"._

Giovanni Guareschi, Don Camillo und Peppone

**Edwards POV:**

Wieso hatte ich mich den ausgerechnet auf diese Sache eingelassen? Ich Idiot! Warum habe ich es ihr und auch mir überhaupt angetan? Selbstsucht und Egoismus sind die geringsten Dinge, die man mir vorwerfen konnte… Vor ein paar Tagen fragte ich meine Süße, ob sie mich heiraten möchte! Ich kann es überhaupt nicht in Worte fassen, wie überglücklich ich bin, als sie die wichtigste aller Fragen mit JA beantworte…

… und Ja, sie hat genauso so reagiert, wie ich es mir erhofft habe, sogar mehr als das, aber eines störte mich und das war seltsamerweise- ihre „_Bedingung_!" Wieso seltsamerweise? Es sollte mich ganz gewaltig stören! Es darf nicht sein… Ich würde sie töten!

_**Alles hätte ich ihr gegeben, die ganze Welt zu Füßen gelegt, ihr alles gekauft und sie wollte DAS!**_ Wieso gingen den jetzt ausgerechnet die Hormone mit ihr durch?

… Okay, auf irgendeine Art und Weise konnte ich sie verstehen, ich bin ja auch nicht gerade immun gegen diese Art von Gefühlen_, im Gegenteil…_

Seit unseren ersten Kuss, der alles sprengte, was mir an Gefühlen bis dahin jemals untergekommen war, träumte ich davon, ihr etwas näher zu kommen, als es mir eigentlich vergönnt sein sollte…. Aber es durfte einfach nicht sein!

Natürlich wollte ich nicht direkt mit ihr schlafen, das wäre doch wirklich ein wenig zu viel verlangt, aber dennoch ich wollte ihr Gesicht berühren, sie streicheln, ihre Lippen mit meinen Fingern, die für sie wohl eiskalt sind, nachzeichnen, ihr Haar berühren, in ihren Augen versinken und, ich glaube es kaum, vielleicht auch ein wenig von ihr berührt zu werden… Wäre es nicht schön, von ihr gestreichelt zu werden… Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht hätte ich dann ein Stück weit meine Kraft unter Kontrolle… Mmmh… Berührungen, an Stellen, die ich vorher partout zu vermeiden wusste…

_Und genau das macht mir Angst._ Vielleicht, ich hoffe es zumindest, hätte ich mich unter Kontrolle, das Monster in mir wäre verborgen, wenn ich sie berühre, ihren Duft einatme, sie küsse, doch was passiert, wenn sie das bei mir machen würde?

Wie würde ich darauf reagieren? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber das absurde dabei ist, ich wünsche mir so sehr, das sie, wie soll man es denn nennen? _führt…_ Es wäre ja sogar besser, wenn ich nicht direkt aufs Ganze gehe, sondern mich ihrer Führung obliege…

Keine Ahnung, ob dass das richtige Wort dafür ist, vielleicht ja, vielleicht auch nicht. Ein Teil von mir und das ist, muss ich zu meiner eigenen Schande gestehen, der größte Teil, wünscht sich sehr, dass sie den Anfang macht, aber ich Idiot hatte, bevor ich mir über diese Gefühle im Klaren war, festgelegt, dass wir in nächster Zeit, beziehungsweise bis in die Flitterwochen hinein, nicht weiter gehen, als einen Kuss… Einen süßen, unschuldigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sonst nichts weiter!

Noch nicht einmal ein richtiger Zungenkuss war bis jetzt drin gewesen. Bis jetzt hatte es mich auch nicht danach verlangt, weiter zu gehen.

Niemals wollte ich die Kontrolle verlieren und genau das hatte mich ja auch eigentlich dazu veranlasst, diese Regeln aufzustellen, doch jetzt war ich es, der drauf und dran war sie zu brechen, weil ich mehr wollte, als gut für mich ist. Wie würde sie darauf reagieren? Würde sie mich abweisen? Verstehen?

Auf Grund dessen, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen kann, ist das Vorhersehen ihrer Reaktionen nicht in dem Maße möglich, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Sie hat schon mehrmals genau andersartig reagiert, wie es gut für sie gewesen wäre.

Vieles wäre dann anders gekommen. Aber, wie so oft, hatte die Medaille auch eine Kehrseite. Diesmal war es eine gute. Hätte sie so reagiert, wie ich es damals erhoffte, würde sie nicht ein wenigen Wochen meine Frau werden. _Einschließlich dieser Bedingung. Wie weit war ich bereit zu gehen? Wie weit sie?_

Ich mein, ich bin ja schließlich auch nur ein Mann. 108 Jahre alte männliche Hormone sind in mir verborgen, irgendwie war es ja auch klar, das sie irgendwann zum Vorschein kommen mussten. Aber eines wusste ich und ich hatte es mir bisher nie selber eingestanden: _Sie sollte die Führung übernehmen_.

Okay, sie war genauso jungfräulich wie ich, keine Erfahrung, aber unseren menschlichen Instinkten dürfte es doch nicht so schwer fallen, ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln, oder? Das ist es, was ich mir wünsche, von ihr, zu ihrer, immer noch absurden Bedingung, _ich wollte verführt werden…. _


	2. Etwas Natürliches ist keine Schande

Bellas POV

Ich freute mich so sehr auf ihn. Er war jetzt 3 Tage weg, jagen. Wieso konnte einem die Zeit so lang werden? _War so voller Sehnsucht._

Ich fühlte mich automatisch wieder an die Zeit zurückerinnert, wo er mich verlassen hatte und ich denke, dass es für ihn jedesmal ein schwerer Schritt ist, mich einfach hier zurückzulassen, auch wenn es nur relativ kurz ist.

Er macht sich immer noch Vorwürfe, hat immer noch Schuldgefühle. Das merkt man an seinem Verhalten. Aber andererseits habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, als ließe er mich nicht richtig an sich heran.

Also emotional schon, er würde für mich durch das Feuer gehen und ich ebenso für ihn, aber körperlich gesehen was das eine gänzlich andere Sache.

Ich habe schließlich Bedürfnisse und diese Bedürfnisse übersteigen leider den zaghaften Kuss, den wir immer noch austauschen. Wie ein ganz normaler Teenager wollte ich herumknutschen, lachend herumtollen und ihn vielleicht irgendwann ohne T-Shirt sehen. Ach, wenn ich jetzt schon darum denke, bekomme ich eine unendliche Sehnsucht nach ihm. Eine Gänsehaut läuft mir den Rücken herunter, erfasst meinen gesamten Körper.

Das Verlangen meinerseits ihn zu küssen, richtig zu küssen, mit Zunge, wurde bei mir langsam schon etwas übermächtig. _Und auch deshalb meine Bedingung. _

Natürlich würde ich ihn auch ohne diese Abmachung zum Mann nehmen, doch es versüßt es mir definitiv mehr. Wie oft habe ich ihn mir schon vorgestellt, wie ich seine eiskalten Lippen mit den meinigen umschließe, langsam mit meiner Zunge seine Oberlippe entlang fahre, seinen Duft in mir aufnehme (und diesmal daran denke, fortlaufend zu atmen), mich ihn entgegenstrecke, meine Hand seine Haare durchwühlend, er vor lauter Schreck, unfähig mich wegzustoßen, wie er es sonst immer direkt macht, seinen Mund öffnet und ich zaghaft mit meiner Zunge seine an stupse, sie umkreise, wieder über seine Lippen fahre, leicht hineinbeiße, _nur ganz sanft… _

Aber ich glaube, das wird nichts, bevor wir heiraten. Aber dennoch ich wünsche es mir so sehr. Zweifelsfrei ist es sehr komisch, das es mir ebenso wünsche, ihn nicht nur auf den Mund zu küssen.

_Wenn er sich nur ein einziges Mal fallen lassen könnte…_ Ich seinen Nacken mit kleinen, hauchzarten Küssen bedecke, meine Hände sachte über sein Schlüsselbein wandern lasse, an den Schultern entlang, so viel „_nackte_" Haut erwischend, wie ich nur kriegen kann…. Anschließend meine Hände an seiner Seite entlang fahre, während er vor lauter Genuss den Kopf in den Nacken legt, tief durchatmet, die Augen schließt und entspannt, während ich den Gedanken in mir, sein T-Shirt hochzustreifen, wenigstens nur für ein paar Zentimeter, in die Tat umsetze, meine warmen Hände an seine eiskalten Seiten legen, ihn zaghaft streicheln, anschließend meinen Mund darauf senke…..

Nun, ich glaube, dass ich mir diese Gedanken schleunigst aus dem Kopf schlagen sollte, jedenfalls für die nächsten paar Wochen und dann ist es immer noch nicht gesagt, ob er sein Versprechen halten kann… _Er hat gesagt, er könne es versuchen, das wir ES tun, aber er könne mir nicht versprechen, das es ohne „Zwischenfälle", dass heißt ohne Verletzungen für mich vonstatten gehen wird_… Irgendwie weiß ich gar nicht, ob ich schon bereit bin, ES direkt zu tun, vielleicht wäre es besser, definitiv besser, für uns beide, wenn wir vorher ein wenig, wie soll man es sagen, „_üben_" würden? Es natürlich nicht bis zum Äußersten treiben…

Aber ich will es doch so sehr, kann es fast nicht mehr ertragen, ihn nur auf eine kurze, fast schon unpersönliche Weise berühren zu dürfen.

_Ich fasse einen „Plan". Es wäre doch wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn ich ihn dazu bringen könnte, mich richtig, wie ein Mann es bei einer Frau tun sollte, zu küssen, oder? _

Edwards POV

Drei Tage können unheimlich lang sein. Die Zeit zog sich, anstatt zu vergehen. Wusste gar nicht, dass sie sogar für einen Unsterblichen so lang sein kann. Doch, ich glaube, ich weiß es, weiß es sogar ganz genau! Nachdem ich sie verließ… _NEIN, ich sollte nicht wieder daran denke, das führt nur wieder dazu, dass ich in Selbstekel ertrinke_… Mir nur wieder Vorwürfe mache. In Folge dessen, bin ich in letzter Zeit noch fürsorglicher geworden, vielleicht etwas zu sehr, wie ich mich gerade selbst erinnere.

Ich sollte an meine wunderschöne Bella denken, die jetzt gewiss in ihren kleinen Zimmer auf ihren wirklich kleinen Bett sitzt, auf mich wartet… Vielleicht hört sie Musik, vielleicht schreibt sie mit ihrer Mutter Emails oder telefoniert mit eben dieser, oder eventuell auch mit Angela. Das Gefühl der Sehnsucht ist ebenso wie andere Gefühle, die mit Liebe einhergehen, ziemlich, fast schon übermäßig stark und ich halt es daher nicht mehr länger ohne sie aus. Will sie wieder in meinen Armen halten, ihren Geruch einatmen, gegen den ich mittlerweise erstaunlich desensibilisiert bin, aber das Bukett…

_Ich fühle mich wie ein Alkoholiker, der sich freiwillig dem besten und unbezahlbarsten Wein der Welt aussetzt, sich masochistischer Weise über das Glas beugt, diesen Duft in sich aufsaugt, der seine Sinne vernebelt…._

Möchte sie dieses Wochenende ganz besonders überraschen. Ich mag es so sehr, es gibt mir auf irgendeine Weise eine Art „_Kick_", wenn ich sie überraschen kann und sie das hasst, wie die sprichwörtliche Pest.

Ich mag ihr Gesicht, kurz bevor sie an die Decke geht, ihren kleinen, süßen Mund zu einem Schmollmund verzieht, aber sie sie meistens ganz schnell wieder beruhigt, wenn sie sieht, wie viel Mühe ich mir für sie mache. Ich finde es einfach nur herrlich. Hatte extra die Schule „_geschwänzt_", sodass wir am Wochenende etwas zusammen unternehmen können. Dachte eventuell an unsere Lichtung, ein kleines Picknick, _nur wir zwei_…

Und der See, der an die Lichtung angrenzt, lädt ja gerade zu ein zum Baden. Allerdings glaube ich, dass es keine so gute Idee ist, das sollten wir vielleicht doch besser bleiben lassen, ich weiß nämlich noch nicht genau, wie ich, speziell wie mein Körper auf ihren Anblick im Bikini reagieren würde.

Wenn sie dann aus dem Wasser steigt, die Wassertropfen spiegeln sich in der warmen Sonne, während sie schimmernd, durchsichtig von ihrem Bauch, ihren Beinen, ihren perfekt geformten Rundungen abperlen…

Diese Vorstellung raubt mir definitiv meinem Atem und ich weiß, dass meine Selbstbeherrschung noch nicht so weit ausgereift ist, so etwas zu „_ertragen_". Aber irgendwann sollte ich es wohl können, spätestens in unseren Flitterwochen… Ich hatte mir schon öfters Bella in etwas knapperen Sachen, wie Shorts oder einem Bikini vorgestellt. An Unterwäsche, selbst in meiner Phantasie reicht es _noch_ nicht ganz heran…

Obwohl diese Vorstellung, dass sie für mich diese entzückende, schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche trägt, doch sehr verlockend ist. Zu verlockend, wie ich in diesem Moment bemerke. Ein mir, bis jetzt, eher unbekanntes Gefühl fängt an, sich in meinem Bauch auszubreiten. Es ist wie das Gefühl, wenn wir uns küssen, süß, traumhaft, süchtig machend, doch dieses ist noch eine Spur weit intensiver. Es breitet sich weiter aus, wie ein Feuer, das mit keinem Wasser der Welt zu löschen ist. Es kriecht meinen Bauch abwärts, fährt mir in Regionen, von denen ich weiß, das wenn man es jetzt sehen würde, mir peinlich werden könnten… _Wie soll ich mich bei Bella verhalten, wenn genau dieser Fall eintreten sollte?_

Andererseits, wie sollte ich auch meine Selbstbeherrschung „_trainieren_", wenn ich uns beiden nur, mit meinen sehr strikten Regeln erlaube, nur kühle, relativ unpersönliche Küsse auf die Lippen auszutauschen? _Wie würde es meiner Selbstbeherrschung und meinen Regionen gefallen, wenn es auf einmal kein normaler Kuss werden würde, sondern ein etwas intensiverer? _

Während ich versuchte meine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln, lief ich zu Bellas Haus, konnte gar nicht schnell genug da sein. Hatte sie so sehr vermisst. Ob Charlie schon von der Arbeit zu Hause war? Egal, wir „_müssten_" uns nicht lange unten im Wohnzimmer aufhalten, könnten direkt in ihr Zimmer, wenn sie nicht schon da saß, wie ich ja vermutete. Ein kleiner Blick auf meine Uhr, den ich vorher nicht getan hatte, verriet mir, das es 21:57 Uhr war. Das bedeutete, dass Charlie spätestens in einer Viertelstunde in sein Bett gehe würde und ich wäre mit Bella praktisch alleine.

Heute wollte ich keinen zaghaften Kuss, ich wollte etwas für uns „_neues_" ausprobieren. Doch wollte sie das den auch?

Faktisch gesehen, hatte ich mich sogar darauf vorbereitet, indem ich mehr „_getrunken_" hatte, als unbedingt nötig. Ja nötig war _DAS_ Stichwort. Vielleicht hatte ich es wirklich nötig, zu küssen, geküsst zu werden. Denn unter meiner Oberfläche schimmerten sich geraumer Zeit auch andere Begierden, als nur die Gier nach ihrem Blut.

Art von Begierden, die ich bis jetzt noch nicht kannte, die mir seltsam und doch irgendwie vertraut vorkamen. Seltsamerweise machen sie süchtig. Ich wollte mehr von diesem Gefühl. Genauso, wie sich das anfühlte, als wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben, wollte jeden Augenblick, jeden Tropfen dieses neuen Gefühls auskosten… Sie einfach nur normal zu küssen, wäre diesmal wohl nicht genug_… Allerdings war ich, und das musste ich mir ebenfalls eingestehen, wie vieles andere auch, ein Feigling, nicht fähig, den ersten Schritt zu machen_.

Wenn sie nicht damit anfinge, _ICH_ würde es definitiv nicht tun. Wollte sie nicht zu etwas zwingen, was sie vielleicht instinktiv gar nicht wollte, doch ein Teil von mir wusste, das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Ich war egoistisch. Wollte einfach nur genießen, mehr von diesem Gefühl haben, das im Bauch anfängt, wunderbar zu kribbeln, wie tausend Ameisen, anschließend durch den gesamten Körper wandert, das Denken ausschaltet, nicht mehr, als dazu in der Lage zu sein, zu genießen, mich völlig hinzugeben, in ihre vertrauten Hände begeben, völlig vertrauen, _alles andere vergessen…_

Ein wenig hatte ich noch gewartet, obwohl es mir sehr, sehr schwer fiel, konnte meine Sehnsucht und Ungeduld sie zu sehen, fast nicht mehr ertragen. Ich spitzte die Ohren, Charlie schnarchte, kein Wunder es war 22:20 Uhr und ich sauste an ihr Fenster, öffnete es und war erstaunt, dass ihr Schlafzimmer in ein wunderschönes, zartes Dämmerlicht getaucht war und sie, in einem Schneidersitz sitzend, auf dem Bett auf mich wartete… Sie sah so zart, so zerbrechlich aus, ihr Haar schimmerte, ihre Augen glänzten, als sie sagte: „Ich _habe dich vermisst, Edward!_" Und mein, eigentlich kaltes, totes Herz, machte einen gewaltigen Sprung….


	3. Huch, was war DAS denn?

Bellas POV

Da war er endlich, es tat so gut, so unendlich gut, ihn zu sehen. Wie seine Augen, jetzt wieder karamellfarben, anfangen, in dem wunderschönen Dämmerlicht zu glitzern. Die Haare leicht feucht von dem regnerischen Wetter draußen, halt typisch Forks…

Sie sind nur wenig zerzaust, Gott wieso musste er auch noch nach Regnen, Schnee und sonstigem Niederschlag noch so perfekt aussehen, meine Haare wären danach ziemlich im Eimer.

Irgendwie kann ich nichts anderes tun, als ihn und sein perfektes Gesicht ansehen… doch etwas ist anders als sonst, mein Blick löst sich von seinem Gesicht und seinen Augen, bevor ich endgültig in ihnen versinke und wandern hinab zu seinem Körper. Ich vermute mal, er ist perfekt gebaut…

Bisher habe ich ihn noch nie „oben ohne" gesehen, was ich bis jetzt noch nie in diesem Maße vermisste, wie jetzt. Er sah sogar grazil aus, wenn er durch das Fenster kletterte und es leise schloss, damit Charlie nichts davon mitbekommt. Um von meinen Gedanken abzulenken und natürlich um meine wahre, pure Freude, ihn wiederzusehen auszudrücken, sagte ich leise, geheimnisvoll und ein wenig leidenschaftlich zu ihm: „Ich habe dich vermisst, Edward!" Kann es sein, dass nicht nur mein Herz in diesem Moment einen Hüpfer gemacht hat?

Zu seiner Belustigung lief ich wieder rot an. „Schatz, was denkst du den, dass du direkt rot wirst?" Ich weiß gar nicht, wie oft ich dem lieben Gott schon gedankt habe, dass Edward meine Gedanken, als einziges Lebewesen nicht lesen konnte und ich danke Gott in diesen Momenten umso mehr. Kann es gar nicht einschätzen, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich mir, neben seinem perfekten Gesicht, mir einen ausgedehnten Blick auf seine Brust gegönnt habe und ich es mir so sehr wünschte, diese anzufassen, zu streicheln, mit Küssen zu bedecken…

Es ist doch kein Wunder, dass ich da rot werde, oder?

Doch augenblicklich wurde ich noch mehr rot als ohnehin schon, als ich daran dachte, was ich gleich vorhabe, mit ihm vorhabe…

Fest hatte ich mir vorgenommen, dass ich diesmal nicht abgewiesen werde, er mich nicht dazu bringt, aber ich glaube, dass war mehr theoretisches Denken als praktische Umsetzung. Wie sollte ich ihn den dazu bringen mir zu vertrauen, sich fallen zu lassen? Und konnte er erahnen, was ich vorhatte, wenn ich schon das Zimmer in ein sanftes Licht hauche und mich in meinem kürzesten Schlafanzug in einem Schneidersitz auf das Bett setze?

Meine Gefühle versuche unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, meinen Herzschlag? Ich hoffe er hält es erstmal für ein besonders Wiedersehens"geschenk". Aber die wichtigste Frage von allen war, wie sollte ich es anstellen, ihn zu verführen? Ihn zu einem intensiveren Kuss zu bewegen, als seine strikten Regeln zuließen? Würde er mich direkt abweisen?

_Ah, jetzt weiß ich es…_

Edward POV

Hatte ich irgendetwas verpasst? War irgendwie nicht richtig informiert? Was hatte sie vor?

Auf irgendeine Art kam mir die Szene hier so fremd vor, doch einem sehr großen Teil von mir gefiel sie trotzdem. Ich sah sie an, beobachtete sie. Ließ mich kurz von der Ansicht ihrer perfekten geformten Beine ablenken, die von dem Unterteil des Shortys nicht wirklich viel verdeckt wurden. Ging mit den Augen ihre Waden entlang, immer höher, über das Knie, blieben an den Oberschenkeln hängen…

Dieser kurze Augenblick brachte mich total durcheinander, ich benötigte ein paar Sekunden, um mich wieder zu fangen, ich schluckte und entdeckte, dass sie rot geworden war… Hatte sie etwa bemerkt, dass ich sie angestarrt habe, an Stellen, die ich normalerweise nicht genau ansah, weil ich mir selbst diese Gefühle nicht zulasse? Konnte sie es überhaupt gesehen haben, es war nicht besonders hell in dem Zimmer, nur halt sehr… romantisch!

Was mich wieder zu der Frage zurück führte, was sie vorhatte. Um mich endgültig ein wenig abzulenken, fragte ich sie, wieso sie auf einmal so rot geworden ist und wie es dazu gekommen sei! Seltsamerweise wurde sie noch röter und ich verfluchte es ziemlich, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht hören konnte…

Wie gern hätte ich das, was jetzt in ihrem Kopf herumging, gehört. Setze mich zugleich auf das Bett und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie schmiegte sich an mich. Ich genoss einfach den Augenblick, sie einfach zu fühlen, ihre warme Haut, ihren Atem an meinen Schultern.

Nach ein paar Minuten sagte sie sehr leise, aber ich konnte es trotzdem sehr genau hören: „_Du, Edward? Ich habe irgendwann in den letzten Tagen noch mal „Stolz und Vorurteil" gelesen und ich habe eine wunderschöne Szene bemerkt, der ich bis jetzt noch nicht so viel Beachtung geschenkt hatte, darf ich sie dir vorlesen?_" Sie sagte es vorsichtig, als wäre es irgendetwas peinliches.

Aber ich hatte nichts dagegen, im Gegenteil, Stolz und Vorurteil ist eines meiner Lieblingsstücke. Konnte zwar das ganze Buch auswendig rezitieren, aber ich freute mich seltsamerweise sehr darauf, dass sie es mir vorliest. „_Kann ich dich noch etwas fragen?_" flüsterte sie ebenso leise, wie vorhin. „_Ja, natürlich, mein Schatz, was ist denn?_" antwortete ich ihr. „_Ich möchte dir gerne diese Szene vorlesen, aber da ich weiß, das du die Jane Austen Romane kennst, will ich daher doch sicher gehen, dass du dich auch entspannst und mir nicht den Spaß nimmst!_" sagte sie gespielt ernsthaft. „_Ähm, ja, was hast du vor?_"

Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Also heute kam sie mir ein wenig seltsam vor. Ich habe wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie vorhat und was das mit der Geschichte sein soll, aber auf die Tour kriegte ich gewiss meinen tollen „Kuss" heute nicht mehr.

Und dabei hatte ich es mir selbst versprochen, dass sie den Anfang macht. Also ist sie noch nicht so weit und ich wollte sie auch nicht dazu drängen, dass wäre geradezu arrogant und selbstsüchtig. Nein, sie wollte ES und die damit verbundenen Küsse gewiss erst in der Hochzeitsnacht, also Edward, reiß dich zusammen. Du hast schon so lange gewartet, dann machen die paar Wochen auch nichts mehr. Ha, und wie es mir etwas ausmacht.

„_Schatz, ich möchte, das du dich einfach nur fallen lässt heute und auf den Text hörst, kannst du das, oder soll ich zu „drastischeren" Mitteln greifen?_", fragte mich Bella geheimnisvoll wie verführerisch.

„_Äh, was stellst du dir den unter „drastischeren" Mitteln vor?_", fragte ich ganz unschuldig lachend zurück. „_Mach die Augen zu!_" hauchte sie in mein Ohr. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. „_Und bewege dich nicht!_" Fast regungslos saß ich nun auf ihrem Bett und fragte mich, was sie vorhatte.

Noch nicht einmal aus den Geräuschen im Hintergrund wurde ich schlau. Sie öffnete etwas, schloss es wieder. Herr Gott, ich wurde aus ihr einfach nicht schlau. Ein Teil von mir freute sich auf den Roman, ein Teil von mir möchte einfach in ihren Armen liegen, mal zur Abwechslung der „_Schwache_" sein, der zu Beschützende, nicht der Beschützer. Und sie konnte mir dieses Gefühl geben. Allerdings gab es dort ein weiteres Gefühl, was ich unbedingt haben wollte, danach war ich süchtig….

Huch, was war DAS denn?

Sie legte etwas, was sich wie ein Tuch anfühlte um meine Augen und band es mir auf dem Hinterkopf fest.

In diesem Augenblick war ich mir mehr als 100% sicher, dass ich irgendetwas verpasst hatte…

„_Und damit du wirklich nicht abgelenkt wirst, nur meinen Worten lauscht und nur meinen Worten!_" flüsterte sie geheimnisvoll an mein Ohr und drehte mich auf den Rücken, sodass ich jetzt auf dem Bett lag. Irgendetwas war mir hier suspekt, komisch, konnte es nicht zuordnen. Als wären Rollen vertauscht.

Ich sah jetzt nichts mehr, aber meine anderen Sinne funktionierten besser denn je. Und vor allem ratterte mein Gehirn über den Grund für diesen „_Überfall_" ihrerseits. Während ich meine Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkte, hörte ich, wie sie sich neben mir in den Schneidersitz setzte. „_Darf ich anfangen?_" „_Ja, natürlich, wenn es dich erfreut, dass ich so wehrlos neben dir liege und gewiss ziemlich dämlich aussehe!_" sagte ich glucksend. „_Und WIE es mich erfreut!_" antwortete Bella verführerisch und gab mir ein kleines, aber dennoch sehr süßes Bussi auf den Mund.

Mein Herz raste, ich hasse es unwissend zu sein und ich hasste es gerade mehr als alles andere, das ich unfähig war, ihre Gedanken zu lesen oder ihre Gedanken versuche in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Aber vielleicht, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, hat sie das extra gemacht. Du bist ausnahmsweise mal ganz Bella ausgeliefert. Und tatsächlich, ich gab der Stimme Recht, ich war _ausgeliefert_ und irgendwie hatte ich ein irrsinniges Vergnügen daran. Weil mir ja eh nichts anderes übrig blieb, warte ich einfach ab, was Bella vorhatte.

Sie begann zu lesen: …„_Her father was walking about the room, looking grave and anxious. "Lizzy," said he, "what are you doing? Are you out of your senses, to be accepting this man? Have not you always hated him?" How earnestly did she then wish that her former opinions had been more reasonable, her expressions more moderate! It would have spared her from explanations and professions which it was exceedingly awkward to give; but they were now necessary, and she assured him, with some confusion, of her attachment to Mr. Darcy…._"

Natürlich kannte ich diese Textstelle. Bella hat diese Stelle aus dem Kapitel 59 herausgegriffen, aber ich wusste noch nicht ganz, wieso. Es kam mir durchaus auch sehr seltsam vor, dass sie sich beim Lesen immer weiter zu mir gebeugt hatte. Alles heute ist ein wenig… anders. Konnte es nicht zuordnen.

Ich spürte die Wärme ihrer Haut. Wurde nervös und gleichzeitig ein wenig, wie soll man es sagen, erregt…

Es gab nichts anderes zwischen uns, außer diesem Tuch um meine Augen und ihre Wärme an der Nähe meines Kopfes. Wurde wirklich unheimlich nervös. Als ob sie spürte, welchen Aufruhr sie innerlich in mir verursachte beugte sie sich sadistischer Weise noch ein wenig weiter vor zu mir und flüsterte mir den Rest des Textes in mein Ohr: "_Or, in other words, you are determined to have him. He is rich, sure, but will they make you happy?""Have you any other objection," said Elizabeth, "than your belief of my indifference?" "I do, I do like him," she replied, with tears in her eyes, "I love him…_"

Noch nie hatte ich diese Textstelle so „_sexy_" empfunden. Was machte sie mit mir? Mein Herz überschlug sich, eine Gänsehaut wanderte meinen Körper herunter, als sie „_I love him!_" zitierte, ja Liebe WIDER der Vernunft.

Da war kein Brennen in meiner Kehle, ein anderes Brennen breitete sich aus, Ein Verlangen, Ein-nicht-mehr-länger-warten-können, etwas verdammt erotisches. Ich wusste, in diesem Moment war ich verloren. Verloren in Begierden, die ich so lange versuchte habe zu unterdrücken. Verloren in Verlangen, in Lust…

Ich keuchte auf. Holte tief Luft. Versuchte mich zu entspannen. Doch meine Bemühungen wurden schlagartig zunichte gemacht, als sie ihre warmen, zarten Lippen auf die meinigen presste….


	4. Prickelnde Verwirrtheit

Edwards POV

Ein Teil von mir wusste absolut nicht, wie ihm geschah, doch ich wusste mit Bestimmtheit, das es sich über alle Maßen gut anfühlte. Es war wie unserer erster Kuss, nur nicht mit soviel Angst von meiner Seite verbunden, nur mit mehr… _Vorfreude? Verlangen? Lust?_

Es hatte etwas unheimlich erregendes, das ich theoretisch gesehen _wehrlos _war, praktisch natürlich nicht, aber diesmal beließ ich es verständlicherweise bei der Theorie.

… Schließlich tat sie etwas, womit ich a.) nicht gerechnet hatte und b.) mental zwar darauf vorbereitet war, aber körperlich gesehen nicht. Ich stöhnte auf, als sie meine kalten Lippen sanft mit ihrer warmen Zunge berührte und sie diese über meine Oberlippe wandern ließ.

Als ich dachte, ich würde innerlich vor Gefühlen explodieren, sagte sie sehr leise zu mir: „_Entspann dich einfach! Lass dich fallen, ich möchte nicht über deine festgelegten Grenzen hinweg, doch eines möchte ich gerne ausprobieren, vertraust du mir?_" „_Ja, ja, oh Gott, ja, ich vertraue dir!_" antworte ich, schon ein wenig erregt. „_Dann überlasse mir das „Kommando" und lass dich, auch wenn es das erste Mal in deinem Leben ist, von mir führen … denk nicht mehr, nur auf mich konzentrieren!_" Ich nickte, war zu keiner Antwort mehr fähig, war wie Wachs in ihren Händen….

In diesem Augenblick hätte sie alles von mir kriegen können, wirklich alles, wollte nur, dass sie nicht aufhört, womit sie begonnen hatte. Als ob sie diesmal meine Gedanken lesen konnte, oder konnte man das aus meiner Körperreaktion ableiten? kicherte sie leise verlegen und senkte erneut ihre warmen Lippen auf die meinigen…

Erneut fasste sie sich ein Herz und leckte mit ihrer Zunge über meine Lippen. Ich erbebte. Sie wurde etwas mutiger und biss leicht mit ihren Zähnen in meine Oberlippe. „_Herr Gott, Bella, du machst mich VERRÜCKT!_" „_Genau, DAS war mein Plan, Schatz!_" hauchte sie. Auch wenn ich wirklich ernsthaft gewollt hätte, ich könnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten, war unfähig mich zu bewegen und überließ mich endgültig ihrer „_Führung_". Sie ging von meinem Mund weg und hauchte mir kleine, sehr süße Küsse auf die Wangen, auf die Augenlider, auf die Nase.

Ich merkte, wie ihre Nase sanft über mein Gesicht strich, meinen Geruch in sich aufsaugend. Sie wanderte langsam zu meinem Hals und meiner Kehle, küsste mich dort heftiger und verlangender. Ich bäumte mich auf. Sie hielt eine Hand auf meine Brust, um mir damit zu sagen, dass ich ruhig sein sollte, keine Angst haben musste, einfach nur ihr vertrauen. Oder aber als hätte sie Angst, dass ich sie wieder wegstoßen wollte, wie ich es so viele Male zuvor getan habe. Aber genau DAS war das letzte, was ich jetzt tun würde, konnte es einfach nicht. Sie biss mich leicht in den Hals und wanderte langsam mit so unendlich sanften Küssen, Schmetterlingsflügel gleich, meinen Hals entlang, mein Kinn hoch und küsste mich mit voller Inbrunst erneut auf den Mund.

Zum ersten Mal hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl, als wollte sie mehr, aber sie traute sich nicht Recht. Kein Wunder, oder?

„_Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nicht wieder wegstoßen!_" flüsterte ich sehr gepresst durch die Zähne. So angespornt macht sie genau das, was ich mir so lange vorgestellt hatte. Leckte mich erneut über die Lippen, erst meine Ober- dann meine Unterlippe entlang. Ermunterte mich damit, die meinigen zu öffnen. Meine Selbstbeherrschung war schon länger nicht mehr vorhanden, also tat ich ihr, _uns_, den Gefallen und öffnete meine Lippen…

Ganz vorsichtig, als versuchte sie herauszufinden, ob ich sie wirklich nicht wegstoßen wollte, drang sie mit ihrer Zunge in meinen Mund ein, stupste meine Zunge mit der ihren an. So lange schon habe ich es mir vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, aber auf dieses immense Gefühl war ich nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Es war einfach zu viel für mich. Ich stöhnte laut erregt auf. Es war mir ein wenig peinlich, aber ich konnte nichts gegen meine „_menschliche_" Natur tun, nicht in diesem Augenblick.

In diesem Moment wurde mir ein weiterer Punkt klar:

… Ich musste einfach ihre Augen sehen, mich endgültig in ihnen verlieren. Riss mir das Tuch von den Augen und blickte tief in ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen und erkannte, dass, wenn ich sie nicht schon vorher gewollte hätte, es spätestens jetzt tun würde. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich unterschiedliche Gefühle! Liebe zu mir, Hoffnung und ich glaubte _eine Spur Triumph in ihnen zu erkennen_.

Diese Gefühle, die mich durchströmten, von meinem Bauch ausgehend, in den Rücken, in die Lendengegend… waren mir fremd. Die Art hatte ich bisher noch nie gefühlt, doch irgendwie wundert es mich nicht sehr, dass es so kommen musste, ich war doch auch nur ein Mann.

Einmal, vor nicht allzu geraumer Zeit, sagte ich zu ihr, als wir die Thematik des „_Näherkommens_" besprachen: „_Bella, du weißt, das ich gestohlen, gelogen, gemordet, begehrt habe… meine Tugend ist alles, was ich noch habe!_" Doch nun kam mir dieser Spruch, mein Spruch, wie ein blanker Hohn vor. Ich wusste absolut nichts von der Wirklichkeit, war nicht auf diesen Gefühlssturm gefasst.

Kann ich den sicher sein, dass _ICH_ es gesagt habe? Und war _ICH_ es, verdammt noch mal, der diese Regeln und Vorschriften, nicht weiter zu gehen als ein Bussi auf den Mund, aufgestellt hatte? War ich zu der Zeit _betrunken_ gewesen? Allerdings, musste ich mir eingestehen, bezog sich mein Kommentar eher auf das Verlieren meiner Tugend, _nicht_ auf den Weg dorthin. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich es stoppen konnte, wenn es mir zu viel würde. Ein bisschen Selbstbeherrschung muss doch noch vorhanden sein, redete ich mir zumindest ein.

_Doch dann durchfuhr mich die Erkenntnis… _

… Ich wollte mehr, aber ich war mir unsicher, was ich ihr geben könnte, was sie mir geben könnte. Noch wollte ich nicht mit ihr schlafen, dafür ist a.) ja nun wirklich die Hochzeitsnacht da und b.) mir unsere gemeinsame Unschuld viel zu wichtig, als dass ich sie einfach so bei der erstbesten Situation aufs Spiel setzen würde. Bin halt zu sehr altmodisch. Die kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf kicherte sarkastisch. Aber ich wollte _SIE _und ihren Kuss. Und noch ein kleines bisschen mehr. Wollte mehr von diesem Gefühl, nach dem ich, spätestens jetzt, definitiv süchtig war…

Schaute ihr in die Augen, fasste gleichzeitig sanft ihre Hände, wollte ihr ja nicht wehtun, streichelte langsam mit dem Daumen über ihre Handfläche. Sie erschauerte. Kann es sein, dass sie genauso angespannt ist wie ich, auf _DIESE _Art und Weise? Will sie mich ebenso, wie ich sie möchte? Ahnt sie, wie weit ich zu gehen bereit war oder nicht?

Überlegte nicht lange, wie sie mir geraten hatte, sondern nahm zugleich ihre rechte Hand, führte sie…

… _und setzte sie an meinem Hemdkragen ab. _

Bedeutete ihr damit, dass es mir nichts ausmachen würde, im Gegenteil, dass sie mein Hemd aufknüpfen _sollte_. Sie starrte mich erstaunt an, fragend. Hatte das wohl nicht ganz von mir gedacht. Ich grinste in mich hinein. Es ist so unheimlich süß, wenn sie verwirrt und aus der Fassung gebracht ist. Aber ich muss zugeben, sie hat dies ebenfalls bei mir erreicht.

Sogar noch mehr als das. Bella schaute mir tief in die Augen, in ihnen spiegelten sich, wie grad eben auch, widersprüchliche Gefühle. _Soll ich es wirklich tun? Oder will er es überhaupt nicht und macht es nur mir zu gefallen? _schienen ihre Augen sagen zu wollen. Sie flüsterte verführerisch, wie erregt: „Willst _du denn wirklich? Ich möchte dich nicht drängen, es geht über das hinaus, was du festgelegt hast!_" Himmel, immer _MEINE_ blöden Regeln. „_Bitte, tue es Bella, bitte für mich!_" keuchte ich. Sie küsste mich voller Leidenschaft.

Diesmal fuhr ich mit meiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und drang zaghaft in ihren Mund ein. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich noch mehr, als ohnehin schon und in eben diesem Moment bemerkte ich, wie ihre zittrigen Hände versuchten, den obersten Knopf meines Hemdes zu öffnen…

… Unter dem Hemd hatte ich wie immer kein T-Shirt an (mir wird ja auch nicht kalt), was bedeutete, dass sie, wenn sie es mit ihren zittrigen Händen schaffen würde, überhaupt einen Knopf zu öffnen, direkt auf meine nackte, eiskalte Haut treffen würde.

Etwas in mir frohlockte, als sie den ersten Knopf geschafft hatte zu öffnen, doch ein Teil von mir und ich weiß nicht, wie groß dieser Teil war, warnte mich: „_Das geht zu weit für heute! Wieso kannst du nicht einfach warten? Du hast deine Grenze heute schon genug ausgetestet, indem du ihr erlaubt hast, dich zu „verführen"! Du solltest wachsam sein und deine Selbstbeherrschung nicht ausreizen..._"

Ich wollte der Stimme in meinem Kopf schon Recht geben und mir eingestehen, dass es einfach viel zu viel für heute war und auch mir selber eingestehen, dass mich Bella ziemlich überrumpelte, obwohl ich es mir im Vorfeld gewünscht hatte … _doch dann begann sie den zweiten Knopf zu öffnen, den dritten, den vierten…_

Bellas POV

Meine zittrigen Finger wollten mir partout nicht gehorchen.

Es war schon irgendwie seltsam, dass sich Edward so leicht „_hingegeben_" hatte. Es lag weit über den Erwartungen, die ich an ihn, an uns, stellte. Eigentlich hatte ich sogar mit massiver Gegenwehr gerechnet, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich ihm gerne eine Stelle aus Stolz und Vorurteil vorlesen wollte.

Das Kapitel 35 war mir ins Auge gefallen, als ich den Roman in seiner dreitägigen Abwesenheit nochmals durchlas. Die Stelle beschreibt so schön die Thematik, das Liebe, auch wenn sie wider der Vernunft ist, möglich ist. Sogar vielleicht noch schöner. Es bedeutete mir nichts, dass er über so viel Geld verfügte, ich erlaubte ihm ja nicht, es für mich auszugeben, seine akademischen Titel bedeuteten mir nicht so viel, _ich wollte nur ihn_. Ihn mit allem, was dazu gehört. Mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung, die er an den Tag legt, wenn es ihm nach meinem Blut dürstet, seinen Beschützerinstinkt mir gegenüber und auch, wie ich leider zugeben muss, seine „_altmodische_" Ansicht, dass wir bis zur Hochzeit warten müssen, um uns richtig zu küssen, anzufassen, zu streicheln, die Gegenwart des anderen spüren, einfach nur wir zwei sein…

Aber ich wollte so sehr einen richtigen Kuss, bekam geradezu richtige Komplexe, als ich alle Liebespaare sah, die ich wohl kannte, die sich richtig küssten und wir nicht. Wieso, Herr Gott, ist er auf so eine Idee gekommen? Ich kann natürlich seine Ängste, mich zu verletzen, verstehen, aber ich verstehe es nicht, wieso er es nicht einmal ausprobieren möchte. Er könnte es doch immer noch abbrechen, wenn es ihm zu viel wird, oder?

Exakt deswegen überlegte ich mir, ihn zu „_überrumpeln!_" Wollte ihn und seine Lippen an den meinigen spüren, meine Zunge seine anstupsen, sein Gesicht mit kleinen, heißen Küssen überdecken, seinen Hals hinab wandern und….

Ich war deshalb mehr als überrascht als er einwilligte, da ich ihn darum bat, regungslos, mit geschlossenen Augen auf meinem Bett zu verharren und ich in der Zwischenzeit ein Tuch hervorholte. Es war ein Halstuch, was ich aus den Tiefen meines Kleiderschrankes gefischt und in meine Nachtischschublade gelegt hatte, damit er nicht sofort sah, was ich vorhabe. _Hab ich grade wirklich vor, meinen Freund, DEN Selbstbeherrschten, zu verführen? OH JE….! _

Er sah ziemlich überrascht aus, als ich ihm jenes Tuch um seine Augen legte und es an seinem Hinterkopf festknotete. Ich konnte mir hämische Gedanken dahinter nicht verkneifen. Theoretisch gesehen ist er _wehrlos_, wobei das praktisch natürlich nicht so ist.

Auf irgendeine Art gefiel es mir auf einmal sehr, _das ich soviel Macht über ihn_ hatte. Und das Beste ist, ich denke, er hat überhaupt keine Ahnung was ich mit ihm vorhabe. Langsam begann ich den Text vorzulesen und ich bemerkte, das er die Stelle kannte. _Naja, hätte ich mir ja auch vorher denken können!_ Seltsamerweise aber schien er ein wenig, wie soll man es sagen, durch den Wind zu sein. Ein wenig verwirrt. Ich nutzte das sadistischer Weise aus und beugte mich an sein Ohr und flüsterte ihn den Text in das selbige. Na toll, schon das bringt mich selbst aus der Fassung!

Und dabei war ich noch nicht mal bei meinem persönlichen „_Highlight_" heute angekommen. _Bella, atmen, los weiteratmen, regelmäßig,… ja so ist es gut…_ flüsterte ich mir selbst zu. Mir schwante, das ich den Teil meines Plans, ihn komplett zu überraschen aus dem Blickwinkel verlor und mich selber von seinem Duft ablenken ließ. Er riecht so unheimlich gut…. _Oh mein Gott_. Jetzt hatte er es schon geschafft, noch nicht einmal irgendetwas machen und mich aus der Fassung bringen, na das sieht dir ähnlich, _Mister Cullen… Dafür gibt es Rache…_

… und ich senkte meine Lippen, mit einem innerlichen Lächeln, auf die seinigen.

Wie gut sie sich anfühlten und wie sie schmeckten… Ich wollte mehr, mich übermannten meine Gefühle, bekam Gänsehaut und dieses wunderbare Gefühl, das im Bauch anfängt und heftig durch den Rücken wandert, in andere Regionen… konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen, wollte es aber auch nicht. Strich mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, biss leicht in seine Oberlippe. Was war nur über mich gekommen? Und was war das? Entkam ihm etwa ein leichtes Stöhnen?

Merke, nicht nur _ICH_ aus der Fassung gebracht.

Ich wollte mehr, wollte mehr von diesen wunderbaren Küssen, diesen unglaublichen Gefühlen… Ich war süchtig. Fragte ihn, ob es okay wäre, wenn ich etwas ausprobieren könne und er nickte nur, es kam mir vor, als wäre er zu keiner Antwort mehr fähig. Ich hauchte ihm sehr kleine, süße Küsse überall auf sein Gesicht, auf seine Augenlider, auf seine Nase, die ich sehr mochte und wanderte mit meiner Nase über sein Gesicht, um seinen intensiven Geruch voll in mich „_einzusaugen_". Einen kurzen Moment lange wurde mir schwarz vor Augen, ich wurde von meinen Gefühlen überrollt.

Schnell fasste ich mich allerdings wieder, um mein selbstsüchtiges Ziel, ihn zu einem Kuss zu bewegen, weiter zu verfolgen.

Ich war mir allerdings nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde, wenn ich ihn mehr, als unseren _normalen_ Kuss küssen würde. Würde er mich wegschieben?

Naja, vielleicht sollte ich es zumindest auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen… mehr als wegschieben konnte er mich ja nicht und spätestens in der Hochzeitsnacht, wie er es versprochen hatte, konnte er es wirklich nicht mehr. Denke so langsam wird es Zeit, das wir zumindest diese einzige Regel brechen, oder?

Ich sah in sein Gesicht und meinte eine Spur Erregung oder zumindest Erwartung darin zu erkennen. In diesem Moment, in dem er mein Zögern bemerkte, flüsterte er mir zu, dass er mich garantiert _nicht _wegstoßen würde.

Ich war… perplex, überrascht, vollkommen sprachlos. _DAS_ hätte ich nun wirklich nicht von ihm gedacht.

Ich interpretierte diese überraschende Wendung als eine Erlaubnis seinerseits und senke erneut meine Lippen auf seine. Fuhr mit meiner Zunge seine Lippen entlang, biss ihn leicht und ermutigte ihn somit, seine Lippen zu öffnen…

… _und überraschenderweise tat er es. _

Langsam, aber sicher wagte ich mich vor und drang mit meiner Zunge ganz sanft in seinen Mund ein und stupste seine Zunge an. Diese Gefühle, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so dermaßen mächtig sein können. Oh mein Gott, das ist unglaublich!

Es fühlt sich so prickelnd an, so atemlos, unwiderstehlich, kalte Lippen auf heiße gepresst… Er stöhnte auf. _DAS war wirklich DER mit Abstand schönste und verführerischste Ton, neben seiner Stimme, den ich je in meinem Leben gehört hatte._

Als würde tausend Ameisen in mir herumtollen und sich ständig weiter vermehren. Wollte ihn in diesem Augenblick alles geben, nur um dieses wunderbare Geräusch erneut von ihm zu hören. War bereit, alles zu geben, alles zu bekommen. Nur diese Gefühle…

… machten es mir fast unmöglich zu denken, mich zu konzentrieren…

Er riss sich das Tuch von den Augen und sah mir fest in die Augen. Ich ertrank in ihnen. Sie glühten so schwarz, wie ich sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte, aber es war kein Schwarz, dass er bekam, wenn er „_durstig_" war… es war ein anderes, ein glänzenderes, verführerisches, erotischeres… ein unnatürliches Glänzen, so anziehend…. _Huch, was machte er jetzt da?_

Nahm meine Hände, so sanft als würde ein Windhauch darüber wehen und streichelte sie mit dem Daumen, den er zärtlich über meinen Handrücken streifen ließ. Mir entwich ein Keuchen. Ein mir fremdes Geräusch, das ich nicht einordnen konnte, war verwirrt. In diesem Moment, als ob er meine Verwirrtheit ausnutzen wollte, nahm er meine Hand und…

… setze sie an seinem Hemdkragen ab.

_Anmerkung:_ Der Spruch von Eddy, wo es um seine Tugend geht, ist in leicht veränderter Form dem dritten Buch entnommen. Ich fand ihn einfach nur genial. So jetzt möchte ich gerne eure Meinung, wie soll ich die Geschichte weiterschreiben? (_Aber sie werden nicht direkt miteinander ES tun, das kann ich versprechen^^_).


	5. Oh mein Gott

Edwards POV

Ganz langsam, fast schon sachte und doch mit voller Leidenschaft, wie ich spürte, öffnete sie die Knöpfe meines dunkelblauen Hemdes…

Als sie beim vierten Knopf angekommen war, schaute sie mir erneut tief in meine Augen und wieder versank ich in ihren. _Welche Macht sie über mich ha_tte? _War sie sich dessen bewusst_?

Ich glaube sogar, ein Teil von mir wusste es…

Sie hatte es faktisch ausgenutzt, diese Textstelle als Vorwand benutzt. Und das alles von meiner kleinen, unschuldigen, zerbrechlichen, zarten Bella, die ich um nichts vorher in der Welt anfassen, gar streicheln oder küssen wollte, um sie nicht zu verletzen, zu ängstigen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie das Monster in mir sieht, wollte, dass sie mich menschlich und auch ein wenig männlich sieht, nicht animalisch.

Andererseits wäre männlich genau DAS falsche Stichwort. Deswegen hatte sie ja _diese _Bedingung aufgestellt. Ich war bereit, innerlich bereit, ihr meine Tugend zu opfern, genauso so bereit wie sie mir ihre zu opfern. Aber es war falsch, nicht recht, moralisch verwerflich…

Doch ein Teil von mir wollte diese Moral nicht mehr, wollte sie vorbeischieben, wegdrücken. Auf einmal wollte ich nicht mehr der altmodische, unschuldige Mann sein, den sie in mir sieht, ich will für sie menschlich und auch männlich sein…

Ich will es aber auch _für mich_, denn in diesen Moment, als sie mein Hemd aufknöpfte und schon ihre Finger ein klein wenig meine eiskalte Haut in der Höhe meiner Rippen berührten, durchzuckten mich Stöße, wie elektrische Schläge.

Aber da gab es auch etwas anderes. Das war definitiv etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte, dachte, ich hätte mich unter Kontrolle. Dieser Kuss so intensiv, als sie ihre Zunge langsam über meine Lippen tanzen ließ, anschließend diese in meinen Mund eindrang und gegen meine stupste… genau _DAS_ brachte mich dazu, alle Prinzipien, die ich bis dahin noch gehabt hatte, zu vergessen.

Wollte nur noch _sie_… _Ihren_ Kuss, _ihr_ Streicheln, das sie weiter geht… _Nun, mach schon, mach die letzten zwei Knöpfe auf_, schrie ich sie in Gedanken an. Es wäre garantiert mehr als unangenehm für mich geworden, wenn sie jetzt auf einmal hören konnte, was mich beschäftigt.

Einerseits sind da Zweifel, die einfach nicht verschwinden und die ich nicht haben wollte, ich war darauf gefasst, hatte mich vorbereitet, geistig, körperlich… _Aber es war zu viel, wieso war es denn so intensiv? Gott, was machte sie den nur mit mir_?

Andererseits sind dort in meinem Kopf diese Gedanken, die mich mehr alles andere wie ein Mann wirken lassen. Dieser Glanz in ihren Augen, dieses leichte Keuchen und Stöhnen, dass aus ihrem Mund drang, die Macht, die sie über mich hatte, dieses wunderbare Kribbeln, das sie in mir verursachte, nicht unfähig es zu beschreiben…

All das ließ mich alles andere vergessen. _Es war zu spät_, die männliche Seite hatte gegenüber der Seite eines Monstrums gewonnen. Ich war _endgültig verloren_, nichts konnte mich mehr aufhalten. Wenn sie _ES_ jetzt gewollt hätte, ich wäre ohne zu zögern darauf eingegangen!

Wie es sich wohl anfühlt? Ist es vergleichbar mit einem Kuss, _diesem_ Kuss, _diesem_ Glanz in ihren Augen? _Stärker_? _Schwächer_?

Theoretisch gesehen wusste ich wie es ging, doch genauso wie auf den Kuss wird mich wohl niemand auf die emotionale Seite vorbereiten.

Seltsamerweise verwünschte ich es grad, dass ich vorher nicht Emmett oder so gefragt hatte, WIE es sich anfühlt. Carlisle wäre zwar auch ein netter, verständnisvoller Partner zum Reden gewesen, aber ich glaube, für diese, _meine_ Problematik wäre es nicht so ganz gut geeignet. Da wäre doch Emmett viel besser…

_Oh mein Gott! Sie war beim letzten Knopf meines Hemdes angekommen… _

… Sie schaute mich kurz an, ich nickte, da ich genau wusste, worauf sie hinauswollte und schob das Hemd erst rechts und dann links meinen Körper hinab. Es fiel leise und sanft herab.

Instinktiv durchfuhr mich Panik. _Was wäre, wenn ich nicht genug für sie wäre? Sie von meinem Aussehen enttäuscht sein würde_?

Doch als ich hörte, wie sie sehr scharf die Luft einsog, ihre Augen sich verdunkelten, mich anstarrten, _begierig_? waren meine Ängste wie weggefegt. Sie war genauso „_hungrig_" wie ich, hoffte ich oder versuchte es aus ihrer Reaktion auf meinen nackten Oberkörper abzuleiten.

Als ich noch sterblich war, hatte ich eifrig trainiert. Wollte Soldat werden. Mich beweisen. In den Kampf ziehen. Aber hatte es nicht getan, um jemanden außer mir etwas zu beweisen. Schon gar nicht einer Frau. Doch in diesem Moment war ich froh, dass ich es genauso so gemacht habe. Es gibt mir einen gewissen prickelnden Reiz, dass sie die erste Frau ist, abgesehen von meinen Schwestern und Esme, die mich halbnackt sieht. Teilweise entblößt vor ihr zu liegen ist irgendwie… _wahnsinnig erregend_. _War es denn möglich, dass dies alles existiert? Sie existiert_? Es ist einfach so wahnsinnig schön. „_Ich liebe dich_!" sagte ich zu ihr. „_Ich dich auch, mein Engel… Du_?", „_Ja_" antwortete ich begierig zu wissen, was sie jetzt von mir wollte.

„_Darf ich etwas versuchen, du kannst mich auch wegstoßen, wenn es dir zu viel wird, aber bitte nur noch eine Sache und ich werde auch sofort aufhören_!" Ich wusste das sie log, sie konnte nicht mehr aufhören, genauso wenig wie ich. Himmel, was Gefühle aus einem machen. „_Äh, was hast du denn jetzt wieder vor_?" antwortete ich ihr verlegen wie erwartend. „_Das wirst du jetzt gleich herausfinden! Bitte lasse dich einfach nur fallen, wie grad eben, das war so traumhaft schön, bitte tue es noch einmal, für mich…_!"

Jetzt hatte sie mich, war ihr Gefangener. Sie könnte alles, wirklich, verdammt noch mal, alles machen und ich könnte mit meiner nicht mehr vorhandenen Selbstbeherrschung nichts mehr dagegen tun.

Ich nickte kurz als Zustimmung. Es war wirklich mehr als faszinierend, welche ungeheure Macht sie, ein zerbrechliches, kleines Menschlein über mich, ein blutrünstiges Monster hatte. Ich keuchte, als sie mich erneut, doch mit etwas mehr Leidenschaft wie vorhin, auf den Mund küsste.

Sie streichelte erneut mit ihrer Zunge über meine eiskalten Lippen, knapperte leicht daran, ich keuchte auf.

Öffnete sofort meinen Mund, wollte noch mehr von dieser wunderbaren Intensität. Ich war definitiv selbstsüchtig geworden, _nicht mehr_ aufhören, _nie_ mehr enden, zu viel einfach… unsere Zungen fochten einen intensiven Kampf aus, der so alt, wie die Menschheit selbst schien.

Doch plötzlich löste sie sich von mir und begann mein Gesicht mit kleinen, süßen Küssen zu überdecken, erkundete meinen Hals, meinen Geruch in sich aufsaugend… Ich schloss genießerisch die Augen und ließ mich fallen, war wieder ihrer „_Führung_" überlassen, aber wollte auch nichts anderes. Sie knapperte leicht an meinem Ohr, was ich mit einem kaum hörbaren Knurren bekundete, da es mir über alle Maßen hinweg gefiel.

Sie wanderte weiter meinen Hals hinab. Und _nun_ wusste ich, was sie vorhatte, doch ich würde sie nicht aufhalten. Mit plötzlicher Intensität stellte ich fest…

…_ich war zu schwach_. _Zu schwach, so egoistisch, ausnehmend selbstsüchtig_, um mich von ihr fernzuhalten, habe es nicht geschafft hatte, sie endgültig zu verlassen, obwohl es das Beste wäre und ich wusste dass in jenem vergangenen Moment zwei Herzen brachen. Blutend hatte ich uns beide zurückgelassen.

Aber desweiteren war ich so egoistisch gewesen, hatte diese wunderbaren Gefühle, diese Momente, die sie mit mir teilte, nicht zugelassen. War _zu schwach_, um mir wirklich einzugestehen, dass ich sie mehr wollte, als alles andere auf dieser Welt, mit allem, was dazu gehörte… Hatte den Grund, dass ich sie verletzen könnte, vielmehr häufig als Grund angegeben, um ihr nicht näher kommen zu müssen, obwohl ich es ihr, _uns_, schuldig war.

Und jetzt, genau in diesem Augenblick war ich _zu selbstsüchtig und egoistisch_, um aufzuhören, obwohl es gewiss genau jetzt _DAS_ Beste wäre…

Aber diese Barriere, die meine Gefühle mir stellten, ließ sich nicht überwinden. Es war einfach _zu schön_, um jetzt das zu beenden, was sie begonnen hatte.

Allerdings bemerkte ich einen weiteren Punkt, wie ich zu meiner Schande gestehen musste: Mein Körper reagierte vollkommen auf ihre Berührungen. Wenn sie es bemerken würde, könnte es sehr peinlich für mich werden. Und wenn sie jetzt weiter machen _sollte_, was ich denke, dass sie es _tun wird_, würde ich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers nicht mehr wissen, wie ich weiter reagieren würde. _Einfach nur noch Instinkten folgen_… Es war einfach _zu_ offensichtlich, dass es mir so sehr gefällt. Das fremde Gefühl, das mich befallen hatte, als sie mich zum ersten Mal küsste, _breitete sich mehr denn je aus_. Ausgehend von meinem Bauch, schon in meinen Rücken wanderte es schließlich in meine Lendengegend…

… ich merkte, dass _ES_, als sie über mein Schlüsselbein mit ihrer Zunge entlang leckte und schließlich meine Brust erreichte, eng in meiner Hose wurde. _Oh mein Gott, verdammt, ja, etwas in mir schrie nach Erlösung_…

…aber ich wusste, das es nicht richtig wäre, _nicht hier, nicht jetzt_. _Verdammt, oh ja_… Sie küsste sich meine eiskalte Brust entlang und umfasste meine Seiten mit ihren Händen. Ich zappelte wie wild herum, immer und immer wieder entwich mir ein Stöhnen, lange konnte ich es _nicht mehr aushalten, ertragen_… Sie brachte mich um den letzten Funken Verstand, es war so unglaublich, dass ich dachte, es darf einfach nicht wahr sein…

Doch dann machte sie etwas, was mich an den Rand dieser unglaublich schönen, unendlichen Klippe brachte. Mit ihrer Zunge umkreiste sie meine Brustwarze, diese richtete sich auf, als sie sie mit ihrer warmen Zunge umschloss und schließlich mit ihren Lippen dran saugte…

Es war _zu spät_, ich _fiel_… _fiel_… _fiel_… sanft und doch so unglaublich heftig über diese Klippe. Und in dem Moment, wo ich eigentlich in diesen wunderbaren, tiefen See fallen sollte, _wurde mir schwarz vor Augen…._

… _Es war zu viel, zu spät. Sie hatte mich besiegt, ich habe mich ergeben._

….

Bellas POV

_Oh mein Gott, oh Gott, was ist mit ihm_? „_Edward_!" flüsterte ich leise. Keine Regung. Panik stieg in mir auf, er lag da, gleich einer Statue aus eiskaltem Stein. Kein Aufflackern seiner Augenlider, kein Zucken um seinen Mund…

„_Edward_!" schrie ich fast, aber dennoch nicht so laut, dass Charlie aufwachen könnte. Rüttelte ihn, gab ihm eine Ohrfeige, von der ich wusste, dass sie mir selbst nur Rötungen und  
Schmerzen einbringen würde. Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst, _VIEL besser_, hätte ich gedacht, er wäre tot. Himmel, was war mit ihm? Mir begannen Tränen in die Augen zu steigen. „_Edward_!" panisch schrie ich ihn diesmal an. Die Tränen liefen mir meine Wange hinunter, konnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten, mein Körper wurde von einem Schluchzen erschüttert….

_Was hatte ich getan_? Seine aufgestellten Regeln überschritten und jetzt dämmerte es mir, er hatte Recht gehabt, verdammt noch mal, er hatte Recht gehabt…

Das ist nicht wahr, das kann nicht sein, mein Schatz, mein Verlobter lag neben mir auf dem Bett, regungslos. Wieso konnte ich mich auch nicht zurückhalten, wieso musste _ICH_ diese verdammten Regeln brechen? Ich schluchzte erneut, lauter. _NEIN, NEIN, NEIN…. WIESO? Was war ich denn auch für ein selbstsüchtiger Idiot?_

Und dabei schien er grad eben noch so glücklich gewesen zu sein… ich hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Er hatte mich diesmal nicht weggestoßen, frage mich immer noch, wieso? Warum mussten auch, ausgerechnet heute, meine Hormone mit mir durchgehen?

Hatte ihn zu etwas zwingen wollen, was er gar nicht wollte, er hatte mir ja seinen Standpunkt mehr als nur einmal strikt klar gemacht….

Wollte doch nur _diesen_ einen Kuss, aber ich habe gewusst in dem Moment, wo ich meine Lippen auf die seinigen senkte und er mich nicht wegstieß, dass ich es nicht mehr stoppen konnte, _nicht mehr wollte_…

Er war alles in diesem Moment und ich habe es zerstört!

Mit meiner Selbstsucht, meinem Egoismus. Weitere Tränen traten mir aus den Augen, diesmal vor Reue und Scham. Was soll ich tun? Was hat er? Sollte ich Charlie aufwecken und ihm erzählen, was passiert ist?

Edward lag immer noch regungslos da, so friedlich und sanft…

Ja, genau, das wäre ja _DIE_ Idee! „_Charlie ich habe Edward verführt und als ich ihn an der Brustwarze saugte, ist er auf einmal in sich zusammengesackt, zusammengebrochen und liegt seitdem regungslos auf meinem Bett_!" Ja genau, wirklich _GANZ_ tolle Idee.

Sollte ich Alice anrufen? Oder besser gefragt, wieso hatte sie mich noch nicht angerufen, sie muss doch gesehen haben, was mit Edward passiert ist, oder? Vollends war ich verwirrt, rüttelte weiter an Edward, schrie seinen Namen, er reagierte immer noch nicht, _Gott, was soll ich tun_? Können Vampire einen Schock bekommen oder gar sterben? Unsinnige Gedanken rasten durch meinen Kopf, wusste nicht mehr ein, noch aus. Die Schuldgefühle drohten mich innerlich zu zerbersten, _ich hatte doch das alles NICHT gewollt!_

NEIINN… NICHTTT!


	6. PONR rückwärts die Leiter runterfallen

Edwards POV

Was ist los? Was ist mit mir passiert? Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass mir schwarz vor Augen wurde, da diese Gefühle einfach zu viel wurden. War das also das, was allgemein als _gekommen_ bezeichnet wird? … _Mmh, ich weiß es nicht_…

Und was ist das? Ich hörte leise, sehr leise, wie am Ende eines Tunnels, Bellas Stimme. Das verwirrte mich zutiefst, da ich ihre glockenklare Stimme normalerweise immer sehr deutlich höre, auch wenn sie flüstert.

Es fiel mir allerdings auch auf, dass sie an mir rüttelte und mir eine Art Ohrfeige gab, was bei mir ja nichts brachte, merkte aber trotzdem, dass sie es tat. _Wieso? Hatte ich mal wieder irgendetwas verpasst? _

Wieso schlug sie mich auf einmal, grad eben war sie doch in einer ganz anderen Stimmung gewesen und warum, _verdammt_, höre ich sie nicht deutlich?

Ich war in meinem schwarzen, unendlichen See angekommen, aber trieb nur ganz sacht unter der Oberfläche, sah einen Lichtstrahl, der die Oberfläche bricht.

Eine Art Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Ich trieb darauf zu, hörte, wie Bellas Stimme deutlicher wurde. Aber ich wollte doch gar nicht auftauchen…. Jedenfalls wollte es ein Teil von mir nicht. _Es war so friedlich hier, fühlte mich geborgen, entspannt…_

Plötzlich stieß ich mit aller Kraft durch die Oberfläche, sah den Lichtstrahl, grell und blendend und zuckte mit den Augenlidern…

„_Oh mein Gott, Edward! Was ist los? Was ist passiert? Sag doch was!_" Bella schrie mich weiter an, rüttelte mich erneut. Ich seufzte leise und wäre am liebsten wieder in die Friedlichkeit meiner Unendlichkeit hinab gesunken, anstatt mich dessen zu stellen, was ich selbst kaum erklären konnte.

Öffnete schließlich die Augen und sah das lieblichste Geschöpf meiner gesamten Existenz vor mir- meine Bella.

Allerdings sah sie ein wenig, mmmhh panisch? aus. _Aber wieso? _Kann es nicht verstehen, es war doch so schön, so friedlich…

„_Jetzt sag doch endlich was! Bitte, Edward, sprich mit mir! Bist du verletzt? Was habe ich getan?_"

Mmh, ich glaube nicht, dass ich es bereue, was sie getan hatte, ehrlich gesagt, sie hatte mich verführt und ich habe es über alle Maßen hinweg genossen. Es war herrlich, einfach nur perfekt. „_Du hast nichts getan, gar nichts!_" krächzte ich, unfähig meine Stimme zu beherrschen. „_Aber, aber, was ist nur mit dir passiert? Wieso, bist du verdammt noch mal zusammengebrochen?_" stotterte sie und ihre Stimme brach ab. Ich sah, dass sie sehr weinte. Nun bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, zum ersten Mal in meiner gesamten Existenz hatte ich mich ganz und gar mir selbst hingegeben, so selbstsüchtig, so egoistisch…

Hatte es so sehr genossen, der Kuss war einfach perfekt gewesen, genauso so, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte…

Aber was war dann passiert? Konnte es mir irgendwie nicht selber erklären! War ich ohnmächtig geworden? Bin ich „_gekommen_"? Mmh, auch das weiß ich nicht, also hob ich leicht meinen Kopf, ich wusste, dass wenn _man(n) _kommt, es sichtbare Hinweise dafür geben muss. Schaute an mir herunter, sah, dass ich halbnackt, mit geöffnetem Hemd da lag, Bella neben mir kniete und mich fragend ansah. Wanderte weiter an meinen Hosenbund, sah in die Mitte und stellte fest….

… _kein Fleck zu sehen_! Also war ich theoretisch nicht „_gekommen_". Und genau das schien mir sehr seltsam. Als Bella mir meine Brust küsste, die Seiten mit ihren warmen Händen entlang strich, hatte ich gewusst, dass ich es nicht mehr länger aushalten würde können, Es war mehr als seltsam, war so verdammt eng in meiner Hose geworden, alles in mir schrie nach Erlösung, nach Erleichterung. Ich wusste, dass ich kurz vor diesem berühmten _Point of no Return_ stand.

Diesen Punkt hatte mal Emmett angesprochen, wollte aber nichts genaueres über _seinen_ Punkt erfahren, hatte es aber dennoch mal in einen meiner Bücher nachgeschlagen. Aber wieso scheint denn meine Jeans noch so… _unbefleckt „jungfräulich"?_

Also Fakt ist, ich bin nicht gekommen, obwohl ich dachte, _ich wäre es_… Die andere, viel wichtigere Frage lautet ja wohl dann: Was ist passiert und wie sollte ich es Bella erklären? „_Bella, ich kann dir einfach nicht erklären, was passiert ist, kann es selbst nicht recht nachvollziehen_!" „_Bitte, Edward, ich mache mir solche Sorgen um dich, bitte, bitte, versuche es zumindest mir zu erklären?_" Sie schien sich wieder ein wenig zu entspannen. „_Schatz, was weißt du über den Point of no Return?_"

Und in dem Moment, wo ich genau dies sagte, hätte ich es am liebsten wieder zurückgenommen, es war einfach _ZU_ peinlich. Ich drehte den Kopf auf die Seite, da ich ihr vor lauter Scham nicht in die Augen blicken wollte. „_Ich weiß nicht, was das ist, mein Schatz! Bitte erkläre es mir!_" bekannte Bella sehr verlegen. Fuck, jetzt durfte ich es ihr noch erklären, na wer anderen eine Grube gräbt, nicht wahr? „_Ich werde es dir erklären, aber du wirst verstehen, dass ich dir dabei auf keinen Fall in die Augen blicken kann!_"

„_Aber, wieso denn nicht, bitte schau mich an, bitte, tue es für mich!_" bat sie mich flehend. Wie kann ich ihr denn bitte so wiederstehen, wenn sie mich so flehend darum bittet? Diese Frau macht mich echt fertig. Erst mich verführen, dann mich weich wie Butter werden lassen mit ihren süßen Rehaugen.

Drehte langsam meinen Kopf wieder zurück zu ihr hin und holt tief Luft. _DAS_ konnte jetzt _SEHR_ peinlich _für mich_ werden. Wieso hatte ich denn auch damit angefangen? „_Bitte, Schatz, denke jetzt nicht schlecht von mir oder sei nicht sauer, es ist mir schon peinlich genug! Also der berühmte Point of no return…_", ich schluckte, „_Bella, du weißt, das es mir über alle Maßen gefallen hat und ich habe dich nicht weggestoßen. Es war einfach perfekt und ich bin wirklich sehr froh, dass du damit angefangen hast, bzw. mich ja verführt hast, wenn wir ehrlich sind!_"

Ich lachte leise und merkte, dass ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. „_Ich hätte niemals selbst damit angefangen, hatte gedacht, ich könnte es nicht, habe wirklich zu viel Angst dich zu verletzten und wie ich sehe, habe ich es auch getan!_" und wischte vorsichtig die Tränen weg, die immer noch ihre Wange herunterliefen. „_Als du damit angefangen hast, ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte, weißt du, wie sehr ich es mir gewünscht hatte und es so sehr genoss? Aber als du mich küsstest und ich wusste, das es kein normaler Kuss werden würde, entstanden so intensive Gefühle in mir, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Es war kein Verlangen mehr nach deinem Blut, keine Angst mehr da, dich zu verletzen, ich ließ mich einfach fallen und überließ mich deiner Führung!_"

Ah, jetzt wird es spannend. Ich musste etwas gestehen, was _mir mehr_ als nur unangenehm war. Aber zu meiner großen Schande bin _ich_ es ja gewesen, der sich das eingebrockt hat, also muss ich folglich diese Suppe auch auslöffeln.

Sie hätte mich nicht so sehen sollen, aber naja jetzt ließ sich die Uhr nicht mehr zurückdrehen, wollte es auch gar nicht mehr. Es war einfach alles, alles was ich je wollte. So _jetzt _auf in den Kampf…

„_Schatz, die Gefühle, die du in mir zum Vorschein gebracht hast, oh mein Gott, die waren so unglaublich, haben sich allerdings nicht nur in meinem Bauch ausgebreitet, sondern auch, wie soll man es sagen, in weiter südlichere Regionen! Weißt du, genau DAS hat mich dazu veranlasst, weiter zu gehen, als ich hätte gedurft, Herr Gott, Bella, du hättest alles von mir kriegen können, verdammt alles, in diesem Augenblick. Ich war dir mit Haut und Haaren verfallen, Wollte mehr… _

… _und meine Emotionen haben mich darin bestätigt, sie bauten sich immer mehr auf, es ist wie eine Treppe, eine Leiter, wenn du es so nennen willst, jede Sekunde eine Stufe höher, jede Sekunde, wo du das gemacht hast, WAS du gemacht hast, kletterte ich eine verdammte Stufe höher. Wollte die letzte erreichen…. Alles in mir schrie nach Erleichterung, Erlösung …._

_Bei der letzten Stufe stürzt man normalerweise ab, so habe ich mir sagen lassen, ich war schließlich noch nie in dieser Situation gewesen und verdammt, ja, Bella, ich wollte hinabstürzen, das war mir in diesem Moment wichtiger als alles andere auf der Welt. Wollte das es aufhört und dann, das es doch nicht aufhört. Es war so prickelnd, so unbeschreiblich, so vollkommen…._

_Doch dann… ich stand faktisch an der letzten Stufe und kam nicht darüber hinweg…._

_War maßlos enttäuscht, hätte Schreien können vor Verlangen… Ich wollte aber nicht, das du es siehst, wollte es nicht vor dir zugeben, Bella, glaubst du mir, wenn ich sage, du hast mich unwahrscheinlich… erregt_?"

„_Ja_", flüsterte sie, ein wenig geschockt von meiner Rede, meinem Gefühlsausbruch. Nie hätte sie das, glaube ich, von mir gedacht, war immer so selbstbeherrscht, schon fast krankhaft selbstbeherrscht, hatte sogar verdammte Regeln aufgestellt für unsere Art des „_Näherkommens_". „_Warte, Schatz!_" ich grinste sehr verlegen. „_Ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen. An diesem Punkt, die letzte Stufe der Leiter, der der Point of no Return genannt wird, da man normalerweise nicht mehr zurück kann, sondern nur noch vorwärts, genau an diesem Punkt dachte ich, dasselbe würde auch mit mir passieren und ich… ich würde vorwärtsfallen, die Erleichterung bekommen, die ich so sehr ersehnte. Aber wie du gewiss schon gesehen haben dürftest, es ist nichts passiert, ich habe es nicht geschafft…!_"

„_Was meinst du damit, was ist nicht passiert und was soll ich nicht gesehen haben?_"

„_Ach, mein Schatz, wir beide sind noch unschuldig!_" ich hätte laut auflachen können, ob dieser Peinlichkeit. „_Aber normalerweise dürftest du das doch wissen, wie man(n) in so einer Situation regiert!_"

„_Ja, natürlich weiß ich das!, das war nur ein Scherz, wollte dich nur ein bisschen ärgern, es ist einfach zu süß, wenn du versuchst etwas zu erklären, was man eigentlich gar nicht in Worte fassen kann!_" sagte sie lachend und knuffte mich in die Seite. „_Ich finde es einfach nur so schön, dass du dich windest und trotzdem so wunderbar ehrlich bist_!"

„_Du kleines, süßes Biest_!" gab ich überrascht grinsend zurück, packte ihre Hüfte und legte sie so auf dem Bett ab, sodass ich diesmal über ihr lag. _Eine wahnsinnig erregende Situation_!

Aber ich sollte mein „_Glück_" heut wohl nicht überstrapazieren und wieder wie ein Feigling, ein Schwächling auf Grund meiner eigenen Gefühle, zusammenbrechen. _DAS_ wäre gewiss _DER_ Joke des Abends, was sage ich da, _DES _Jahrhunderts. Ich höre schon Emmett brüllen: „_Deine kleine Bella hat aber ein ziemliches Temperament, findest du nicht kleiner Bruder? Klein Eddy hat sich davongemacht_!"

„_Du, Schatz?_" „_Ja_", „_Ich habe noch eine Frage: Wie kann es denn sein, dass du nicht über diese letzte Stufe hinweg gekommen bist und was ist danach passiert_?"

„_Das, meine kleine Hexe, sind zwei Fragen, nicht nur eine!_" erwiderte ich lachend und dennoch erregt, da ich ja immer noch zwischen ihren Beinen lag. Diese ganze Situation, dieser ganze Tag ist ein wenig grotesk, seltsam, verwirrend…

„_Ach, bitte_!" „_**Mmh, ich glaube, es war einfach zu viel, wenn du verstehst, aber es ist in keinem Fall deine Schuld, weißt du, ich habe fast 108 Jahre auf Liebe und körperliche Annährung verzichtet, irgendwann musste es sich ja mal rächen, oder?**_"

„_Du willst damit sagen, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, es waren zu viele Gefühle für dich auf einmal? Du konntest dich nicht zurückhalten, du wolltest über diese Klippe springen, um mal eine andere Metapher zu gebrauchen und konntest nicht… stattdessen bist du rückwärts, die eben erwähnte Leiter heruntergefallen, oh mein Gott, Edward!_"

Wir prusteten beide gleichzeitig los. „_Ich glaub sogar, dein Vergleich trifft es ganz gut…. Nennen wir es einfach die Leiter rückwärts heruntergefallen und dennoch weich gelandet…_" ergänzte ich lachend.

„_Aber, im Ernst jetzt, wird sich das nicht mehr wiederholen, muss ich jetzt Angst haben, wenn ich dich berühre, vorausgesetzt, du lässt mich dich erneut berühren!_" fragte sie ängstlich, aber mit einem kleinen Schalk in ihren Augen. „_Äh, ich denke doch sehr wohl, das du mich weiter berühren kannst, ich kann dir allerdings nicht versprechen, dass ich nicht wieder… die Leiter rückwärts runterfalle…., aber wir können es gerne ausprobieren_!"

„_Wie weit bist du bereit zu gehen_?" fragte sie mich ein wenig erregt… „_DAS, mein Schatz, wirst du gleich herausfinden…_" und legte diesmal _meine_ Lippen auf die _ihren…_


	7. Da zuckt er

Edwards POV:

Ich war nervös, aufgeregt und… _erregt._

Menschenskinder, als mir diese Situation voll bewusst wurde, musste ich _SIE_ mit einem Kuss ablenken, sodass sie nichts davon mitbekam, was mit _MIR_ passierte.

Als ob mein Zusammenbruch nie passiert wäre, reagierte mein Körper genauso „_angemessen_", wie ich gedacht habe, dass er _SO_ reagieren würde.

Ich sah ihr in die Augen, sie schaute ein wenig fragend und erwartend, küsste sie erneut und eine heftige Explosion begann sich in meinem Innern auszubreiten.

Es wurde ein wenig eng in meiner Jeans. Küsste sie drängend, fordernd. _DAS ist so gut, oh mein Gott. Unglaublich._

Leckte ihr über die Lippen, verkniff mir aber sicherheitshalber das Hineinbeißen in ihre Unterlippe. Ich wusste zwar, dass ich jetzt nicht die Kontrolle verlieren und sie beißen würde, aber es wurde mir bewusst, wie viel Zauber ihre sanften, weichen, warmen Lippen auf mich ausübten…

Konnte es nicht mehr aushalten, wollte _IN_ ihren Mund… und in diesen Moment öffnete sie bereitwillig diesen und ließ meine Zunge eindringen. Erneute Schauer jagten durch meinen Körper. Ich stöhnte in ihren Mund. Versuchte die Grenzen auszutesten. _Wann gedenke ich wieder zusammenzubrechen?_ Nicht nur Grenzen austesten, sondern auch abstecken. Wie weit kann ich gehen? Wie weit sollte ich gehen? _Und vor allem, wie weit waren wir beide bereit zu gehen?_

_Es wurde mir klar, es interessierte mich nicht mehr…_

Ich löste mich von ihren Lippen, ihre Augen schauten bedauernd, und strich ganz langsam und sacht mit sanften Küssen über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Duft, nach Freesien, Orangenblüten und… Erdbeeren? vernebelte meine Sinne. Instinkten vertrauen. Instinkte annehmen.

Alles in mir schrie danach sie glücklich zu sehen, sie glücklich zu machen….

Strich langsam mit meinen Lippen über ihr Gesicht, über ihre Augenlider, über ihren Haaransatz, wo ihr Duft noch ein bisschen intensiver war, aber ich hatte kein Brennen in mir drin, jedenfalls keines _DIESER_ Sorte, sondern eher einer anderen Art…

_Gott, es fühlt sich an wie Feuer, das sich durch meine Venen brennt, immer weiter und immer intensiver_… Strich weiter ihren Hals hinab, berührte ihr Ohr mit meinen Lippen, sie seufzte auf… knapperte ein wenig daran, sie stöhnte kurz auf und ich sah, dass es ihr entsetzlich peinlich war.

„_Bella, Liebes, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein.. ICH war es, der sich grad zum Affen gemacht hat, bitte lass es raus, es…. berührt mich sehr!_" flüsterte ich heiser an ihrem Ohr. Eine Gänsehaut durchzog ihren Körper, wie ich merkte…

Das Gefühl, _AUF_ ihr zu liegen, ihre Beine rechts und links neben meiner Hüfte, ihre Wärme spürend… _DAS_ alles machte mich mehr, als nur verrückt.

Plötzlich tat sie etwas, was mich augenblicklich einige, eigentlich sehr viele, wenn ich ehrlich, Stufen auf meiner Leiter nach oben schnellen ließ…

_Verdammt_, sie schlang ihre Beine um meine Hüfte, klammerte sich an mich und presste ihren Unterleib an den meinen. „_Oh, oh, mein Gott!_" keuchte ich. Sie nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste mich, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte…

Da war keine Sanftheit, keine Rücksichtnahme, keine Art von sanften, kleinen Küssen… _Es war pures Verlangen, fast schon Ekstase…._

Mein Kopf raste, war wieder in ihrer Gewalt, sie hatte erneut _die Führung_ übernommen. Und erneut fragte ich mich, wie sie das bloß anstellte. Mein Hose wurde verdammt eng. _Fuck, sie musste es doch spüren, wie heiß mich ihre Berührungen machten, oder? Sie musste einfach meine Erektion ganz deutlich zwischen ihren Beinen merken…_

„_Was machst du nur mit mir, Bella?_" stöhnte ich erregt heraus. „_Deine Grenzen austesten und…., wenn es dir zu viel wird, hör auf, stoß mich weg!_" Nein, _DAS_ konnte ich nicht mehr. Der Strudel begann sich zu drehen. Immer und immer weiter.

Allerdings wusste ich genau, was sie vorhatte, was ihr unausgesprochener Satz zu bedeuten hatte. _**Verdammt, ja genau DAS! DAS wollte ich jetzt! Jetzt! Erlöse mich, Bella!**_

Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte noch ein wenig mehr Selbstbeherrschung vorweisen können, um mich nicht so gehen zu lassen… Konnte es aber nicht mehr. Es war ein anderes Gefühl wie eben, ich schwebte, wusste was auf mich zukam, aber hatte keine Angst mehr, wollte mehr, _Erleichterung, die Erlösung…_

„_Oh mein Gott, ja, JA_!" Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, dessen war ich mir bewusst, war so verdammt erregt, sie brachte mich dazu, mich selbst und meine Ängste zu vergessen.

Sie merkte meine Anspannung, wusste wie ich mich fühlte… wusste, in welchem Strudel ich mich befand… Ich sah den Schalk in ihren Augen aufblitzen, als sie anfing, sich unter mir zu bewegen….

Ich stöhnte laut auf, nach Erlösung schreiend. Sie presste sich näher an mich und verschloss meine Lippen mit den ihren. Stöhnte weiter ihren Mund, konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten… und als sie ihre Zunge in meinen Mund wandern ließ und die meinige umkreiste, war es _zu viel…._

Ich zuckte, stöhnte mit ganzer Intensität auf, konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen, nicht mehr bremsen, rang nach nicht benötigter Luft. _Gott, DAS war so unglaublich gut…._

Ich zuckte noch mehr… „_**Halt mich fest!**_" schrie ich sie an…

Gab mir Geborgenheit und Frieden.

_Die Ekstase überwältigte mich_… Ich spürte, wie sich alles in mir aufbäumte, diese unglaublichen Gefühle… Niemals zuvor so eine unbeschreibliche Intensität… _Wieso habe ich es so lange versucht zu umgehen?_ …..bevor alles mich mit Erleichterung überfiel…. _**„Nicht aufhören,… Fuck!**_" schrie ich sie erneut an und sie hielt mich fest umklammert, als ich zuckend auf ihr zusammenbrach….

….

Bellas POV:

Er hatte doch nicht, oder? Hatte er _DAS_, was ich meine, das er es getan hat, wirklich gemacht?

Eigentlich sollte ich mir wahnsinnige Vorwürfe machen und ich _weiß,_ dass sich mein schlechtes Gewissen unwiderruflich schnell melden wird, aber ich fühle mich einfach so glücklich… _**ich habe ihn verführt! Und irgendwie war ich verdammt stolz darauf.**_

Aber gleichzeitig schämte ich mich, ich hatte ihn so schrecklich ausgenutzt und dabei wollte ich doch einfach, dieses wunderschöne Geräusch, sein Stöhnen, nicht aufgeben. _Er sollte einfach nicht aufhören_… Aber vielleicht hatte er nur wegen mir nicht aufgehört? _Oh mein Gott, jetzt meldet sich wirklich mein schlechtes Gewissen! _

Ich war so unwahrscheinlich erregt gewesen… als ich ihn zwischen meinen Beinen gespürt habe! Wollte ihn nicht sagen, dass ich _**IHN**_gespürt hatte, _ziemlich hart drückend, verlangend._

Nein, das wäre doch zu peinlich, _für ihn und für mich!_ Aber es muss ihm doch gefallen haben oder? Diese wunderbaren Geräusche, die aus seinem Mund kamen und wie er mich fast angefleht hatte, _ihn festzuhalten, nicht aufzuhören_… es war einfach so wunderschön… ich hätte wirklich im Traum nicht daran gedacht, dass er jemals, vor der Hochzeit solche Dinge zulassen würde…

Wurde aus ihm wirklich nicht schlau, hatte er es nur für mich gemacht, weil er wusste, dass ich es mir wirklich wünsche? Das ich es war, die diese Bedingung aufgestellt hatte? Ich hatte ihn zu etwas gemacht, was er gar nicht sein wollte, aber ja verdammt, ich hatte es so sehr gebraucht, will ihn aber inzwischen noch mehr als vorher… wie ein inneres feuer verlangt es mich nach seinen Berührungen… Ob es ihm gefallen könnte, wenn es nochmal passieren könnte? Stolz und Vorurteil sei Dank….


	8. Das war meine Lieblingsjeans Verdammt

Edwards POV

Ich hatte niemals, sogar nicht in meinen künsten Träumen daran gedacht, dass es so schön sein könnte. _Wo war der unschuldige, unsichere Teil von mir, dem nichts über seine Tugend ging, hin? Es hatte sich gewaltig etwas in mir verändert…_

Nicht nur den Orgasmus, den ich grad eben erlebte, immer noch völlig berauscht von den Gefühlen, sondern auch… alles, die gesamte Situation, Bella, meine kleine, süße Bella hatte mich verführt und ich bin mehr als bereitwillig darauf eingestiegen.

Und nun wurde mir ein Punkt klar, den ich bisher immer so schön außer Acht gelassen habe… Hatte vollkommen und absolut die Macht der körperlichen Anziehung unterschätzt und jetzt, _ja genau jetzt_, bekam ich meine Rechnung dafür. Sie kannte diese Macht und war sich dessen mehr als bewusst gewesen, was sie tat…

Von Anfang an habe ich sie immer mehr weggestoßen, sie instinktiv verletzt mit meiner Reaktion… Hatte faktisch auch ihre Gefühle verletzt, als ich immer und immer wieder sagte: _Nein, ich kann nicht! Zu viel für mich! Du musst einfach warten und Geduld haben! Und schon gar nicht vor der Verwandlung!_

Mmh, mir scheint, ich habe mir selbst eine Grube gegraben. Als ich genau das zuließ, was ich grad eben zugelassen habe, hatte ich eine Grenze überschritten, unsichtbar für sie, aber deutlich erkennbar für mich…

Sie hatte mich zu einem männlichen Wesen gemacht. Das hatte ich bisher immer so weitestgehend verleugnet, wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass ich als Monster in einem männlichen Körper steckte, war den entsprechenden Gefühlen immer so weit entwichen, dass ich irgendwann überhaupt keine Ahnung mehr hatte, dass es so etwas, mit nichts vergleichbares Schönes, gibt.

In dem Moment, wo ich mich in sie verliebte und sie sich in mich, verwandelte ich mich in einen Menschen, in all das, was sie schon immer in mir gesehen hatte, bevor ich es überhaupt nur erahnen konnte…

Mit ihren Berührungen und dieser fantastischen Explosion hatte sie mich zum Mann gemacht. Also noch nicht richtig, wenn man der Definition Glauben schenken darf, aber ich war auf dem besten Weg, hahaha, nein ich war unrettbar verloren in Begierden, die ich vorher nicht kannte, so verdrängt hatte….

Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob es gut oder schlecht für mich oder gar für sie ist…. _Definitiv schlecht_ ist es für uns beide, da ich nicht weiß, was noch an Gefühlen über mich kommen könnte, grad eben, das war wie ein Gefühlssturm, eine Explosion eines Vulkans, der so viele Jahre geruht hatte…. Und ich in Folge dessen nicht wusste, wie ich mich verhalten sollte… Ich konnte sie verletzten, sie gar umbringen, wenn ich mich weiter so gehen lassen würde, wie bisher…

Hätte sie gewiss erdrückt, wenn sie vor lauter Lust: „_Halt mich fest_!" schreien würde.. Sie in meiner Situation gewesen wäre. _DAS_ konnte ich ihr nicht antun. Also das Erdrücken, nicht die Situation…

_Was sollte ich tun_?

Ich hatte ein Schloss aufgesperrt, aber den Schlüssel schon auf dem Weg verloren.

Es ließ sich nichts mehr zurückdrehen, die Uhr tickt weiter, statt rückwärts… Aber wie weit würde es gehen? Ich dachte in diesem Moment an mein Versprechen, das ich ihr im Eifer meines Heiratsantrag gegeben hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es mir so irrational vorgekommen, so unreal!

Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es wirklich tot ernst meinte. Sie war bereit, mit mir zu schlafen, obwohl sie wusste, dass ich über alle Maßen gefährlich war. _Und ich hatte eingewilligt, scheiße, ich war ein Idiot!_

Allerdings musste ich mir jetzt eingestehen, die Gefühle, die Emotionen, die ich seit einigen Tagen mit mir herumtrug, zum Beispiel den Drang sie zu küssen, konnten nicht mehr aufgehalten werden… _War verloren, nicht mehr zurück, nur mehr vorwärts… War doch kein SO großer Idiot, wie ich dachte! _

Ich hatte diese Grenze gebrochen, mit diesem einen Augenblick, in dem ich ihr erlaubte, mich zu küssen und sie es tat. Und jetzt musste ich auch dafür geradestehen…

… beispielsweise auch mit dem riesen, nassen Fleck, der sich nun mitten auf meiner Hose befand… _Verdammt, DAS war meine Lieblingsjeans gewesen._

„_Woran denkst du_?" flüsterte sie vorsichtig erwartend. „_Ich habe mir überlegt, was das Beste für uns jetzt wäre?_"

„_Du, mein Schatz solltest duschen gehen und ich…_", sie gähnte und grinste hämisch, „_ich werde schlafen_!"

„_Nein, ach mein Schatz, DAS meine ich nicht_!"

„_Ich weiß!... Darf ich dir was anvertrauen? Es war so wunderschön, so perfekt, hätte nie gedacht, dass du es soweit kommen lassen könntest…! Allerdings mache ich mir Sorgen, wie es jetzt weitergehen könnte und wie wir uns jetzt verhalten könnten? Also, vergessen können wir es ja sicher nicht, hahaha_!"

„_Nein, ich werde immer mit einem imaginären Fleck auf meiner Jeans daran erinnert werden, was passiert ist, auch wenn Esme sie waschen sollte_ (Ach, du scheiße, sie wäscht sie und dann sieht sie das Sperma.. konnte es dann bitte noch peinlicher gehen?),

„_Jetzt sei doch mal Ernst_!" „_Bin ich! Aber mich beschäftigt nur eine Frage, Bella, können wir es aufhalten…. wenn nicht, was erwartest du jetzt von mir, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun kann oder sollte, es ist alles so berauschend, so neu und geheimnisvoll!_"

„_Ich glaube fest daran, wir können es nicht aufhalten und wenn, ich würde es nicht aufhalten wollen! Und was ich von dir erwarte: Das weiß ich nicht, vielleicht sollten wir alles langsam angehen lassen oder wärst du bereit noch ein paar __**deiner Regeln zu brechen**__?_" sagte sie zwinkernd zu mir.

„_Ich habe die einzige Regel gebrochen, die mir jemals wichtig erschien, wollte mich nie fallen lassen, weil ich immer alles unter Kontrolle halten wollte und jetzt, oh mein Gott, Bella, du hast mir eine andere Seite an mir gezeigt, eine, die mir noch nie bewusst war und ja…. Ich bin bereit, Regeln zu brechen, wenn du auch willst!... _

…_. Aber ich bitte dich, übernimm die Führung, ich kann sowas nicht, weiß nicht, wo ich dich alles berühren darf, streicheln, küssen, ich fürchte, ich werde zu weit gehen oder eher anders herum, ich werde gewiss alles kaputt machen, wenn ich dir aus Unsicherheit und Angst nicht das geben kann, was du von mir so sehr erhoffst!_"

„_Was erhoffe ich denn von dir_?" flüsterte sie leise und sehr geheimnisvoll an meinem Ohr.

„_Ich ,ich… weiß es nicht!_" Na, toll, _schon_ wieder brachte sie mich völlig aus der Fassung.

„_**Zeig es mir, Bella, zeig mir, was ich tun soll, bin bereit… du hast mich dazu gebracht, meine Grenzen zu sprengen. Bitte!**_" antwortete ich verlangend zurück. Sie war ein Dämon, ein Teufel… in der Gestalt eines Engels…

Bellas POV:

Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört, oder? Hatte er wirklich gesagt: _**Zeig es mir, Bella, zeig mir, was ich tun soll, bin bereit… du hast mich dazu gebracht, meine Grenzen zu sprengen. Bitte!**_ Mmh ich glaube schon!

Also mit allem hätte ich gerechnet, aber _DAMIT_ bestimmt nicht. Wie kann er denn nur so was sagen, so verdammt gut aussehen, riechen… _Oh mein Gott_! Er sollte verboten werden!

Er bringt mich dazu Sachen zu machen, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich hatte sogar meinen Freund, _DEN_ Unnahbaren, _DEN_ so Selbstbeherrschten verführt… _Himmel, Hilf_!

Er ist so verdammt sexy und erotisch und ich würde am liebsten alle diese Sachen mit ihm jetzt und auf der Stelle machen, die ich mir seit Monaten erträumte, _fast schon erflehte_! Alles in mir kribbelt noch, pulsiert verboten gut…

Als ich seine Beine um ihn geschlungen habe, hatte ich genau gespürt, was mit ihm los gewesen war und dieses Kribbeln ihn mir hörte einfach nicht auf.

Spürte seine Erektion, spürte wie er zuckte… Ein Wahnsinnsgefühl raste durch meinen Körper… wurde stärker, intensiver… Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch machten Luftsprünge. Und ich war so berauscht, so erleichtert, so siegesgewiss, als er zuckend auf mir zusammenbrach… _Das war so.. ich kann keine Worte dazu finden._

Grad eben hatte ich mir noch Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er es nicht genossen haben könnte, dass er es vielleicht nur meinetwegen getan hatte, aber als ich ihm in die Augen sah und erkannte, welche Erleichterung, welche Erlösung diese ausstrahlten… explodierten meine Emotionen, meine Sinne in mir drin…

Es war einfach alles zu schön, um wirklich wahr zu sein. War ich im Himmel? Oder am schlafen? Ich sollte mich vielleicht mal in den Arm kneifen, damit ich verstehe, das ich nicht träumte.

Es war mein Edward, mein Verlobter, den ich in wenigen Wochen zu heiraten gedenke, der über mir lag, ich meinen Unterleib immer noch fest an ihn gepresst, hatte seine zuckende Erektion ganz nah an meinem Unterleib gespürt…

Es war mein Edward, der sich verdammt noch mal, so dermaßen gehen ließ, dass mir schwindelig vor Augen wurde. _Wollte mehr von diesen Gefühlen, mehr… _Diesmal schreit alles _**in mir**_ nach Erlösung und Erleichterung. _Er hat mich mit seinem spontanen „Abgang" so dermaßen heiß gemacht, das ich ihn nahezu innerlich anflehte, mir auch über diese wunderbare Klippe zu helfen. _

Wusste nicht genau, wie es sich anfühlen sollte, aber es wurde immer intensiver und schwerer zu kontrollieren… und dann dieser Satz, den ich so ersehnte, von ihm zu hören: Das ich alles tun könne, was ich wöllte und er würde mir dabei helfen…

_**Verdammt, irgendetwas ist in ihm passiert… Sonst würde er das nicht so erregt fast schon herausschreien. Ich wollte genau dasselbe, wie er hatte. Bitte, Edward, erlöse mich!**_

„_Schatz! Ich bitte dich nur um einen Gefallen, bitte, bitte, ich will dich, ich will, dass ich auch komme, bitte! Gib mir Erlösung!_" stammelte ich, während er immer noch zwischen meinen Beinen lag und ich spürte, wie er erneut eine Erektion bekam. _Also heute bekam er wirklich nicht genug! Soll mir Recht sein! _

Erneut begann ich mich unter ihm zu bewegen und seine Erektion drückte sich an meine empfindlichste Stelle… Will mehr, _SOFORT_! „_Stärker, bitte press dich noch mehr an mich!_" keuchte ich erregt auf.

„_Fuck, ist das gut…! Bella, du machst mich wahnsinnig_!" stöhnte er erregt auf. War mir nicht sicher, ob er erneut kommen könnte, aber es war verdammt heiß, das ein sehr großes Körperteil von ihm sich in diesem Moment an mich drückte und er gewiss ähnlich empfand wie ich… Außerdem hatte er kein Hemd an. Spürte seine Bauchmuskeln, so hart und dennoch so weich… _Wollte ihn genau da berühren, küssen_…. Verlangend, erregend, gierig…

Sein Oberkörper war so makellos, perfekt geformte Muskeln, genau an den richtigen Stellen, Kerben und Täler an den Orten, wo sie hingehören… _So eiskalt und dennoch so verdammt heiß! _

Konnte mich kaum noch beherrschen, klammerte mich an ihn, um ihn noch näher zu spüren… Hörte, wie er aufstöhnte und sich schneller bewegte. „_Bitte stöhne für mich, Arrgh!_" er presste das sichtlich durch die Zähne, da er anscheinend nicht mehr richtig kommunizieren konnte… _War mir auch egal_! Wollte nur noch ihn, seinen Mund, seinen Atem an meinem Gesicht, seine Zunge in meinem Mund, so wahnsinnig gut…. „_Ja, ja, bitte Edward, erlöse mich!_" schrie ich ihn an und krallte meine Hände in die Bettdecke…

„_Komm, ja komm_!" schrie er zurück, sichtlich um Fassung ringend bemüht.

Es war so geil seine dunkeln Augen, fast schwarz vor Begierde, Verlangen und Lust aufblitzen zu sehen. Wir hatten alle unsere Klamotten (außer das Hemd) noch an, aber es fühlte sich an, als ob wir splitterfasernackt aufeinander liegen würden….

Ich spürte jede Bewegung seiner Erektion, jede Bewegung seiner Bauch und Brustmuskeln, spürte wie er zappelte und nach Luft rang, die er eigentlich gar nicht benötigte. Ich stand kurz davor… _Mmh, wie ich das wusste_… Keine Ahnung, aber fühlte sich trotzdem an, als würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, so geil und heiß, sich unsere Lippen erneut fanden und ich ihn so verlangend und begierig küsste, wie eben möglich…

_**Er rutschte ein wenig höher, tiefer, höher, tiefer… und genau das gab mir den Rest… Ich fiel und fiel… in diesen Strudel. So unglaublich, intensiv… „Ja, komm mit mir, bitte Edward, komm, ich will es…!" **_

Wurde von einer fantastischen Welle erfasst, die über mir zusammenbrach,…..

… in diesem Moment gab er auf und sich erneut fallen ließ in die Unendlichkeit…. Ich spürte, wie es sehr feucht zwischen meinen Beinen geworden war und DAS lag nicht nur an Edwards Anteil…

Ich war einfach nur glücklich, selig…. Ich wusste, ich hatte ihn die ganze Zeit nicht umsonst als Gott erachtet….


	9. Wie ein kleines Mäuschen

Edwards POV

_Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott! Das war so verdammt unglaublich, so geil, so heiß!_

Theoretisch gesehen _unse_r erster Orgasmus und ich bin so glücklich…

Bin ein klein wenig nach ihr gekommen und hab die Hose jetzt erst Recht versaut. Glaube, da hilft nur noch wegschmeißen, es wäre definitiv peinlich, wenn sie jemand jetzt zu Gesicht bekommen sollte. Aber es ist doch meine Lieblingsjeans, es wäre eigentlich viel zu schade, um sie wegzuschmeißen…

_Es hat mich so verdammt erregt, als sie gestöhnt hat, mich fast angefleht, nein sie hatte mich eindeutig angefleht, mit ihr zu kommen. Wie konnte ich ihr diesen Gefallen nicht tun? _

Es war wie eine Erfüllung, so fantastisch, dass mir das Vorenthalten meiner Gefühle für den körperlichen Teil unserer Beziehung jetzt wie _pure Blasphemie_ vorkommt….

Ich hatte gedacht, ich habe „_nur_" sie verletzt, als ich sie immer wieder wegstieß, immer wieder sagte, ich könne es nicht tun, würde sie verletzten, nein, geht einfach nicht… _aber dann begriff ich, mehr als ihr, habe ich nur mich selbst verletzt. _

Keuchte immer noch, die letzten Wellen schlugen durch meinen Körper… Ich schaute ihr in die Augen, so wundervoll, so tiefgründig, als wollte sie sagen… _Danke?_

Nein, nicht hatte sie mir zu danken, ich hatte ihr zu danken… es war wie ein Orkan gewesen, ein Tsunami, der über mich hinweg rollte…

Doch ich glaube in diesem Moment war mir ein weiterer Punkt klar, _ich hatte noch lange nicht genug, eben war ich noch der unschuldige, tugendhafte Junge und jetzt? Jetzt war ich jemand, der nicht mehr genug kriegen konnte, von diesem Meisterwerk aller Gefühle._

War süchtig, nach ihr, nach den Emotionen, die sie in mir erzeugt. Aber woher soll ich jetzt die Kraft nehmen, aufzuhören? Sie in Frieden zu lassen? Und wieder war ich zu egoistisch, zu selbstsüchtig,…. _**also DAS nahm wirklich langsam überhand. **_

„_Es war wirklich traumhaft, wunder, wunderschön! Ich danke dir, mein Schatz! Aber wieso konntest du auf einmal noch einmal kommen?_" fragte sie schüchtern, noch ein wenig mehr errötend, als ohnehin schon.

„_Ich weiß es nicht, kann es dir kaum erklären, es war so verdammt erregend, als du mich fast angefleht, mit dir zusammen zu kommen, wie, mein Schatz, konnte ich dir das nicht wiederstehen?_" erwiderte ich lachend zurück und zwickte ihr in die Wange. Sie fühlte sich so warm an so sanft, so wunderschön…

Es war einfach so perfekt, wie konnte ich ihr denn jemals wiederstehen? Genau _DAS_ fragte ich mich schon die ganze Zeit und fand keine zufriedenstellende Antwort. Weder für mich, noch für sie.

Eins wusste ich aber mit Sicherheit, niemals mehr konnte ihr einfach nicht mehr wiederstehen, den Schlüssel für das Schloss, das ich aufgesperrt hatte, habe ich endgültig verloren…

Und ich wollte es auch nicht mehr anders. Sie gähnte. _**War sie nun müde? Ach, Menschen, schlimm sowas… Ich könnte sie die ganze Zeit küssen, sie sogar streicheln… Aber nein, sie wird müde, zerbrechliche, kleine Menschen… **_

„_Magst du schlafen? Bist du müde_?"

„_Ja, schau mal auf die Uhr, es ist 00:27 Uhr, es wird Zeit für die Menschen unter uns, ihren Bedürfnissen nachzugehen… apropos Bedürfnisse! Schatz, was machen wir denn nun mit unseren Klamotten, also ich mein mit deiner Jeans und Shorts, ich kann mir schnell einen neuen Schlafanzug anziehen, aber du? Soll ich dir die Hose waschen, ich weiß, die möchtest die nicht unbedingt wegschmeißen, wie es Alice jetzt machen würde. Ich wasch die Sachen morgen!_"

„_Aber du lässt eines außer Acht! Soll ich nackt vor dir herumlaufen, ohne Hemd, ohne Jeans, ohne Shorts? __**DU hast vielleicht Gedanken**__! Ich glaube, ich laufe schnell nach Hause und hole mir etwas neues zum Anziehen, natürlich erst, wenn du eingeschlafen bist!_"

„_Ich glaube kaum, dass DAS so ein toller Einfall ist, du erinnerst dich vielleicht daran, dass deine Familie nicht gerade eine von der unaufmerksamsten Sorte ist, besonders Emmett wird sich freuen, wenn er dich SO sieht!_" sagte Bella und zeigte an mir herunter. Wenn ich rot werden könnte, hätte ich nun Ähnlichkeit mir einem Feuerlöscher.

Und ich kann mir _GENAU_ denken, was Emmett sagen würde: „_Bella, unsere kleine, süße Bella, hat dich herangelassen, nein, ich korrigiere mich, wie ich dich kenne, hast DU endlich Bella rangelassen, ist DAS genial, unsere kleine Jungfrau wird zum Mann! Mum,…. MUM! Ich muss dir was erzählen….!_" Ja genau, _DAS_ brauchte ich jetzt unbedingt. Was also tun?

„_Warum ziehst du nicht einfach ein paar Sachen von meinem Dad an und gehst morgen früh erst?_" „_Und wie bitte bekomme ich die Sachen von Charlie_?" fragte ich sarkastisch zurück.

„_**Hallo? Bin ich DER Vampir oder du**_?" „_Okay, Punkt für dich_!"

„_Die Shorts sind unten rechts im Kleiderschrank, die Unterwäsche in der Kommode links neben der Tür und sei leise_!" „_Bah, SEHR witzig_!" und zischte los.

Raus aus Bellas Zimmer, leise den Flur entlang, lauschte Charlies Schnarchen…

Er hatte die Tonlage eines Rasenmähers angenommen. Das ließ mich hoffen, das er von Bellas und meiner Aktion grad eben nicht viel mitbekommen hatte. Stand nun vor seiner Schlafzimmertür, drückte langsam die Klinke runter und trat ein….

Charlie lag auf dem Rücken, die Decke um sich geschlungen und schlief tief und fest. Ich sauste zu seiner Kommode links neben der Tür und nahm eine seiner Unterhosen aus der obersten Schublade. Oh ja, WEISSE Feinrippunterhosen…! _Genau, DAS was ich jetzt wollte_! Aber naja, es gab wohl nicht viele Möglichkeiten, derer ich mich bedienen könnte, also nahm ich die Shorts an mich. In dem Moment hörte Charlies Schnarchen auf und er drehte sich um….

Mein Herz würde nun aufhören zu schlagen, wenn es nicht schon längst tot wäre. Wurde nervös! Hibbelig! Hatte er mich gehört? War ich nicht leise genug? _Wenn er mich jetzt sehen würde, nachts um halb eins, an seiner Kommode stehend, einen riesen, weißen Fleck auf meiner Jeans und seine weiße Feinrippunterhose in der Hand? Ja, genau DAS würde sein Ansehen über mich sofort revidieren!_

Flink huschte ich zu seinem Kleiderschrank und zog eine helle, kurze Hose aus dem Fach, schloss die Schranktür und rannte so schnell, wie ich konnte und _DAS _war _SEHR_ schnell, aus dem Schlafzimmer und atmete durch… Hörte noch einmal durch die Tür, ob er vielleicht aufgewacht war… Nein, er schnarchte wieder wie ein Bär!

Erleichterung durchzog mich… rannte nun den Flur entlang, betrat das Badezimmer und setzte mich auf den Hocker, der dort stand. Atmete erneut tief durch… _und öffnete nun langsam_, war wieder in Gedanken bei Bella und unserer Aktion vorhin, _meinen Gürtel…._

Fädelte den Bund langsam durch die Lasche und zog ihn durch die Schlaufen. Ahnte irgendwie, das ich ihn gleich bei Charlies Hose brauchen würde. Öffnete nun den Knopf meiner Jeans und wünschte augenblicklich Bella würde _DIES_ tun…

…. zog den Reißverschluss hinunter und packte die Jeans mit den Händen und zog sie hinab… Ich trug eine schwarze, enganliegende Shorts… _es war also kein Wunder, wieso es grad eben so verdammt eng geworden war…_

Streifte die Jeans über die Knie, meine muskulösen Beine entlang, auch ein Produkt meiner „_Vorkriegserfahrung_" und zog sie dann über die Füße hinab. Meine Schuhe lagen verstreut in Bellas Zimmer, mir war es unangenehm gewesen, mich mit Schuhen in ihr Bett zu legen, also hatte ich sie ausgezogen, als ich mich auf ihr Bett setzte.

Stand jetzt nur noch in Shorts im Bad… _und zog diese mit einem Ruck hinab_….

… die Socken streifte ich ebenfalls von meinen Füßen. Wieso auch immer. Wollte jetzt am liebsten duschen, aber ich glaube, das würde Charlie aufwecken und das wär jetzt genau das, was ich nicht gebrauchen könnte.

Holte jetzt nackt die Kleider aus dem Wäschekorb, damit es Bellas Dad nicht direkt auffallen würde, wenn er Wäsche in den Korb legen sollte…

Schmiss nun meine Jeans, meine Shorts und meine Socken dort hinein und wollte so eben die restliche Wäsche wieder in den Korb werfen, _als mir Bellas schwarzer Spitzen-BH in meiner Hand auffiel… _

_**OH, oh! **_

Hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass sie überhaupt keinen mehr trug und jetzt… _Fuck, wieso hat sie soooo heiße Dessous_?

Ich glaube, sie will mich umbringen, nein sie will mich DEFINITIV umbringen, also präziser um den Verstand bringen, jedenfalls.

Lies die andere Wäsche zurück in den Korb fallen und hatte nur noch den BH in der Hand. Er duftete verführerisch nach ihr… _stellte mir grad vor, wie sich dieses Stöffchen, viel war ja nicht dran, sich um ihre Brüste spannte_… _**Oh mein Gott, nicht schon wieder**_…!

Schon wieder bekam ich eine Erektion, nur weil ich ihren BH in der Hand hielt… Wie würde er riechen, wenn ich ihn direkt an die Nase halten würde? Mein Verstand war noch am überlegen, ob es überhaupt moralisch vertretbar wäre, so etwas zu tun… Aber meine Hand war schneller… _Dieser Geruch, so intensiv, so sinnvernebelnd…. Meine Erektion wurde größer… Oh je… Was war denn nur mit mir los? Vor einem Tag hätte ich noch nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht, so etwas zu machen! Es war doch wirklich zum Verrücktwerden! _

Legte schnell den BH weg, mit einem kleinen Bedauern, stützte mich am Waschbecken ab, versuchte mich zu beruhigen, spritzte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und in den Nacken…

…Sah in den Spiegel, atmete zum dritten Mal tief durch und versuchte mich, der jetzt völlig nackt da stand, aus Bellas Augen zu sehen…

Gefallen ihr meine verwuschelten, bronzefarbenen Haare, die jetzt noch mehr durcheinander als sonst sind, da Bella sich ihrer angenommen hatte in ihrem Eifer mich noch mehr zu ihr hinunter zu ziehen.

Gefallen ihr meine Augen, die sich je nach meinem „_Hungergefühl_" verändern, von dunkelkaramell zu Bernstein? Ehemals waren sie grün gewesen. Grün gefällt mir eigentlich ganz gut, mag Grün… Grün ist das Gras, die Hoffnung, die Farbe der Hälfte von Bellas Schlafanzug.. Die andere Hälfte ist dunkelblau, meine Lieblingsfarbe..

Mag sie meine Lippen, die jetzt gewiss eiskalt für sie sind? Oder gefällt ihr _mein Körper_ besser?

Ich lief ihn mit den Augen ab und versuchte ihn aus Bellas Sicht zu sehen… Hatte einen wahrlich muskulösen Oberkörper, nicht so sehr wie Emmett natürlich, aber dennoch besitze ich muskulöse Oberarme, allerdings eine nicht sehr kräftige Brust und war auch nicht viel beharrt… Nur ein klein wenig in der Mitte, was auch nicht schlimm ist…

Mein Bauch war das, was im Allgemeinen als _Sixpack _bezeichnet wird. Ich würde ihn nicht so bezeichnen, sondern eher… _als muskulös halt_! Die Kerben und die Tiefen saßen an den richtigen Stellen, unter meinem Bauch befand sich ein kleiner, fast schwarzer Streifen Haare, die normalerweise jetzt in der Shorts enden… _Aber da ich keine anhabe…_

Oh je, mir wurde bewusst, ich starrte _MEINEN_ Körper an, anstatt mich anzuziehen und zu Bella, meiner Liebsten zu gehen… Da gab es nur ein Problem… _Ein großes_! Hatte immer noch eine riesen Erektion! Was mache ich denn nur? Denk an was anderes, denke an… _**dreckige Wäsche, mmh, schlechte Idee, Bellas BH! Denk an… ach egal!**_

Zog Charlies Unterhose und Shorts an und… ja, ich hatte Recht, ich brauchte den Gürtel und ja, ich sah verdammt dämlich aus!

Huschte aus dem Bad, schloss die Tür und rannte in Bellas Zimmer… Sie lag unter ihrer Decke und ich sah das ihr Schlafanzug auf dem Boden lag… und sie einen anderen angezogen hatte. Ja, ok, ich musste zugeben, war ja auch lange weg gewesen.

Das Mondlicht schien durch das Fenster und beleuchtete Bellas Zimmer mit einem leichten, silbrigen Schimmer. Sie schlummerte, schlief jedoch noch nicht fest…. _Oh, mein Gott, wie süß sie ist, so friedlich_… legte mich augenblicklich neben sie, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie meine erneute Erektion bemerken würde und streifte ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht. Sie lächelte und schlug die Augen auf…

Schaute mir mit ihren schokoladenbraunen Augen direkt in die Seele, so kam es mir zumindest vor. „_Ich habe meine Kleidung unten in den Wäschekorb gepackt- Bist du dir sicher, das du es wirklich machen möchtest? Es ist mir unheimlich peinlich_!"

„_Muss es nicht! Es ist ganz natürlich!_" sagte sie sehr schläfrig. „_Träum süß, mein Engel!_" und hauchte ihr ein kleines Bussi auf den Haaransatz, nahm sie in die Arme und bemerkte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte. Sie schlief ein.

_**Fragte mich, ob sie diese Nacht wieder von mir träumen würde, besser gesagt, ich war mehr als gespannt, was sie diesmal im Schlaf reden würde…**_


	10. Und je mehr es bedeckt wird, desto

Edwards POV

Normalerweise genoss ich diese Nächte neben Bella sehr. _Doch heute_! Heute war ich mehr als gespannt, was sie diesmal im Schlaf reden würde, konnte es kaum erwarten. War irgendwie total nervös.

Was wäre, wenn sie im Schlaf sagen würde, dass es ihr überhaupt nicht gefallen hat? Oder so? Sie sagt im Schlaf immer die Wahrheit, das habe ich nun herausgefunden….

Dachte an die Nacht, in der ich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Zimmer war, mich in dem Schaukelstuhl setzte, der links neben dem Schreibtisch steht und sie beobachtete.

In dem Moment, wo sie meinen Namen flüsterte und mich in ihren Träumen bat, nicht wegzugehen, da ist mir klar geworden, dass ich sie liebte . _**Es war wie eine Offenbarung. Als wäre die Welt stehen geblieben, nur für einen Moment, einen Moment, ganz für mich, nur ich und sie. **_

…. Die Welt drehte sich weiter, aber meine war für immer stehen geblieben. Ich liebte sie und werde sie bis in alle Ewigkeit lieben. Es war bis jetzt mit die schönste Nacht meiner gesamten Existenz gewesen, neben meinem Heiratsantrag, wo sie JA sagte und die Nacht, wo wir endlich wieder zusammen waren, nachdem ich Idiot sie aus lauter Dummheit verließ…._aber nun bin ich sehr gespannt, was wird sie sagen?_

_02:17Uh_r…Sogar für einen Unsterblichen kann die Zeit lange werden, sehr lange. Sie sieht so wahnsinnig schön aus, wie sie sich in die Decke geschmiegt hat, das ihr nicht kalt wird… An meine Brust gepresst, ich lag immer noch mit nackten Oberkörper da… Erst wollte ich das Hemd wieder anziehen, aber da hatte sie ihre rechte Augenbraue hochgezogen und ich begann zu begreifen, das ich es auf keinen Fall tun sollte. Warum auch? Mir wurde ja nicht kalt, im Gegenteil, es gab mir ein wunderschönes Gefühl von Intimität und Wärme, das sie auf meiner Brust lag, ihr Gesicht an meine rechte Bauchseite gedrückt. Meine Arme hatte ich um sie geschlungen….

Die Strähnen ihres wunderschönen braunen Haares fielen ihr über das Gesicht und streichelten meine Brust… _Bisher hatte ich ihr noch nie gesagt, dass ich kitzelig bin,… wieso sollte man auch seine „Feinde" mit „Waffen" versorgen, die sie gegen einen selbst einsetzen können? _

_02:54 Uhr_: Wieso sprach sie nicht? Als wollte sie mich im Traum noch ein wenig ärgern. Natürlich konnte sie nichts dafür… Ich wusste, das es keine geregelten Zeiten für ihre Dialoge gab, _aber ich war so innerlich gespannt…_

_03:03 Uhr_: „_Edward!_" flüsterte sie. Es überrascht mich immer wieder. Das Gefühl ist so schön, würde mir definitiv eine Gänsehaut verursachen, wenn es gehen würde. Erneut drehte sich die Welt nicht mehr weiter… „_So schön_!" erzählte sie weiter. _**Ah, JETZT wird es interessant. **_

„_Wunderschöner Körper, wie ein griechischer Gott…_!" Mmh, ich glaube sie glorifiziert mich, aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich geschmeichelt. Ich hatte es eigentlich nicht verdient, so glorifiziert zu werden, aber wenn sie der Meinung ist, gut… Ich würde sie ja auch nicht anders beschreiben….

„_Ja, ja, oh Gott, ja komme mit mir_!" _**Oh je, DAS hatte sie jetzt nicht ernsthaft gesagt, oder?**_ Hatte ich mich verhört? Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in meinem Körper aus, besonders intensiv fühlte es sich an der Stelle an, wo sie mit ihrem Kopf lag, aber es wanderte auch wieder einmal zwischen meine Beine.

Es wurde eng in Charlies Shorts. _Ich musste mir auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht aufzustöhnen, das war dermaßen geil, so erregend_… Fast so schön, wie ihr Stöhnen grad eben, oder ihr Höhepunkt, aber natürlich nur _fast_ so schön… Gerade eben, das ein Meisterwerk, ein Michelangelo… Aber es bewegte mich und würde mein Blut zum Kochen bringen, wenn ich welches hätte…. _Ich weiß allerdings nicht, was ich machen würde, wenn sie weiter ihre Träume unbewusst mit mir teilen würde…_

„_ER ist so verdammt groß! So geil! Hätte nicht gedacht, das er so perfekt ist! Ja, komm für mich, press sich noch weiter an mich, will dich spüren…!_"

…. Das war _zu viel_ für mich, flog mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit nach vorne, auf den Schaukelstuhl, meinen Stuhl, zu und klammerte mich an dessen Lehne. Hofft,e sie wäre nicht aufgewacht, als ich sie etwas hart von meinen Bauch herunternahm! Achtete darauf… nein, sie seufzte und drehte sich auf die rechte Seite… Sah vielleicht noch süßer aus, als grad eben, nur ihre Nasenspitze schaute nun mehr aus der Bettdecke heraus.

_**Aber was, zum Teufel, war mit MIR los?**_ Setzte mich in den Stuhl… umklammerte immer noch die Lehne und wenn ich nicht aufpassen würde, würde von der Lehne nur noch Sägemehl übrig bleiben. Entspannte meinen Griff etwas. Sie kann mich nur mit der bloßen Kraft ihrer Worte um den Verstand bringen! _War verwirrt… meine Erektion wurde partout nicht kleiner. Was sollte ich tun? Die Hose spannte ziemlich, tat schon fast weh… _

_Oh, oh,… oh mein Gott_! Sie fing wieder an zu stöhnen… _KEIN _gutes Zeichen, jedenfalls nicht für die immer und immer größer werdende Erektion in meiner Hose… Sie schrie wieder nach Erleichterung… Mir kam der Spruch in den Sinn: Wehe, wenn sie losgelassen…

Na, toll ich hatte mir selber erlaubt, die Sache anzufangen und sah auch ein, es gab kein Zurück mehr… Oh je… „_Ja, Edward! Oh Gott, so verdammt geil! Ich will IHN spüren!_" _**Nein, nicht auch DAS noch… **_

Bevor ich noch richtig überlegen konnte, fuhr meine Hand von der Lehne des Stuhles an meine Hose… Nein, nein das durfte nicht sein… _SO etwas habe ich noch nie gemacht, wollte jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen_! Weiß aber ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, wieso ich _SO_ etwas noch nie gemacht hatte, machen das Männer nicht immer so?

Die Antwort auf die Frage ist, glaub ich, ganz einfach: Bella hat aus mir einen Mann gemacht, also bisher „_nur_" einen halben, aber trotzdem waren die männlichen Gefühle, die ich bis dahin sehr erfolgreich versuchte zu verdrängen, jetzt ziemlich durcheinander und forderten ihren Tribut….

„_Wie eine Explosion! Ja, ja! Bitte kommen, will es sehen… spüren_!"

Meine Hand wanderte immer weiter zu meiner Erektion hin und….

…umfasste sie. _Mit Druck_. Die andere Hand nahm ich in den Mund, biss fest drauf, wollte partout nicht aufstöhnen… Meine Gedanken schweiften ab … Zu unserem unglaublichen ersten gemeinsamen Orgasmus. Das Kribbeln breitete sich weiter aus, fühlte, wie sich meine Sinne vernebelten… Konnte kaum geradeaus sehen… So verdammt gut…

Meine Hand streifte nun von oben nach unten… Durch die Hose hindurch… _**Oh, Fuck! Wie lange konnte ich das bitte aushalten und WIE bitte würde es sich anfühlen, wenn ich IN die Hose gehen würde?**_

Keiner konnte mich bisher auf das Thema der körperlichen Anziehung vorbereiten, wollte es auch bisher noch nie richtig wissen… Aber eines wusste ich mit Bestimmtheit… _**Lange ist DAS nicht auszuhalten und dabei war ich schon zweimal gekommen… Wann ist endlich mal Ruhe?**_

Merkte, Ruhe gab es nicht mehr.. jedenfalls wenn Bella in der Nähe ist… aber auch nicht, wenn sie nicht in der Nähe ist, dafür sind meine Vorstellungskraft und meine Erinnerungen da… _Ganz schlimm sowas_….

Und Bella?... Bella gönnte mir wirklich keine Ruhe, als sie erneut aufstöhnte und sich ein wenig im Bett aufbäumte… _Was macht den dieses Mädchen nur mit mir? War ihr mit Haut und Haaren verfallen!_ Und vor allem konnte mich nun nicht mehr kontrollieren. Meine Selbstbeherrschung wackelte eben schon ein wenig, als sie meine Erektion einer genaueren Prüfung unterzogen hatte und für _GROSS_ und _FANTASTISCH_ bewertet hatte…

Aber nun, bei ihrem Stöhnen? Bähm, Selbstbeherrschung ade, konnte ich denn sicher sein, dass ich überhaupt jemals eine besäßen hatte? Bei Bellas Körper, ihren Küssen, ihrer melodischen, sexy Stimme?

Meine Hand fuhr immer schneller über meine Erektion… Schloss die Augen, konzentrierte mich nur noch auf mein Handeln… Biss immer und immer fester auf meine Hand… Trotzdem stöhnte ich lauter, als ich wollte… Öffnete den obersten Knopf von Charlies Hose, zog den Reißverschluss herunter und führte meine Hand unter die Shorts… _**Oh mein Gott, wenn es ÜBER der Shorts schon so phantastisch ist, wie soll man DAS jetzt beschreiben…. ?**_

Biss noch ein wenig fester zu, _DAS _würde Abdrücke geben, ganz klar! _Hahaha, ich freue mich echt schon, was meine Familie sagen wird, wenn sie mich SO sieht!_

…. Wurde immer schneller, erhöhte den Druck ein wenig… War so verdammt geil, so erregend! Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, nur noch ein klein wenig… _verdammt JA!_ _Wieso hatte ich die ganze Zeit auf SOWAS verzichtet_? Fuhr mit der Hand immer wieder nach oben und dann nach unten, griff noch ein wenig fester zu… Schloss erneut die Augen, genoss es einfach und dann… meine Erektion zuckte ein wenig, wie gerade eben… und ich fing alles mit der Hand auf… Damit Charlies Hose nichts abbekam.. Wär gewiss toll, Bella zu erklären, wieso die Hose von ihrem Dad auch noch voll ist… _Wieso konnte ich mich auch nicht beherrschen?_ _**Egal, scheiß verdammt egal… Alles in mir hatte nach Erlösung geschrien und ich habe sie mir selbst gegeben, zum ERSTEN Mal in meinem Leben…**_

Heute war echt die Nacht der ersten Male: Der erste Zungenkuss, Erster Orgasmus, Erster Orgasmus mit ihr, Erstes Mal es selbst gemacht… _**Oh, ja, ich war DER Held!**_

Taschentücher? Hatte Bella Taschentücher hier? Lagen sie nicht auf dem Schreibtisch? Ah ja, da vorne… Wischte alles ab und schmiss sie in den Mülleimer….. Huschte kurz noch einmal für heute Nacht ins Bad und wusch mir kurz die Hände… Schaute in den Spiegel, wirkte ich ein wenig aufgekratzt? _Mmh, kann ich gar nicht verstehen…_

Sauste zurück in ihr Zimmer, hoffte, sie hatte die Aktion von vorhin nicht mitbekommen… Legte mich erneut neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm… Hoffte, sie würde nicht wieder anfangen irgendwelche Sätze oder Wortfetzen von sich zu geben…

Aber die weitere Nacht passierte nichts mehr, irgendwie erleichterte mich genau _DAS_.

Obwohl Samstag war, klingelte ihr Wecker um 08:00 Uhr morgens. Sie ist ein reger Morgenmuffel… Hörte, ob Charlie schon wach war, aber er schien noch am schnarchen… Seltsam, wollte er nicht angeln gehen? Na, egal…

„_Liebes, bevor mich Charlie sieht, ich husche kurz nach Hause und komme um 10:00 Uhr, um dich abzuholen, ok_?"

„_Mmh!_" brummte sie und ich deutete das als Ja. „_Viel Spaß daheim… und grüß Alice und vor allem Emmett von mir…_"

„_Sehr witzig, bis gleich_!" sagte ich zu ihr, gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz und verschwand durch das Fenster…


	11. Verliebt und gleichzeitig unvernünftig

Mit diesem Kapitel, dass das wirklich längste ist, was ich je geschrieben habe… bedanke ich mich bei allen, die mich mental aufgebaut haben, mich ermuntert, Seduction nicht „_sterben_" zu lassen…

_**Tinare05**__: Ich hab mit dir stundenlang diskutiert und du wolltest es ebenso nicht wie ich, das Sed. Vom Mark genommen wird… Du hast den imaginären Krieg, den ich führte (gegen mich selbst) mitbekommen, live, und dafür danke ich dir…._

So, da wir in den letzten Kaps. Edward dabei beobachten durften, wie er auf „_Entdeckungsreisen_" geht, führt uns DAS letztendlich zu der Frage, wieso auf einmal,… _dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel…?_ Ihr kennt den Edward aus dem Buch und _DEN_ werdet ihr garantiert auch hier wiederfinden, doch einige Antworten werdet ihr garantiert schon erahnen können (aber …Überraschung, vllt. Werden es gar nicht, diejenigen, die ihr erwartet…) aber nicht viele und deshalb seit gespannt, wie es weitergeht….

Hoffe damit, auf einen Haufen Reviews, die mich in den letzten Tagen so sehr aufgebaut hatten, Leute, ihr hattet mir echt den Tag versüßt… Hoffe, ihr habt genauso so viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben….

_**So und nun genug vorgeplänkelt… Let´s have Fun… **_

**Edwards POV:**

….„_Sehr witzig, bis gleich_!" sagte ich zu ihr, gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz und verschwand durch das Fenster…

**Alice POV:**

**Flashback ( 8 Wochen zuvor):**

….

„_Charlie, bitte, bitte, bitte! Darf Bella das Wochenende bei uns übernachten? Bitte! Wir schauen DVD und Mum macht ihre weltberühmte Pizza zum Abendbrot… Und nein, sie wird garantiert bei mir im Zimmer schlafen, was denkst du den? Bitte_!"

„_Ach, Alice, du weißt, ich kann dir keinen Wunsch abschlagen_!"

„_Danke, Charlie… Bella wird begeistert sein von unserem Mädchenwochenende, kein Edward, nur ich und sie und Shopping_!"

„_Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen_!" seufzte Bella und verdrehte die Augen. „_Dad, wie konntest du mir das antun_?"

Charlie kicherte leise und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um sich das heutige Footballspiel anzuschauen. Ich rechnete jetzt nicht mehr mit ihm und das war gut so… Dieses Wochenende, ich weiß …_es wird etwas ganz besonderes sein_. Aber nicht nur für mich, da ich theoretisch gesehen meine Freundin da hatte.. aber praktisch gesehen wird Edward sie in Beschlag nehmen. Die ganze Familie wird wegfahren, um weitere Genossen und Freunde für den Kampf gegen Victorias Armee zusammenzustellen… _Inklusive MOI!_

Das ich da wäre und mit Bella einen DVD-Abend machen würde, diente nur als Vorwand, um sie das gesamte Wochenende bei uns, besser bei Edward, lassen zu können… **So wäre sie in Sicherheit**! Dies ist allerdings nicht der einzige Grund, wieso sie die drei Tage bei ihm sein sollte. _**Er hat es geplant**_… Hatte es vor einigen Tagen in einer Vision gesehen und schmunzelte jedesmal, wenn Bella mich anblickte… _Ha, wenn du wüsstest, was mein Bruder mit dir vorhat! _

Hatte es schon seit Monaten irgendwie geahnt und Bruchstücke in Visionen gesehen, doch erst vor einigen Tagen die komplette Version…

Bella konnte einfach nicht mit einem Kleid von der Stange ihre Hochzeit mit meinem Bruder feiern, also _DAS_ gehörte sich einfach nicht und war irgendwie… _eklig_!

Das Resultat ist, das ich schon vor Monaten ihr Kleid bei Valli bestellt habe… Menschenskinder, man _MUSS_ einfach auf alles gefasst sein, vor allem bei dieser Familie… und Valli hat Lieferzeiten, gewaltige Lieferzeiten. Qualitäten und Unikate brauchen halt ihre Zeit… Hab es bisher erfolgreich geschafft, meinen Bruder aus meinen Gedanken herauszuhalten.. Summte einmal die mexikanische Nationalhymne in meinem Kopf oder sprach das „_Vater unser_" in Latein oder Aramäisch, wenn ich dachte, das er sich wieder auf „_Entdeckungsreisen_" machte… _Hihi, er ahnt nichts_…

Es wäre aber auch pure Blasphemie, wenn er dieses Meisterwerk jetzt schon in meinen Gedanken zu sehen bekäme… _**Er soll sich gedulden, BAH!**_

Valli hatte von mir Entwürfe zugeschickt bekommen, wie es aussehen soll.

In den zwanziger Jahren des vergangenen Jahrhunderts, wo Edward verwandelt wurde, kam es langsam aber stetig zu einer Revolution in Sachen Brautkleidern. Die Bräute trugen vorher Schwarz oder ein regional bedingtes Festtagskleid. Hätte Edward noch ein paar Jahre als Mensch verleben dürfen, dann hätte seine Braut, vorausgesetzt, _er hätte überhaupt eine abbekommen_, mit Sicherheit weiß getragen. Weiß ist die Farbe der Reinheit und auch Unschuld… und die mit Abstand schönste, für Bellas Brautkleid….

Habe es ein wenig nach dem historischen Vorbild der zwanziger Jahre entwerfen lassen, aber den größten Teil, _und beide, Bella UND Edward, werden es mir danken_, nach der heutigen Auffassung, meiner heutigen Auffassung, von einem Kleid… _Will doch nicht, das Bella mit einem stocksteifen Kleid, mit STEHKRAGEN und zugeknöpft bis an beide Ohren meinen Bruder das JA-Wort gibt… Eher knutsche ich Emmett, als das zuzulassen…_

Es wird einen leichten Ausschnitt haben mit weißer Korsage darunter… Schulterfrei.. mit etwas ausladendem Rock, aber nicht _ZU_ ausladend, wir heißen ja nicht Marie Antoinette, _hihi muss bei der Vorstellung innerlich kichern_.. Bella in einem 2 mal 2 Meter Kleid, muss senkrecht durch die Tür… _**Oh, nein schnell an was anderes denken… ZU komisch die Vorstellung…**_

Es wird auf jeden Fall Spitze haben, erlesene Spitze, keine Frage… _Wie gesagt, beide werden mir noch dankbar sein, dass ich nur das Beste, das wirklich Beste für beide bekommen habe…_

Ach, Bella, wenn du sehen könntest, welche Mühe er sich gegeben hat… _Du?_ _Du würdest schreien davonlaufen und dich verstecken_,…. aber naja ich gehe wohl Recht in der Annahme, du siehst es nicht und wirst dich mit absoluter Sicherheit überraschen lassen…. _Hihihi_…Aber wird ja auch langsam mal Zeit… _**Wieso hat der Kerl auch so lange gewartet**_? Aber er ist so romantisch…

Oh je, was sehe ich denn da? _**Bella, DAS wirst du doch nicht tun, oder**_? Hey, meinen Bruder SO zu einem Kompromiss zu überreden…! Jaja, stille Wasser sind tief und deine Hormone am durchdrehen… _**Armer, kleiner Bruder, was ihn DAS an Selbstbeherrschung kosten wird… **_

Ich würde nicht lange zögern, wenn Jasper so … Hormonbeladen auf mich zugehen würde… _Obwohl, ach Jazz… heute Nacht, mach dich auf etwas gefasst…_

„_Können wir los, Alice, du kleiner Nervzwerg_?" fragte mich Bella… Mmh, war wohl so in Gedanken gewesen, das ich nicht mitbekommen hatte, das sie schon ihre Sachen für das Wochenende gepackt hatte. „_Ciao, Charlie… Dad_!" Er brummte etwas unverständliches, da er möglichst nie beim Footballschauen gestört werden wollte.

Wir stiegen in meinen wunderschönen, gelben Ferrari… Ich war so stolz darauf, Edward ist ja so ein Charmeur, wenn er nicht mein Bruder wäre, hätte ich ihn jedes Mal abgeknutscht, wenn ich mein kleines, gelbes Schätzchen betrachte.

Eigentlich ist es ja eine _Bestechungsgabe_, das ich Bella „_ruhig_" stellen, d.h. von bestimmten Orten fernhalten solle, wenn er mal nicht da ist…

Naja, hat ja bekanntlich bisher nicht so ganz geklappt und ich hätte ihn noch mehr knutschen können, das er mir das Auto nicht direkt wieder abgenommen hatte. _Er musste doch wissen, das seine kleine Bella ihren eigenen süßen Kopf gerne mal durchsetzt und genau DAS wird ihn heute Abend ein sehr, sehr großes Stück Selbstbeherrschung kosten… _

Ich stelle ihn mir schon vor, wie er sich sprichwörtlich _wie ein Wurm_ windet um seine Überraschung an Bella möglichst schadenfrei herauszubringen und _SIE?_

HA und da hatte mal jemand gedacht, stille Wasser sind nicht tief… und nicht sehr schmutzig! _**Achte auf die Ruhigen, die sind die Schlimmsten, wird er auch noch feststellen…**_

Aber wie ich ihn kenne, wird er wieder sagen, das er weiter als ein Bussi auf den Mund nicht gehen kann… _Sie ist doch nicht so zerbrechlich, wie alle denken, vor allem, wie er denkt…_

Manchmal setzt sie sprichwörtliche Energien frei… Da wird man selbst als Unsterblicher neidisch… _**Herr je..! Der arme Edward…**_

Sah in meiner Vision gerade sehr deutlich, was sie vorhat… mit ihm… Ne, Bella, Regeln sind da um… na halt da zu sein, nicht um gebrochen zu werden… Hahaha, wem sag ich das?

_Bin ich nicht der personifizierte Regelbrecher? _

Nun gut… Wenn Bella das durchzieht, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir mal schoppen gehen müssen… Ach, shoppen… Schon so lange nicht mehr… Victoria Secrets hat so eine wunderschöne Kollektion zur Zeit.. so feminin und unschuldig, einen Hauch lüstern… Genau DAS Richtige für meine Schwägerin in spe… und auch für meinen Bruder… _Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, jedenfalls nicht mehr bis zur Hochzeit, bis seine Selbstbeherrschung zu bröckeln anfängt… Er wird ihr nicht wehtun, im Gegenteil…_

Er hat soviel Kontrolle aufgebracht, als er James Gift aus ihrer Hand gesaugt hat… Glaube, ich hätte nicht geschafft aufzuhören. Edward ist einfach viel beherrschter als wir alle zusammen, ausgenommen Charlisle natürlich…. _Aber irgendwann muss doch die Mauer, die er um sich selber aufgebaut hat, leichte Risse kriegen, oder?_

Ach, Brüderchen, warten wir einfach mal ab… Mmh, jetzt weiß ich, was _er_ tun wird… _Oh, Edward, ich freue mich so für dich…_

**Edwards POV:**

**Flashback (8 Wochen zuvor):**

Alice wusste _ES_, da war ich mir mehr als 100 Prozent sicher und da ich persönlich nie gegen Alice wetten würde… Bin aber so froh, dass sie es nicht ausgeplappert hat, noch nicht einmal Jasper, obwohl ich mir fast sicher gewesen war, das er es von ihr wusste…

_Mmh, also nur ich und der kleine nervige Zwerg… _

War so dermaßen nervös, lief die ganze Zeit nur im Kreis… Wieso konnte einem die Zeit als Vampir so unendlich vorkommen? War mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt Autofahren konnte und jetzt still neben ihr zu sitzen in ihrem Transporter, oh je, oh je… _Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass das gut gehen würde_… Es war doch eh schon ein fast unmenschlicher Akt, die ganze Nervosität vor meinen anderen Familienmitglieder geheim zu halten… Jasper ahnte was, konnte es aber nicht richtig einordnen… _Hab ihn kurz gedanklich „überprüft_"… Er fragt sich, ob die Unruhe, die von mir ausgeht, auf das Wochenende zurückzuführen ist… _Bella und ich, alleine… __**Wir beide und ein Verlobungsring**__… Wovon Jasper aber auch nichts wusste. Gut so. Wenn das Emmett herausfinden würde, na wirklich GANZ toll._

Sie hatte zu mir gesagt, ich dürfte ihr nichts kaufen oder schenken… Es fiel mir so verdammt schwer, nichts dergleichen zu tun… Wollte ihr die ganze Welt zu Füßen legen, Geld war ja nicht das Problem… _Aber sie! Sie schaltet auf stur, auf wirklich stur._

Aber Jakob… _Er durfte ihr etwas schenken_… Natürlich, er war ja ihr „Kumpel" und ich, nur ihr Freund ?

_Ein Armband, wirklich, wirklich originell_… Sie würde von mir keine Diamanten oder ähnliches bekommen, ich wusste, da würde sie höchst allergisch darauf reagieren, aber ich finde trotzdem, ich habe das Recht, das sie auch etwas von mir dabei hat, etwas persönliches,… _**wie dieses wirklich, wirklich…. WIRKLICH originelle Armband von JAKE! Dieser, dieser… ahhh, ich bin friedlich, ruhig, selbstbeherrscht, oh ja, Jake,… ja selbstbeherrscht, so RUHIG! Armband von IHM!**_

_Da war sie_… meine Bella, meine zerbrechliche, kleine, süße Bella… Alice hatte sie abgeholt, wollte noch mal ihren kleinen Flitzer ausfahren, man weiß ja nicht, wie lange man das noch kann… Kurz dachte ich noch einmal an die wirklich verquere Situation, in der wir uns befinden, in der ich mich befinde… _Ich möchte der Liebe meiner gesamten Existenz einen Antrag machen und Sie?_ Sie könnte schon morgen tot sein, getötet von einer Armee aus Wahnsinnigen oder einer noch wahnsinnigeren „_Anführerin" Victoria_! **Sie hatte geschworen, mir das Wichtigste wegzunehmen, weil ich ihr Wichtigstes weggenommen habe…**

Die Haustür ging auf und ich sprintete mit sprichwörtlich klopfendem Herz zu den zwei Frauen hin…. Alice verabschiedete sich in Gedanken von mir, nickte ihr daraufhin zu und sie verschwand in die Tiefe der Nacht…

Bella schaute erst ein wenig verwirrt, überrascht, als hätte sie nicht gewusst, das dies Wirklichkeit sein könnte, wir beiden es sein könnten…

Daraufhin senkte ich meine Lippen auf die Ihren. Sie ließ ihre Tasche fallen und schlang die Arme um meinen Hals… _Nein, nicht… DAS durfte sie nicht tun… Es vielleicht irgendwann, aber um Himmels Willen nicht jetzt… Ich werde sie verletzten… schoss es mir durch den Kopf. _Das Monster in mir begann sich zu regen. Ich spürte, wie ihr Blut in die Wangen schoss._** Das zu hören, ist immer noch wie eine Droge für mich… meine persönliche Lieblingsdroge… **_

Ihr Herzschlag und das pochende Blut unter ihrer Haut… So köstlich, appetitlich und doch Gott sei dank unerreichbar… Das Blut, ihr Blut berauschte mich… Und ließ meinen Kuss wohl stürmischer und leidenschaftlicher werden, als ich es erhoffte…. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon so weit bin, weiter zu gehen,…. _weiter zu gehen, als ein normales Bussi auf den Mund…_

Ich schob sie weg von mir und sah, wie sich Enttäuschung in ihr ausbreitete. Kein Wunder, _ein bisschen kenne ich dieses Gefühl, darf es aber nicht ausreizen…_ Habe mir geschworen, erst weiter zu gehen, wenn sie verwandelt ist… Ansonsten ist das Risiko sie zu verletzen, viel zu groß… _**Auf irgendeine Art wollte ich es selber, mein Körper schrie danach.. Aber ich hatte nicht vor, auf ihn zu hören… Mein körperliches Empfinden darf einfach nicht über die Vernunft siegen…**_

„Willkommen zu Hause!" sagte ich zu ihr, immer noch mit meinen inneren Gefühlen kämpfend… aber ich zwang mich trotzdem zu einem Lächeln. „Ich habe etwas für dich!" „JA?" sie schaute sehr skeptisch, kurz davor, stur und eigensinnig zu werden wie ich bemerkte… Nein, DAS wollte ich nun wirklich nicht… Vor allem nicht jetzt. Es würde meinen Plan durchkreuzen.

„_Du hast versprochen, etwas Gebrauchtes sei erlaubt! Es ist oben in meinem Zimmer, soll ich es holen?_"

Plötzlich durchfuhr mich die Erkenntnis… Ich war dermaßen ungeduldig, konnte es fast nicht mehr aushalten, ihre Augen (_hoffentlich_) glitzern zu sehen, wenn ich ihr mein kleines Geschenk überreiche und DAS war faktisch erst die Spitze des Eisberges… Das Schmuckstück, was ich ihr schenken möchte, bedeutet mir so viel, da es noch von meiner Mutter ist… Alte Familienerbstücke sozusagen… _Jaja, der Plural_… Ich kicherte innerlich und hob sie hoch… merkte, wie sie sich ein wenig grummelig gebährte, _aber das störte mich in diesen Moment herzlich wenig_… _**Wenn JAKE, dieser, dieser… ach egal, ihr ein Armband schenken konnte, oh ja, dieses wirklich, wirklich originelle Armband… dann konnte ich das schon lange… HA!**_

Ich flitzte mit ihr unter dem Arm in mein Zimmer, ihre Tasche hatte ich in meiner anderen Hand und setzte sie auf dem Bett ab. Sie klammerte sich an mich und genau DAS verstärkte meine Nervosität noch mehr. „_Na gut, dann gib mal her_!" sie zeigte widerstreben, etwas von mir anzunehmen, _aber von Jake natürlich… Innerlich knurrte ich wie immer, wenn ich unweigerlich an ihn denken musste, freiwillig machte ich das gewiss nicht._ Um meine innerlichen Gefühlen zu überspielen, lachte ich auf… Das Armband, was ich schenken wollte, hatte ich, während sie von Alice hier her gefahren wurde, in meiner Tasche versteckt und grad eben schnell hervorgezogen. Nahm ihren linken Arm und setzte augenblicklich das Armband oberhalb _dem von … knurr ab… _Erinnerte sie erneut daran, dass es gebraucht war.

In Wirklichkeit bedeutete es mir so viel mehr, als sie sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte. Sie sagt zu mir, dass sie es wunderschön findet. Erleichterung überkam mich. Na immerhin hatte sie ihren Arm nicht weggestoßen und sich halbwegs zivilisiert verhalten…. _**Hatte sie bei … knurr… auf stur geschaltet, als ER ihr dieses wirklich, wirklich… originelle Armband SCHENKTE? **_

Sie schein jetzt ein wenig peinlich berührt zu sein, ihr Gesicht fühlte sich mit Blut… Das Monster in mir frohlockte erneut… „_Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen. Und ich fände es gut, wenn du aufgeschlossen sein könntest!_" Moment mal, irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht, hatte ich irgendetwas verpasst…? Wenn sie in diesem Tonfall mit mir versucht zu sprechen, ist irgendetwas im Busch und ich frage mich gerade mehr, als alles andere, was es wohl sein könnte… Aber ein Teil von mir wollte es nicht, da ich auf irgendeine Weise die Ahnung hatte, das dieses Gespräch nicht zu meinem Vorteil enden würde… Mal schauen!

Sie wollte mit mir über diese, nach ihrer Meinung nach, lächerliche Sache mit der Heirat reden! _Ach, Bella, weißt du denn gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich machst, wenn du mich heiraten würdest… Es wär , als würden Sonne und Mond sich umarmen, die Welt still stehen, alles ruhig, selig, so friedlich… Sie war das Glück, was ich eigentlich nicht verdiente, aber brauchte, wie die Menschen die Luft zum atmen oder Nahrung, um zu überleben._ Seltsam, diese Vergleiche!

Aber ich wurde partout das Gefühl nicht los, als wäre irgendetwas los mit ihr, etwas, was ich um alles in der Welt versuchte aus ihr herauszupressen, so gespannt bin ich… _Die Zugeständnisse bezüglich des Heiratens waren wir doch schon mal durchgegangen… Schon seltsam das Ganze, sie schleicht um die Sache herum, wie die Katze um die Milch._

Sie wirkte total verunsichert…. Aber ich! Ich war immer noch ahnungslos, worauf sie genau hinauswollte. „_Es gibt etwas, was ich noch tun möchte, solange ich noch ein Mensch bin!" „Alles, was du willst, meine Liebste_!" versprach ich ihr, ohne einen Moment des Zögerns und ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was sie genau tun möchte. Sie würde es mir ja eh jetzt gleich sagen und sie würde alles bekommen, die ganze Welt würde ich ihr zu Füßen legen, Geld spielt keine Rolle… _**Was ist es?**_

„_Versprichst du es?_" fragte sie leise, erwartend. „_**Ja natürlich, sag mir, was es ist und du bekommst es!" Ich war beseligt von Glück… Alles könnte sie haben….**_

„_Dich will ich_!" sagte sie so leise, das ich sie selbst als Vampir kaum verstehen konnte. Moment, Das hatte sie jetzt nicht gesagt oder? _Nicht DAS, was ich meine, was sie will_! Nein, das kann ich nicht. Unmöglich…. Was verlangt sie da? Nein, wollte alles geben, nur Das nicht… Es würde sie töten.. Nie hatte sie wirklich das Monster in mir gesehen und jetzt? Ich sah es, spürte es, schmeckte es, kaum unter der Oberfläche verborgen… _Und sie wollte DAS_! Nein, ich konnte einfach nicht! Wieso?

Als bemerke sie meinen innerlichen Kampf nicht und meinte sie hätte eine Zustimmung bekommen, schob sie sich näher an mich und legte die Hände an meinen Hemdkragen ab… _**Nein, das geht einfach nicht! Wieso versteht sie es einfach nicht? Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung machten sich in mir breit. **_

„_Du hast es versprochen, alles, was ich will_!" „_Ich dachte es sei etwas halbwegs realistisches_!" Ich hätte jetzt geweint, wenn ich könnte. Nein, weinen war etwas zu euphorisch ausgedrückt… Wieso kann sie mich nicht verstehen? Es ist doch zum Verrücktwerden… _**Wollte ihr heute den schönsten Abend in ihren Leben bereiten und bereite ihr nun den schlimmsten, wenn ich sie erneut, wie so viele Male zuvor abweisen werde! **_

„_Bella, es geht einfach nicht. Noch nicht. Erst, wenn ich nicht mehr Gefahr laufe, dich zu verletzen! Später, wenn du nicht mehr so zerbrechlich bist_!" Es zerriss mein kaltes, totes Herz selbst, als ich das sagte. Wollte es nicht, musste es aber… **Aus Selbstschutz, zu ihrem Schutz…**

„_Was ist, wenn es schief gehen sollte, was ist, wenn ich dich verletzte oder gar…?_" Ich konnte dieses Wort einfach nicht aussprechen… Wäre verloren, bis in alle Ewigkeit verdammt, wenn ich sie aus lauter Egoismus oder gar mangelnder Selbstbeherrschung umbringen würde…

Oh, nein, tat sie _DAS_, was ich meine, _WAS_ sie da tat? Oh nein, so helfe mir Gott, meine selbsterrichtete Mauer wird deutliche Risse bekommen, wenn sie so weiter macht…. _Bella, NICHT deine Bluse… Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, WIE VIEL Selbstbeherrschung DAS kostet_… Eva verführt Adam, Adam will es ja.. _oh Gott, er will es, aber kann nicht_… Es ist doch ahhh, ich werde verrückt. Sie bringt mich noch um den letzten Funken Verstand, den ich noch besitze.

„_Bella, würdest du bitte aufhören, dich ausziehen? Was glaubst du, wem von uns es leichter fällt, die Bedingung des anderen zu erfüllen? Gerade hast du versprochen, mich zu heiraten, bevor du dich verwandeln lässt, doch wenn ich dir jetzt nachgebe_ (Und dabei will ich es irgendwie_), wer garantiert mir dann, dass du morgen früh nicht zu Carlisle rennst? Ich bin eindeutig weniger abgeneigt, deine Bedingung zu erfüllen… Doch erst bist du dran_!"

„_Ich soll dich zuerst heiraten_?" Tja, meine Süße Bella, wer anderen eine Grube gräbt… Sie sah ein wenig, eher stark überrumpelt aus… _**Kein Wunder**_, war ich es doch ebenso. _**Aber es dient doch nur zu unser beiden Schutz**_… (Rede ich mir zumindest ein). Ich kann es einfach nicht… _Wenn ich einmal die Kontrolle verliere und sie nur einfach küssen möchte… und zu heftig agiere, was dann_? Knochenbrüche oder gar schlimmeres… Diese Situation ist echt verquer. Aber Moment mal, sie hatte mir doch gerade durch die Blume gesagt, dass sie mich heiraten möchte… Auch wenn es auf Grund ihrer durcheinander gewirbelten Hormone ist… _**Sie will mich heiraten. Sie hat JA gesagt…. **_

Bin aber traditionell erzogen worden, es fehlt definitiv noch der Antrag…! Wobei wir wieer bei meiner Form der Abendgestaltung wären…

_**Aber, Bella, nicht… Schon wieder! Die Risse in der Mauer werden größer und größer… Kleines, zerbrechliches Menschlein, das einen Unsterblichen winden lässt wie ein Wurm… Woher hat sie nur diese Kraft? Sie würde mich damit umbringen, wenn sie könnte…**_

„_Das ist es, stimmt`s? Du versuchst deine Tugend zu bewahren…!" _


	12. Was auch immer du tust

Hey Leute,

vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews. Zur Information: Die Story ist schon fertig und umfasst insgesamt 32 Kapitel. Also könnt ihr euch noch auf etwas gefasst machen... :-)

LG Sabby

„Je unschuldiger ein Mädchen ist, desto weniger weiß sie von den Methoden der Verführung. Bevor sie Zeit hat nachzudenken, zieht Begehren sie an, Neugier noch mehr und Gelegenheit macht den Rest."

Giacomo Casanova, Memoiren, Band 4, Kapitel 18

**Edwards POV: **

**(Immer noch 8 Wochen zuvor):**

… „Nein, du dummes Mädchen, ich versuche DEINE zu bewahren!"

Ich lachte innerlich, das altmodische Wort Tugend aus ihrem Mund zu hören war einfach zu witzig. In meiner Zeit hätte das keinen großen Aufwind gemacht, es war nahezu selbstverständlich, dass Männer, wie Frauen jungfräulich in die Ehe gingen. Doch heutzutage war das eine ganz andere Sache. Heute nahm man das nicht mehr so ganz ernst mit der Unschuld.

Ein wenig war ich schon überrascht gewesen, dass meine, kleine, süße Bella ebenso wie ich den körperlichen Gelüsten bisher noch nicht nachgegeben hatte.

Allerdings weiß ich mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass sie wohl trotzdem sehr genau wusste, wie sie ihre weiblichen Reize einzusetzen hatte. Aber ich durfte einfach nicht nachgeben, es geht einfach nicht… Würde ihr wehtun… Es würde mein Herz zerschneiden. Wenn ich an Bellas zerbrechlichen Körper Blutergüsse oder gar Schlimmeres entdecken und ich genau wissen würde, das ICH es war, der sie verursacht hatte.

Ich bin ein Monster, etwas zu gefährliches für ein fragiles, zerbrechliches Menschlein wie Bella. Wieso erkennt sie das denn nicht?

Und wieso haben wir beide damals nicht die Kraft gehabt, uns gegenseitig zu verlassen?

Trotzdem zerreißt es mir jedesmal das Herz und meinen gesamten Körper, wenn ich sie mit diesen… knurr… sehe und gleichzeitig höre, was ER denkt… Er liebt sie, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, in wie weit ihre Gefühle für ihn auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen.

Ich kann ihr einfach nicht das geben, was sie will… was sie braucht. Es war nicht so, als ob ich diese Verwirrung der Hormone nicht erwidern würde…. Im Gegenteil, es lässt mich alles andere als kalt, wenn sie krampfhaft versucht, ihre Bluse zu öffnen….

Aber noch habe ich genug Selbstbeherrschung, die auch dringend vonnöten ist, um ihr zu widerstehen…

Und wieder versuche ich ihr klar zu machen, dass dies, was sie von mir verlangt, einfach nicht tragbar ist… Es geht einfach nicht und einen Teil von mir macht diese Erkenntnis mehr als nur traurig…

„Bella, du weißt, dass ich gestohlen, gemordet, gelogen, begehrt habe… meine Tugend ist alles, was ich noch habe!" sagte ich und lächelte dabei, das von ihr so geliebte schiefe Lächeln. Es ist nicht so, dass ich besonders daran hing, meine Unschuld noch mehr aufzusparen. Seitdem ich sie kenne und ich mich in sie verliebte, wusste ich, dass sie diejenige war, auf die ich gewartet, gehofft hatte…

Hatte bisher allen weiblichen Verlockungen wiederstanden und es waren viele, die mich mal gerne NÄHER kennengelernt hätten, aber ich wollte meine Unschuld für sie aufbewahren, die Richtige. Bella war, ist und wird immer die Richtige sein…

„Aber was hast du je begehrt?" fragte sie mich und wendete schamhaft ihre Augen ab, als wüsste sie die Antwort schon und wollte sich in ihrer Theorie nur bestätigt wissen. „Ich habe dich begehrt!" Oh je, DAS geht nun wirklich nicht in die Richtung, die ich jetzt gebrauchen könnte. Und es könnte peinlich werden.

Sie wäre ein guter Politiker geworden… Menschen dazu zu bringen, zu machen, was SIE wollte, DAS konnte sie definitiv… Ich hoffte einfach, dass sie mir meine Unsicherheit und Angst nicht ansehen könne. „Ich habe kein Recht dich zu wollen!" In zweierlei Hinsicht hatte ich dies wirklich nicht. Sie macht es verteufelt schwer. Unglaublich!

Dabei müsste sie doch wissen, was ich als Unsterblicher und Monster alles zustande bringen könnte. Im Ballettstudio habe ich es kaum geschafft, aufzuhören… Aber es hätte sie getötet und genau dieses Wissen und die Anwesenheit von Carlisle bewahrten mich davor sie umzubringen oder sie zu dem zu machen, was ich bin- Etwas Schreckliches und Unwiderrufliches.

Dabei verlangt sie genau DAS von mir…

… Verzweiflung ist so ein schönes Wort, das leider nur euphorisch beschreibt, was ich gerade empfinde. „Ich hatte kein Recht, dich zu wollen- doch ich habe einfach zugegriffen. Und sieh, was jetzt aus dir geworden ist- Du versuchst einen Vampir zu verführen!" Ich lachte sarkastisch auf. Die ganze Situation war so verkehrt, dass sie schon wieder lustig wäre, wenn sie nicht so eine toternste Situation darstellen würde…

„Dann ist es also amtlich, du schläfst erst mit mir, wenn wir verheiratet sind?" Sie klang enttäuscht, über alle Maßen hinweg enttäuscht. Ein wenig war ich es selbst, aber anders durfte es ja auch nicht sein…

Aber so wäre es theoretisch gesehen auch nicht moralisch vertretbar, andererseits WAS WÄRE ES SCHON? Moral und Ethik haben aufgehört zu existieren, als ich mich in sie verliebte und sie sich in mich… Wieso sträubte ich mich also dagegen? Wieso konnte ich mich nicht einfach fallen lassen, wie ein ganz normaler Mann?

„Genau genommen, kann ich gar nicht mit dir schlafen!" Ich versuchte meine Angst und meine selbige Unsicherheit mit Ironie und Sarkasmus zu überspielen, aber ich glaube, DAS gelang mir nicht so Recht. „Du weißt, dass das die Sache beschleunigen wird?" Die Sachen mit der Heirat begann für mich ebenfalls Nachteile zu entwickeln. Zur Zeit empfand ich es als ebensolchen, das wir diesen Kompromiss geschlossen haben. Wie konnte ich mich nur darauf einlassen? Wie konnte ich nur so idiotisch sein, sie dieser Gefahr auszusetzen?

Erneut versuchte ich fröhlich zu klingen, obwohl es in meinem Innern alles andere als fröhlich aussah… „Ja, du hast Recht, was das betrifft, sind deine ungeduldigen, menschlichen Hormone meine stärksten Verbündeten!"

Ein Gedankenblitz kam mir in den Kopf… Und was ist mit meinen männlichen Hormonen? Die Mauer bekam wirklich Risse… Alice hatte Recht, wieso musste ich auch innerlich mit ihr wetten? Aber noch ist genug Mörtel vorhanden, um das die Mauer standhält…

Aber wie, und das ist DIE Frage, soll ich mich in der berühmt-berüchtigten Hochzeitsnacht verhalten? Theoretisch weiß ich, wie es mit Sex funktioniert, es war ja nicht so, als ob ich das nicht kennen würde, aber halt nur theoretisch… Natürlich war ich mehr als glücklich, dass ich es bisher bei der Theorie belassen habe… Bin nur schrecklich verwirrt…

Was sollte ich tun? Was gefällt ihr… mir? Noch nicht einmal ICH kann genau benennen, was MIR gefällt… wo meine berühmten erogenen Zonen liegen! Hatte es ja nie ausprobiert, aber nun… Nun müssten wir uns langsam vorantasten, herausfinden, was sein darf und was nicht…

Und immer noch gab es da eine mehr als große Problematik. Ich war kein normaler Mann, mit einem etwas untypischen Verhalten. So richtig hatte ich sie nie gewollt… jedenfalls nicht so, wie ein Mann normalerweise eine Frau will… Aber jetzt musste ich mir wirklich Gedanken darüber machen, musste mich vorbereiten, weil meine kleine, süße Bella hatte mich faktisch dazu gedrängt, mich ein wenig erpresst…

Ach, die Hochzeit. Trotzdem hatte sie JA gesagt, zu mir… Wusste, dass sie Angst hatte, aber ich freute mich einfach auf eine kleine, stille Hochzeit. Konservativ und traditionell. Sie in einem weißen Kleid und ich in einem schwarzen Smoking. So hatte ich es mir immer vorgestellt, erträumt…

Aber diese Bedingung, oh je, DAS wird mich echt noch Kopf und Kragen kosten. „Wir kriegen das schon hin!" versuchte ich sie und auch mich zu beruhigen. Wusste von ihrer regelrechten Panik im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Nichts desto trotz würde es wunderschön werden. Dessen war ich mir sicher. Aber eines fehlte noch- MEIN Ring für SIE!

Es war der Ring, den mein Vater Anthony meiner Mutter Elisabeth angesteckt hatte. Ein kleiner goldener Ring mit eingelassenen Diamanten. Ich fand ihn wirklich wunderschön, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, wie sie auf den Ring reagieren würde. Vielleicht wollte sie nichts altmodisches, sondern eher etwas modernes? Es wäre aber auch egal, ich würde ihr jeden Schmuck kaufen, der ihr gefiel, Hauptsache, sie würde meinen Antrag annehmen. War sehr nervös. Der Plan, mein Plan der heutigen Abendgestaltung begann Realität anzunehmen.

Mein Herz würde flattern, wie ein Kolibriflügel, wenn es könnte.. „Ich nehme an, du möchtest deinen Ring noch nicht haben?" „Da vermutest du ganz richtig!" Ah, ein kalter, wirklich eiskalter Schwall Wasser über mein Haupt. „Möchtest du ihn sehen?" „Nein!" sie schrie es fast panisch heraus. Bähm, das Wasser war fast gefroren, so kalt war es geworden…

„Es sei denn, du willst ihn mir unbedingt zeigen!" lenkte sie vorsichtig ein. „Kein Problem. Das hat Zeit!" sagte ich achselzuckend und hoffte, das meine übermäßige Enttäuschung meiner Stimme nicht anzumerken war. „Jetzt zeig mir schon den verdammten Ring, Edward!"

Mein Herz frohlockte. Wenn sie anfing zu fluchen, dann wurde es ernst. Ich stand auf und wunderte mich immer noch, wie gefährlich und verführerisch dieses kleine Wesen für mich ist. Oh je, sie könnte mein Untergang sein, wenn ich es zulassen würde.

Kniete mich vor den Nachtisch und nahm die kleine, schwarze Schachtel heraus, in der sich der Ring befand. Stellte sie auf ihren Schoss, augenblicklich fing sie an zu zittern. Was gäbe ich jetzt alles dafür, ihre Gedanken lesen zu können?

Äußerlich blieb ich ruhig, war aber so nah am höchsten Glück der Erde, das ich sprichwörtlich grinste, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Ich habe nichts dafür ausgegeben. Es ist schon wieder ein Erbstück. Das ist der Ring, den mein Vater meiner Mutter gegeben hat!" Sie sah ein wenig erleichtert aus.

Nahm ihre linke Hand, ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte mich und setzte den Ring blitzschnell an genau den Finger, der dafür vorgesehen ist, einen eben solchen Ring zu tragen. Nichts ist vergleichbar mit diesen Emotionen, die mich in diesem Augenblick durchströmten…

Wie ein Rausch…

Noch nicht einmal der Rausch nach ihrem Blut, von Geschmack einmal abgesehen, ist damit vergleichbar. Meine Erde stand still. Griff nach den Sternen, wollte den Mond umarmen… Doch sie? Sie sah gehemmt aus, peinlich berührt, dieses sichtbare Zeichen unserer Liebe zu tragen.

„Er scheint zu passen, dann kann ich mir den Gang zum Juwelier sparen. Ist er dir zu altmodisch oder soll ich dir etwas modernes besorgen, z.B. von Tiffany?" fragte ich sie mit unverhüllter Neugierde. „Ich mag altmodisches. Er ist wunderschön!" antwortete sie mit einem deutlichen Seitenblick zu mir.

In dem Moment fiel meine mühsam aufgerichtete Fassade in sich zusammen. Ich strahlte sie mit begeisterter Freude und unheimlichen Triumph an. Wusste gar nicht, dass solche Gefühle überhaupt möglich waren… War trunken vor Glück.

„Ich schätze, du wirst ihn nicht tragen wollen?" es gab mir zwar einen kleinen Dämpfer meiner Freude, aber ich verstand ihre Argumentationsstruktur, als sie meine Frage verneinte.

„Darf ich noch etwas machen?" Ich wollte es richtig machen, noch war es kein vollkommener Antrag. „Alles, was du willst, mein Engel!" antwortete sie, schien ebenfalls trunken vor Glück. Ich glaube, DAS hätte sie nicht gesagt, wenn sie wüsste, was ich jetzt vorhatte.

Stand von dem Bett auf, der Ring glitzerte im Mondlicht, dass durch das Zimmer schien. Ich kniete mich vor ihr nieder und sprach die bedeutendsten Worte, die ich neben „Ich liebe dich" jemals zu ihr sagte: „Isabella Marie Swan, ich liebe dich mehr, als alles andere auf dieser Welt und verspreche dir, dich immer genauso zu lieben und zu achten, für den Rest meiner Existenz. Willst du mich heiraten?"

Ich lächelte sie mit leuchtenden Augen an und schaute ihr in die ihren. Dieser Moment war einfach perfekt und wurde vollkommen als mir ein „JA!" entgegenhauchte…

Dieses einfache Wort machte mich zum glücklichsten Mann auf Erden, küsste kleine, süße Küsse auf ihre Handfläche, sah, wie Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen und küsste zuletzt den Ring, unseren Verlobungsring!

….

_**Flashback Ende.**_

_**(Wieder 8 Wochen später!):**_

_**Edwards POV:**_

Ich sprintete aus ihrem Zimmer, früher Morgen, Nebel hing über Forks…

Neben der Dämmerung ist dies meine liebste Tageszeit. Und nun wusste ich auch einen weiteren Grund, wieso! Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes monstermäßig peinlich, mich mit einem schwarzen Hemd (von mir!), einer beigen, kurzen Hose und weißer Feinrippunterhose (von Charlie) in der Öffentlichkeit zu bewegen.

Ich lief diesmal nicht mit meiner „normalen" Geschwindigkeit, sondern ging eher, Menschen würden es joggen nennen.

Dachte darüber nach, wie es jetzt mit uns weitergehen sollte. Ich, beziehungsweise wir beide waren auf dem besten Weg unsere Tugend zu verlieren und dabei ist die Hochzeit doch erst in zwei Wochen…

Jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute wo dieser, unser bedeutende Tag näher rückte, wurde ich nervöser… Es gab Zeiten, beispielsweise nachts, wenn mein Engel schläft, wo ich im Zimmer einfach nur im Kreis renne, um mich zu beruhigen, was aber zumeist nicht ganz funktioniert. Und jetzt?

Jetzt war ich um mehr als nur EINE Erfahrung reicher, aber auch ängstlicher. Sie zu verletzen, die Angst davor, ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen, fügt mir wiederrum Höllenqualen zu…

Carlisle hatte mir mal erzählt, wenn Frauen zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Sex haben, könnten sie bluten, wenn der Mann in sie eindringt. DAS stellt mich dann wieder vor ein erneutes Problem. So viele Probleme, so viele Fehler, die ich machen kann und trotzdem keine richtige Lösung….

Ich dachte eigentlich, ich wäre über das Verlangen nach ihrem Blut hinweg und es hätte einem anderen Verlangen Platz gemacht. Aber was ist, wenn ich mich täusche, wenn bei dem Geruch von Bellas Blut erneut das Monster in mir die Oberhand gewinnt und nicht der männliche Part?

Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wie ich verdammt alle diese Probleme lösen sollte, vorher hätte ich ja gesagt, nein, ich kann nicht und sie „einfach" weggestoßen, aber nun?

The forbidden fruits tasts the sweetest…

Keinen Ausweg sehe ich mehr, um mich selber zu stoppen, um mich nicht mehr auf DIESE Weise ihr zu nähern!

Aber was, wenn ich es anders gar nicht mehr haben wollte? Diese Gefühle sind vergleichbar mit dem Drang eines Junkies, auf der Suche nach der Möglichkeit, den nächsten Schuss zu setzen…

Bella ist meine Droge und mit wurde immer mehr bewusst, wie süchtig ich doch eigentlich nach ihr bin…

Vorher war es „nur" ihr Stimme, ihr Geruch, ihr gesamtes Wesen, ihr Charakter… und jetzt ist noch ein weiterer Punkt hinzugekommen… ihr Körper.

Er verursacht in mir ein Feuer, dass, da es einmal ausgebrochen ist, wohl nie wieder zu löschen ist, es kann gedämpft werden, aber nie wieder vollkommen gelöscht… Ihre Verführung hat meine Mauer einstürzen lassen… Es gab kein Zurück mehr, kein Entkommen vor dieser Übermacht an Emotionen…

Mittlerweise war ich zuhause angekommen. Erst hatte ich gehofft, alle wären in der Schule, aber da fiel mir mit Schrecken ein, das heute ja Samstag war und das alle somit da wären…

Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer funkte auf, als ich dachte, das sie alle vielleicht auf der Jagd wären, als plötzlich die Stimme von Emmett die Stille des schönen, nebligen Morgens durchschnitt…

Ich hoffe, die Szene mit dem Antrag war genauso, wie ihr euch die aus Edwards Perspektive vorgestellt habt… Ein paar Sätze stammen aus dem dritten Buch, Kap. Ein Kompromiss.

Und jetzt ran an die Tasten…


	13. Vielleicht war meine Gleichgültigkeit

So ich werde im Vorfeld zwei Ankündigungen machen müssen:

_Zum einen_ kann ich vor lauter Universitätsstress nicht mehr alle paar Tage ein Kapitel posten können, sondern nur noch eines jede Woche… Ich hoffe natürlich, ihr seit genauso enttäuscht, wie ich darüber… Aber man muss auch in gewisser Weise zurückstecken und das muss ich leider auf Grund übermäßigen Druckes tun… _**_

_Zweitens:_ Ich freu mich hiermit, euch das neue Kapitel präsentieren zu dürfen. Es wird wieder einen Flashback geben und zwar auf Grund des Wunsches eines lieben Menschens (_diejenige weiß, wenn ich meine_)… Have Fun, es ist „nur" für dich…

Und bevor ich es vergesse…. Alle, die mich in ihrer Favoliste haben, es sind jetzt 206 Kandidaten und alle, die schön schwarz lesen…. _Ran an die Tasten_…. Ich freue mich wirklich von Herzen über jedes Statement..

_So und nun… wie immer, hoffe ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben…_

_Rastloses Sehnen! / Wünschendes Herz, / Immer nur __Thränen__, / Klage und Schmerz? / Auch ich bin mir schwellender __Triebe__ bewußt! / Wer stillet mir endlich die drängende __Lust__?_

Ludwig Rellstab, Frühlings-Sehnsucht

**Edwards POV:**

Wieso, zum Teufel musste ich ausgerechnet Emmett begegnen? Da wär mir der kleine Nervzwerg namens Alice sogar noch lieber gewesen…

Emmett lehnte sich locker an den Türrahmen, aber sah seltsamerweise gar nicht so aus, als würde ihn etwas amüsieren. Das erschien mir merkwürdig, wo er doch sonst, egal in welcher Situation wir uns befinden, immer irgendetwas zum Lachen findet… _Im Gegenteil er sah ein wenig ernst und kalt aus…_

„_Kannst du mir bitte erklären, WAS dieser Aufzug soll_?" fragte er ebenso leise, wie eiskalt… Hallo, welche Laus ist ihm denn über die Leber gelaufen? War Rose wieder schlechtgelaunt? Ich schaute in seinen Kopf und er sagte in Gedanken, dass ich das gefälligst und tunlichst bleiben lassen solle. _War jetzt wirklich gänzlich verwirrt_.

Plötzlich sagte er so kalt, dass seine Stimme die Luft hätte zerschneiden können und außerordentlich berechnend die folgenden Worte:

_Mein Mädgen, lass hinfort mich nicht verschwendrisch sein,  
Und nimm die Perlen-Milch in deine Muschel ein;  
Groß Schade, dass sie wird so liederlich versprützet,  
Da wo sie keinem Schoß, auch nicht den Tüchern nützet._

Wenn es diesmal nicht auf meine Kosten gegangen wäre, hätte ich selbst darüber gelacht und verzog auch leicht den Mundwinkel.

Er sagte das so unwahrscheinlich kalt, sodass ich ahnte, dass er genau dieses von Anfang an geplant hatte… Wenn er es lachend hervorgebracht hätte, wäre es nur halb so effizient gewesen… _Nun brüllte er vor Lachen_… „_Rose, kommst du?… Gott, kleiner Bruder, wirst du zum MANN? Hach, ist das herrlich… Hahahaha!" Oh ja, es wäre wirklich, wirklich über die Maßen lustig, wenn ich mir jetzt nicht so dermaßen dämlich und blödsinnig vorkommen würde…_

Was hatte ich mir auch dabei gedacht, mich einfach so gehen zu lassen? _Ich war ein Idiot, ein riesen, dämlicher Idiot_… Es waren nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu unserer Hochzeit und ich? Ich versuche krampfhaft an einer Weise festzuhalten, die eigentlich gar nicht sein musste… Aber unweigerlich erforderlich ist, denn das, was heute Nacht passiert ist, darf eigentlich gar nicht sein, moralisch und ethisch nicht vertretbar… Ich würde mich selbst kasteien, wenn ich könnte. Es war doch wirklich zum Verrücktwerden… Wieso hatte ich das nur getan?

Aber seltsamerweise empfand ich nicht so viele Schuldgefühle, wie ich eigentlich sollte. Es war… mir fällt kein Wort ein, das richtig dazu passen würde… Ich habe mich gehen lassen und weiß nun wirklich nicht mehr, was richtig und was falsch bedeutet… _Jede Medaille hat zwei Seiten._ **Richtig wäre es**, JETZT aufzuhören und erst dann weiterzumachen, wenn sie das ist, was ich darstelle- _**etwas mitunter Unzerstörbares und Unwiderrufliches**_…

Doch ist auch richtig für mich, oder für sie? Kann nicht mehr aufhören, habe mit etwas angefangen, was ich von selbst nicht mehr stoppen kann, will es auch gar nicht mehr… Sie hat mich verzaubert, willenlos gemacht… Durch die einfache Magie ihrer Küsse und ihrer Berührungen… Es war wie ein Strudel, der, da wo er einmal angefangen hat, sich zu drehen, nicht mehr aufhören kann….

Die andere Seite: **Falsch wäre es**, und das sagte mir ein anderer Teil von mir, jetzt aufzuhören… Die Begierden, die sie in mir freigesetzt hat, die Emotionen, die sich angefühlt hatten, als würde ich fliegen… _Das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal im Leben ein Mann zu sein_… Nein, das wollte ich mir und auch ihr nicht mehr antun, eben dieses jetzt wieder wegzunehmen… Aber die nächste Frage lautete immer noch, wie zum Henker, sollte es weitergehen und… wusste immer noch keine Antwort darauf…

Emmett hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigt… _**Tja, wer den Schaden hat, braucht für den Spott nicht mehr zu sorgen**_… Natürlich konnte ich es ihm nicht verdenken, das er Witze darüber machte, wieso auch?

Ich war der einzige noch jungfräuliche in unserer Familie, wie bitte schön, konnte man sich _**NICHT darüber lustig machen, wenn genau DIESER Unschuldige jetzt im Begriff war, eben diese zu verlieren**_… So lange hatte ich mich dagegen gesträubt und immer wieder musste ich mir Witze darüber anhören, da ich es nicht wagte, Bella, meine kleine, süße, zerbrechliche Bella zu berühren und dann komme ich eines schönen Samstagsmorgens nach Hause… In Charlies Klamotten(sogar mit Feinrippunterhose!) und mit einem, wie ich selbst vermutete, sehr verklärten und befriedigten Gesichtsausdruck…

Ich sah kurz in Emmetts Kopf, was er wohl dachte und bereute es augenblicklich….

_**Er stellte sich MICH gerade vor, wie ICH vor lauter Glückseligkeit und ähhmmm.. Befriedigung jauchzend durch den Wald lief**_… „_Oh mein Gott, Emmett, kannst du nicht BITTE an etwas anderes denken? Musst du nicht Hausaufgaben machen, Playstation spielen oder Rose ärgern…_?" seufzte ich… Es war wirklich zum Schreien… „_Brüderchen, kennst du den Spruch: Wer den Schaden hat…? Aber sag mal, WIE ist es denn genau gelaufen? Details, Freunde, wir wollen Details…!_"

„_Oh, NEIN! Vergiss es… DAS kannst du dir ganz schnell wieder abschminken, du erfährst von mir kein Sterbenswörtchen… Und wer sind WIR_?" antwortete ich schnell und sauste durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer…. „_Na alle… sagt mal, kann Bella denn überhaupt noch in einem weißen Kleid heiraten oder hast du ihr diese Chance heute nacht für immer genommen_?" Brüllte er los und hielt sich vor lauter Lachen am Türrahmen fest. Ich sah im Augenwinkel, das Rose und… Alice ins Zimmer traten. _Oh nein, Herr Gott bitte nicht DIE auch noch_… Alice grinste mich verschlagen an und ich wusste jetzt schon, dass _SIE_ es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde…

Ich hüpfte schnell in mein Zimmer und glaubte noch, Emmetts unfassbares Gesangstalent in dem Song… „_Like a Virgin… Touch für the very first time…_" wiederzufinden…

Setzte mich augenblicklich auf mein Bett und _atmete erst einmal tief durch_… Meinte einen kleinen Hauch von Bellas Duft in der Luft zu erhaschen. Vielleicht hatte ich mich getäuscht, vielleicht aber… Sie hat diese unglaubliche Wirkung auf mich und heute Nacht erkannte ich zum ersten Mal, welche Wirkung exakt… _Und sie wusste es die ganze Zeit schon!_ Ja, sie hatte mich verführt und ich_**? Ich hatte es zugelassen… Was aber im Endeffekt gar nicht so schlimm war… **_

Stand wieder auf und legte eine CD ein. Es war Tschaikowskys „_Der Nussknacker_"… Nein, diesmal nicht _Claire de Lune_… Ich brauchte etwas anderes, etwas fröhliches… Musste einfach auf andere Gedanken kommen, sonst wusste ich jetzt schon, was passieren könnte, wenn ich weiter an Bella und ihren tollen, atemberaubenden Körper denken würde… _**Es würde genauso enden, wie es in der Nacht geendet hatte… Jaja, die Nacht der ersten Male… Und keines davon bereute ich wirklich. Hatte halt nur ein unwahrscheinlich komisches Gefühl dabei… **_

Stellte die Musik lauter und sah, das ich Recht hatte, was die Musikauswahl anging… _Es beruhigte mich zum Teil._ Aber nur zum Teil. Für den anderen Teil, so hoffte ich, würde eine lange, heiße Dusche sorgen… Oder sollte ich lieber kalt duschen, wo ich gerade bemerkte, dass das Nachdenken über Bella und unsere nächtliche Aktion doch nicht ohne Folgen für mich und die Enge meiner Hose gehabt hat…

Ich flitzte ins Badezimmer, zog die Klamotten von Charlie aus und warf sie in die Ecke. Ich würde sie gleich noch waschen und hoffen, dass Esme sie schnell bügeln würde, bevor ich wieder zu Bella laufen würde… Eigentlich bügelte Esme nichts, da die Frauen in unserer Familie die irrsinnige Meinung besitzen, jedes Kleidungsstück nur einmal anziehen zu müssen… _Ach, egal!_

Flitze in die Dusche und stellte sie trotz und gerade wegen meiner Körperreaktion auf die Gedanken an Bella auf heiß ein… Ließ das heiße Wasser über meinen ebenso erhitzten Körper laufen und stützte mich mit beiden Armen an der Wand ab…

_Schloss die Augen… Bellas Kuss, so verführerisch, so phantastisch… geheimnisvoll und doch so vertraut. Die Gefühle, die mich dabei durchströmten, als ich urplötzlich zwischen ihren Beinen lag, sie genau das spüren konnte, was mir persönlich sehr unbekannt vorkam, aber dennoch mit nichts vergleichbar war, was ich jemals gefühlt hatte, in körperlicher Hinsicht…_

Nahm mein Shampoo in die Hand, immer noch in Gedanken versunken… Ließ ein wenig in meine Hand laufen und wusch mir die Haare… Es war so unglaublich, so fremd… dieses Gefühle, _mal nicht richtig Herr seiner Sinne zu sein_. Hatte vorher immer und immer wieder gedacht, ich hätte alles unter Kontrolle, musste immer perfekt sein, nie durfte ich mir einen Fehler erlauben… Hatte es nie zugelassen…

Und exakt in dieser Nacht hatte mir Bella, dieses kleine, fragile Menschlein, bewiesen das ich es konnte… _mich fallen zu lassen, nicht immer darauf achtend, mich zu beherrschen, zu kontrollieren_… Sie hatte mich dazu gebracht, zum ersten Mal in meinen Leben, wie ein Mann zu fühlen… _Und jetzt? Da das Feuer entzündet wurde, würde ich dem Teufel höchstpersönlich meine Seele verkaufen_ (wenn ich denn überhaupt noch eine besitze), _wenn ich jetzt wieder damit aufhören müsste… womit wir beiden begonnen hatten. _

Gut, ich hatte mich also selbst davon überzeugt, dass ich nicht mehr, aus lauter Genusssucht, Egoismus und mangelnder Selbstbeherrschung, fähig war, es zu stoppen… Aber wo würde es enden? Und wie weiter gehen?

… Meine Gedanken schweiften, während ich immer noch mit den Händen gebeugt an den kalten Fliesen in der Dusche stand, ab… zu dem Gespräch, das mir Carlisle vor ungefähr zwei Wochen angedeihen hat lassen… Peinlichkeit und Scham ist noch untertrieben und euphorisiert ausgedrückt… Was ich empfand, als er versuchte, _MICH_ aufzuklären…

**Flashback ( ungefähr 2 Wochen zuvor):**

Seit ich ihr diesen wunderbaren Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte und wir gegen eine Horde von komischen Neugeborenen gekämpft hatten, waren mittlerweile sechs Wochen vergangen… Der Alltag schlich sich ein, soweit dies, bei einer Hochzeitsfeier, bei meiner Hochzeit… in fast exakt vier Wochen überhaupt möglich war… Obwohl ich die Planung der Hochzeit und alles dazugehörige Alice und Esme überlassen hatte, war ich nervös wie sonst was. Konnte eigentlich den ganzen Tag fast nur im Kreis laufen und versuchen, mich auf irgendeine Weise zu beruhigen, was aber in den meisten Fällen komplett misslang…

„_Edward kommst du mal bitte? Ich bräuchte kurz deine Hilfe_!" rief Carlisle mich in sein Büro. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er irgendetwas über Medizin wissen wollte, ja kein Wunder, ich hatte es ja bisher zweimal schon studiert und ab und zu fragte er mich um Rat… Ließ die letzten Takte von „Für Elise" – Beethoven an meinem Flügel ausklingen, erhob mich und ging gemächlich zu Carlisles Büro.

„_Setz dich, ich muss dich etwas fragen_!" Also doch Recht gehabt, mmh mal schauen, womit er diesmal ankommen würde, letztens hatte er mich nochmals über Zapfen und Stäbchen gefragt (sind für das Farbsehen und die Fotorezeption des Auges verantwortlich).

„_Wie stellst du dir das mit Bella in eurer Hochzeitsnacht vor_?" fragte er mich unvermindert… und ich hatte das Gefühl aus großer Höhe hart auf dem Boden zu krachen… _DAS_ war das wirklich letzte, womit ich gerechnet hatte… Wollte er mich aufklären, warnen? _Oder sagen, dass ich es nicht tun sollte… dürfte_? Mir kam verschwommen Bellas Bedingung in den Sinn, an den sie unsere frühzeitige Heirat band… _**Oh je, worauf hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen? **_

„_Ähmmm, was meinst du jetzt genau_?" fragte ich ihn, sehr peinlich berührt. „_Herr Gott, mein Sohn, du bist der Intelligente und Hochbegabte bei uns_ (ich konnte ihm da nicht ganz zustimmen, aber egal), _stelle dich nicht so dumm an, du weißt genau was ich meine? Wirst du mit Bella in eurer Hochzeitsnacht schlafen oder nicht_?"

Oh je, ich sehe, ich hatte mich tiefer in den Mist gegraben, als ich gedacht habe…

Wenn ich jetzt rot anlaufen könnte, wäre ich es jetzt zu mehr als 100%. „_Das war ihre Bedingung, damit wir mehr um meinetwegen schnell heiraten!_" antworte ich beschämt und blickte auf den Boden. Als ich wieder aufblickte, schaute ich ihn in die Augen und glaubte eine Spur Belustigung und Mitleid in ihnen zu erkennen. Da ich aber wusste, dass so etwas Carlisles Art mehr als wiedersprach, glaubte ich eher an eine Sinnestäuschung….

„_So, und wie, Edward, hast du es dir vorgestellt? Ich mein, du weißt gewiss, wie das so in der Theorie funktioniert, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es so in der Praxis wirklich anwenden kannst. Du bist ja immer geflüchtet, und das ja auch zu Recht, wenn die Frühlingsgefühle etwas stärker durch das Haus zogen und das sogar mitten im Winter…_" jetzt stahl sich wirklich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„_Natürlich weiß ich, wie das in der Theorie funktioniert… du meinst, ob ich Bella verletzen könnte oder gar töten… Oder, darauf willst du hinaus_?" ich schaute immer noch beschämt zu Boden. Traute er meiner Selbstbeherrschung oder, die Frage, die ich eigentlich stellen sollte ist, traute ich mir selbst… ?

Ich wusste doch überhaupt nichts, von den Gefühlen, die auf mich hinzukommen… Was ich wann, wo, wie zu machen habe…

„_Edward, ich bin mir mehr als nur sicher, dass du dich beherrschen kannst und du wirst sie auch nicht verletzten, aber lasse dir bitte eines gesagt sein…_" und hier verschwand das verschmitzte Lächeln von seinem Gesicht und er blickte ernst _„… die Sache ist die: Wenn ihr beide das erste Mal miteinander schlafen solltet und du weißt, dass nicht nur du noch Jungfrau bist, kann es passieren, dass Bella beim ersten Mal bluten wird… Weißt du und genau DAS lässt mich überlegen, wie du dich dann verhalten sollst. Schaffst du das? Denke daran, es ist Bellas Blut…. Nicht viel natürlich, aber trotzdem wirst es unmittelbar merken_!"

„_Ich glaube schon… ich meine, das ich es schaffen werde, nicht „auszurasten"!_" Wieso musste er diese Tatsache, das wir beide noch unberührt waren, extra noch betonen…. Als wäre es nicht schon so schlimm genug. Konnte es dann überhaupt eine peinlichere Sache geben…? _Mmmh, doch mir fällt etwas ein… Emmett und seine Sprüche… Aber egal. _

„_Ich habe es damals im Ballettstudio geschafft aufzuhören und ihrem Blut zu wiederstehen und werde es wieder…! Sag, wird es sehr weh tun für Bella?_" Es zerriss mir innerlich mein eigentlich totes, kaltes Herz, wenn ich nur daran dachte, meiner kleinen Süßen wehzutun… _**Und ich werde es ja sein, der dies macht, ihr Schmerzen zufügt… Wieso habe ich mir darauf eingelassen, wie konnte ich nur…?**_

„_Kommt darauf an, einige sagen, es ist nur ein kurzer Stich, einige müssen danach aufhören! Also Esme sagte…_!"

„_Dad, bitte, DAS möchte ich nun wirklich nicht wissen!" _

„_Okay, ist ja schon gut! Also wie gesagt, es kommt eigentlich vielmehr darauf an… ach, wie soll ich es nur ausdrücken, wie SEHR ihr wollt und wie SEHR sie möchte… Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine…?_" So richtig verstand ich es noch nicht, aber ich hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, als würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich die volle Tragweite dieser väterlichen Aussage zu spüren bekam…

„_Ich hoffe, das alles gut gehen wird... Ich vertraue dir mein Sohn, aber verspreche mir, vertraue dir auch. Bella braucht keinen Ehemann, der in seiner Hochzeitsnacht wie eine überängstliche Henne um sie herum läuft und sie in Watte einpacken will, sodass ihr nichts zustößt… Tue dir selbst und auch Bella den Gefallen und lass den Dingen einfach ihren Lauf, okay_?"

Verwirrt und auch ein wenig ängstlich nickte ich nur und verschwand in der doppelten Geschwindigkeit, in der ich in sein Büro kam, wieder hinaus. Ich hörte Carlisle noch ein wenig lachen… bevor ich mich fast entsetzt und unendlich peinlich berührt in mein Zimmer flüchtete…

By the Way… Das Gedicht, was Emmett zitiert, ist von Celander, um 1700 verfasst…

Der Song: Like a virgin… stammt von Madonna.

Die Überschrift von Gustave Flaubert in dem Gedicht November….

So und jetzt ran an die Tasten…. Freu mich so sehr über jedes einzelne Statement…


	14. Im Kinde wächst ein Traum heran

So man glaubt es kaum, fast wieder eine Woche herum… Bzw. etwas früher, aber egal.

_Zum einen_: Ich habe mich über jedes einzelne Review, das ich für das letzte Kapitel erhielt, sehr gefreut und ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr… Danke für alle…

Aber, liebe Schwarzleser und alle, die mich in ihrer Favoliste haben, ich habe über 9000 Aufrufe für die Geschichte… und „nur" knapp 200 Reviews…. Ach, Leute, meine beiden Geschichten bedeuten mir schon sehr viel und ich möchte natürlich, das sie euch gefallen… Aber wie solltet ihr besser loben oder auch kritisieren (*grins*) können, als ein kurzes Statement? Es versüßt Autoren, und damit meine ich nicht nur mich, den Tag… Und gibt ihnen Motivation weiterzuschreiben…

Und an meine liebe Beta: Vielen, lieben Dank für unendlich lange Gespräche, für lustige und urkomische Zweideutigkeiten und dafür, dass du einfach du bist…

So und jetzt zum Hauptteil... Have Fun….

_Die __Begierde__ nach einer __Frau__, nach der man besessen ist, ist etwas Grauenvolles und tausendmal schlimmer als alles andere; fürchterliche __Phantasiebilder__ verfolgen einen wie __Gewissensbisse__._

Gustave Flaubert, November

**Edwards POV:**

Um diese Erinnerungen, die mir immer noch peinlich sind, loszuwerden, schüttelte ich meinen Kopf… _Oh je, womit ich da nur angefangen_? Ich stand immer noch unter der Dusche, so um die 20 Minuten bisher, wie ich schätze. Aber ich konnte und wollte noch nicht herausgehen… _Als könnte ich unangenehme Gedanken und Gewissensbisse einfach mit dem Wasser, was über meinen Körper fließt, wegspülen_. Ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, ist ein Gefühl, das mir so sehr vertraut ist. Spätestens nach meinem ja so genialen Abgang, als ich Bella verließ… Ich drehte die Dusche noch ein bisschen heißer… Um meinem kalten, eiskalten Körper zu wärmen und eben diese Gedanken loszuwerden… _Schlimm sowas._

Nach weiteren geschätzten 10 Minuten- so lange war ich noch nie unter der Dusche gewesen- drehte ich das Wasser ab und ging aus derselbigen…. Trocknete mich ab, immer noch in Gedanken, wie so oft, in letzter Zeit und schlang mir eben dieses Handtuch um meinen Körper, da meine Anziehsachen in meinem Zimmer waren…

Tschaikowsky lief immer noch, ich liebe dieses Musikstück… Als ich es erneut mit voller Klangtiefe vernahm, entspannte ich mich wieder ein wenig… _Oh, Gott, wie sollte das hier enden?_ Die Gedanken an _SIE,_ an _IHREN_ Körper, ihre Stimme und unsere Hochzeit in zwei Wochen machen mich verrückt, fast schon willenlos… _Ich musste mir eingestehen, ich war meinen verrückten männlichen Hormonen nun komplett ausgeliefert._ Ich sollte aber nicht zu oft an sie denken, da ich genau weiß, wie mein Körper, der diesen Part ja jetzt neu entdeckt hat oder besser, dass ich nun zugelassen habe, das er es entdeckt… _dementsprechend reagieren wird. So wie gestern Abend!_

Völlig in Gedanken versunken ging ich gemächlich in mein Zimmer, da mir ein Blick auf meine Wanduhr anzeigte, dass ich noch Zeit hatte (_leider!_), bevor ich wieder zu Bella konnte… _Zeit, die ich eventuell dringend nötig hatte, um mich zu beruhigen und um sich seelisch und körperlich darauf einzustimmen… _

Ich war kaum aus der Badezimmertür hinausgetreten, immer noch nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt, lief ich völlig gedankenversunken in ….

„_Alice_!" schrie ich überrascht auf…

….

**Bellas POV:**

_Ich war verwirrt. DAS konnte ich sagen, nicht mehr, nicht weniger…_

War das, was heute Nacht passiert ist, wirklich passiert, oder nur in meinem Traum? Wenn es ein Traum war und ich nachts geredet haben sollte, wie ich es ja leider tue, dann könnte es gewiss sehr peinlich für mich werden! Wieso hatte Edward heute morgen nichts gesagt?

_Mmh, mir dämmert, es war kein Traum, oder? _

Hatte er nicht irgendetwas über seine Hosen gesagt, die im Badezimmer im Wäschekorb liegen und hatte er nicht Hosen von Charlie getragen, als er ging? _Sehr seltsam das Ganze_. Es war nun 08:37 Uhr und ich sollte wohl mal besser aufstehen… Ich glaube, Edward wollte mich um 10:00 Uhr abholen und ich erinnerte mich düster, dass Charlie heute mit Billy zum Angeln wollte…

Ich stand also grummelnd auf und schlurfte sehr lustlos ins Badezimmer. So richtig wach war ich ja noch nicht und ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt nicht, wieso manche Menschen Kaffee morgens brauchen, um wach zu werden… Ist ja eklig… Mich kriegt eigentlich nichts so richtig morgens wach, außer die Vorfreude auf meinen Schatz… Nur noch 1,5 Stunden und ich kann ihn wieder in die Arme schließen und küssen… _Apropos küssen, habe ich ihn gestern Abend wirklich verführt…? Meinen ja-ach-so-unnahbaren Freund? OH JA, hatte ich…_

Die Realität holte mich schlagartig ein… Als ich Edwards Hosen in der Wäschetruhe sah… Es musste ihn gewiss unendlich peinlich sein… Aber naja, ich finde es überhaupt nicht schlimm, eher mmhh… _erregend_! Es ist doch ganz natürlich, nicht wahr? Ich merkte, das sogar Spuren, _SEINE_ Spuren, ich grinste, auf meinem Schlafanzug zu finden waren… Also muss ich ihn gewiss auch gleich waschen. Das passt sogar, fast gleiche Farbe, also selber Waschgang… Gleich vor dem Frühstück würde ich es machen…

Ging kurz unter die Dusche.. Sie entspannte meine Muskeln ein wenig, wusste gar nicht, das ich _SO_ verspannt war… Als hätte ich Hochleistungssport getrieben und dabei hasse ich Sport aus tiefster Seele. _Aber an diesen könnte ich mich gewöhnen_! Es war wie ein Rausch, ein Strudel, von dem ich nicht wollte, das er endete… _Und ich war zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben gekommen_… Und das witzige dabei war, das er es auch getan hatte… _**Das schönste Gefühl, das wirklich durch Mark und Bein ging, war jenes, als ich in seine Augen blickte, als er kam… Als er über mir kam…**_

Ich schlüpfte aus der Dusche heraus, schlang mir ein Handtuch um meinen Körper und ging schnell in mein Zimmer zurück. Stand nun vor meiner Unterwäscheschublade und überlegte hin und her, was ich heute anziehen sollte… _Wieder besserer Vernunft entschied ich mich für ein schwarzes Spitzen BH- und Panty Set. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde es ihm sehr gefallen, wenn er mich in dieser Kombi sehen würde… Oh, je was denke ich denn jetzt? Gestern Nachmittag waren wir beide noch die Unschuld vom Lande und jetzt? Jetzt plante ich schon die nächste Runde Wie-verführe-ich-meinen-hoffentlich-nicht-mehr-so-wiederspenstigen-Verlobten-mit-schwarzer-Spitzenunterwäsche? _

Da es hoffentlich heute ein wenig wärmer werden würde, nach Alice (auf den Wetterbericht konnte man sich wirklich nicht verlassen) zog ich einen knielangen Rock und ein enges T-Shirt an…

Schnappte mir die Sachen aus der Wäschetruhe, natürlich nicht nur Edwards Sachen und lief mit, sogar für mich, unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit in die Waschküche, schmiss die Sachen in die Maschine und stellte sie an… Ich hoffte darauf, dass sie zumindest in dem Quick-Waschprogramm bis 10:00 Uhr fertig sein würden.

Lief wieder hoch und gesellte mich zu Charlie an den Frühstückstisch. Er las die Zeitung und sah ein wenig verwirrt aus, als ich „_Guten Morgen_!" sagte… „_Äh, ja, natürlich, Morgen…_!" sagte er grummelnd und mich verließ dieses Gefühl partout nicht, das etwas nicht so war, wie es sein sollte… Holte mir gerade eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank für meine Cornflakes und wollte mir grad die Milch dazu herausgreifen, als Charlie etwas sagte, was mich vor Schreck fast dazu brachte, die eben genannte Schüssel fallen zu lassen…

„_Sag mal, Schatz, weißt du zufällig, wo meine kurze, beige Hose ist, ich kann sie nirgendwo in meinem Schrank finden und dabei wollte ich sie heute morgen anziehen?_"

_Ach du Scheiße_! Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Oh je, oh je… Ausrede, Ausrede… Nicht rot werden, nichts anmerken lassen… Was soll ich ihm auch sagen… _Dad, ich weiß, wo deine Hose ist, denn dein Schwiegersohn in Spe hatte sie angezogen, nachdem er ZWEIMAL(!) auf seiner Jeans gekommen ist_? Oh, ja, wirklich toller Einfall….

„_Ähmm, keine Ahnung, vielleicht sind sie noch im Wäschekorb oder in der Waschmaschine? Ich schau gleich mal nach… Dad, du hast doch noch andere Hosen, siehe da, du hast auch eine andere an!_" versuchte ich krampfhaft zu erklären. Ich wusste nicht, was mich mehr Anstrengung kostete: Eine passende Ausrede parat zu haben und dementsprechend gut zu lügen, oder aber dabei möglichst nicht rot zu werden….

Aber Charlie ist meistens, Gott sei Dank, müsste ich wohl dabei sagen, ein Typ, der das was er nicht sehen will, auch nicht richtig wahrnimmt… Und das rettete mir glaub ich jetzt den Morgen… Es wäre definitiv peinlich, oder nein, peinlich ist ein zu geschöntes Wort für die Art Blamage, die mir bevorgestanden hätte…

Er gab sich einigermaßen mit der Antwort zufrieden und ich setze mich mit der Milch und den Cornflakes bewaffnet an den Frühstückstisch, innerlich aufseufzend. Gut, das Edward jetzt nicht hier ist, er mag den Geruch von menschlichen Essen nicht besonders und irgendwann gehen selbst _ihm_ die Ausreden aus, wieso er ständig nichts essen mag… _Naja, sei es wie es sei…_

„_Was hast du denn heute vor_?" fragte mein Dad mich dann aus heiteren Himmel, nachdem ich ein paar Minuten lang in Ruhe meine Cornflakes essen konnte. Es klang ein wenig skeptisch, obwohl nein, Skepsis bei Charlie? _Unmöglich! „Ich weiß nicht genau, was Edward vor hat, aber er holt mich um 10:00 Uhr hier ab, dann bist du ja schon weg… oder? Wolltest du nicht mit Billy angeln gehen_?"

„_Jaja, er holt mich gleich hier ab… wenn ich doch nur meine beigen Hosen finden könnte_!" „_Dad, was interessieren dich auf einmal deine beigen Hosen so, du hast doch noch dutzende Hosen im Schrank, aber wenn du willst, suche ich gleich mal das Haus danach ab!_"

In dem Moment war ich sehr dankbar, dass ich mich um die Wäsche kümmere und nicht er…

Er legte die Zeitung zusammen, sah auf die Uhr, es waren 09:24 Uhr (_schon!_) und stand langsam auf…. „_Billy, müsste gleich hier sein! Ich werde mich mal fertig machen_!" grummelte er in seinen Bart und ich glaube ein „_trotzdem wüsste ich gerne, wo meine Hosen sind…_" noch herauszuhören. Ich tat so unbeteiligt, wie nur möglich… Etwas anderes ging ja nun wirklich nicht… In dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und Charlie rief mir zu, dass er weg wäre und das ich viel Spaß heute mit Edward haben sollte… _**Oh, ja, er macht sich ja keine Dimensionen darüber, wie viel Spaß wir heute tatsächlich haben werden…**_

….

**Edwards POV:**

„_Herr Gott, was machst du den hier?"_

„_Alice reicht auch, danke, Brüderchen… und nun, setzen_!" Es ist wirklich so gut, wie unmöglich, sich gegen den kleinen Nervzwerg durchzusetzen, also stöhnte ich innerlich auf und setzte mich auf das Bett…. „_Was hast du vor? Willst du mich jetzt auch mit Fragen zu Tode bombardieren? Ihr erfahrt kein Sterbenswörtchen…!_" sagte ich etwas gereizt und dehnte das Wort _IHR_ besonders.

„_Was denkst du von mir, Edward? Ich würde SO ETWAS NIE machen_!" sagte sie so verdammt honigsüß, das es schon fast anfing in den Ohren zu kleben… „_Also was willst du_?" antwortete ich noch ein wenig gereizter, als eben noch….

„_Ich weiß doch schon längst was heute Nacht zwischen EUCH und auch DIR passiert ist, nicht wahr, kleiner-ich-bin-schon-ein-halber-Mann-Bruder? Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur schnell sagen, das es mich unheimlich freut, was ihr/du getan habt, ich habe dir doch von Anfang an gesagt, du wirst sie nicht verletzen, und du? Du bist Monate,-gar fast jahrelang um Bella herumgeschlichen, wie die Katze um die Milch…! Nein, ich berühre sie nicht, ihr wird es wehtun, sie verletzen, oh mein Gott DAS kann ich nicht!_" äffte sie mich so perfekt nach, das sich meine Lippen, auch gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Willen, zu einem Lächeln verzogen… „_Was hast du weiter geplant? Vor oder nach der Hochzeit_?" fragte sie, angespornt durch den Moment meiner Schwäche, das Lächeln…. Ich war jetzt Baff… Wieso musste sie sich alles von mir bestätigen lassen, sie weiß doch alles schon im Vorfeld, besser als ich es jemals wissen kann oder auch wollte… „_Siehst du nicht irgendwie in deinen ach-so-tollen-Visionen_?" jetzt tat ich es ihr gleich und äffte sie nach…

„_Ja, ich weiß es, aber das erfährst du nicht, bäh…_!" Herr Gott, was war das für ein kleiner Nervkrümel, eine Schwester, die einem in unserem Alter die Zunge herausstreckt… _Erst Emmett und jetzt das_! Wusste ja nicht, was schlimmer ist… Ich hatte mich ja noch selbst nicht dazu entschlossen, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte… Einerseits wollte ich es schon gerne von Alice wissen, andererseits, wenn Bella erneut das vor hat, was sie heute Nacht durchgezogen hatte, wollte ich mich überraschen lassen… Aber sperren wollte und konnte ich mich allerdings nicht mehr dagegen… War auf eine irrtümliche und eine nicht vorher gekannte Art jetzt schon entjungfert worden… Obwohl ich praktisch damit, bis zur Hochzeitsnacht warten wollte… _DER Teil von mir, war noch altmodisch genug, um es jetzt voll durchzuziehen, aber ich weiß jetzt schon, die nächsten zwei Wochen werden verdammt hart… Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes…_

„_Natürlich nach der Hochzeit_!" entgegnete ich Alice… „_Hahahaha, ich wusste, das du das sagen würdest, aber keine Angst, ich finde das schon so richtig, aber ich werde dich hiermit ganz offiziell warnen, unterschätze deine kleine, süße Bella nicht… Niemals…_!" entgegnete Alice, während sie langsam auf den Weg nach draußen war. Seltsamerweise stahl sich ein richtig fieses Grinsen auf ihr hübsches Gesicht… Und wiederrum irrtümlicherweise konnte ich partout nichts damit anfangen, aber ein großer, ein sehr großer Teil von mir jetzt schon ahnte, das ich es sehr bald herausfinden sollte… „_Viel Spaß heute Nachmittag_!" rief mir meine Schwester noch ironisch zu und verschwand durch die Tür…

**Alice POV:**

Wenn der wüsste, was ich weiß, würde er wirklich schreiend davon laufen…

Als ich gesehen hatte, was Edward heute Nacht getan hat… Erst dachte ich: Ist er das wirklich oder was-hast-du-mit-meinem-Bruder-gemacht? Aber jetzt? Jetzt bin ich mir mehr als 100% sicher, das es die richtige Entscheidung war… Bella einfach machen zu lassen… Hey, sie hatte immerhin meinen Bruder verführt und es war verdammt noch mal richtig so gewesen… Der arme Kerl… _Jetzt weiß er nicht mehr, wohin mit seinen ganzen Hormonen_…

… _Engelgleiches __Antlitz__ / ist ihnen eigen meine __Dame__: / Oh Gott, wie __gewagt__ / war mein Verlangen…._

… Hat sogar eine halbe Stunde unter der Dusche gehangen, was er sonst nie macht… Tja, wehe wenn sie los gelassen… Ich grinste in mich hinein. _**Die Stillen, Ruhigen sind doch wirklich meistens die Schlimmsten, nicht wahr Bella? Mein armer Bruder, wenn ER wüsste…**_

**Edwards POV:**

Ich schaute kurz auf die Uhr… Es waren mittlerweise knapp zehn vor 10. Es wurde also langsam Zeit. Nicht, das ich so unwahrscheinlich lange zu Bellas Haus brauchen würde, sondern ich bin immer gerne schon etwas früher da und da Charlie ja heute nicht da sein wird…Zog mich schnell an. Eine dunkelblaue Jeans (_Die innere Stimme, die böse, flüsterte mir gerade zu: Keine gute Idee… aber ich hörte nicht auf sie_!) und ein dunkles Hemd. Bella mag Hemden an mir, das habe ich schon festgestellt.

_Sie lassen sich gut aufknöpfen, was sie ja vortrefflich heute Nacht unter Beweis gestellt hatte_…. Ich verscheuchte den Gedanken schnell wieder, nein keine gute Idee, jetzt daran zu denken… Flitze mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit, wollte den anderen, besonders Emmett und Alice möglichst entkommen, um weiteren unangenehmen Bemerkungen über mein „_Sexleben_" aus dem Weg zu gehen, aus dem Haus und lief Richtung Bella… Es ist immer so dermaßen aufregend, diese Vorfreude, diese Sehnsucht nach ihr…

Klingelte an der Haustür, sie öffnete und stand dort mit einem wunderschönen, knielangen Rock und einem hautengen T-Shirt begleitet… Mir blieb vor Staunen die Luft weg und merkte augenblicklich, wie etwas anderes bei Bellas Anblick deutlich eng wurde…


	15. Wenn die Hand nach dem greift

_Die __Lehre__ der Stoiker, dass wir unseren __Bedürfnissen__ durch __Ausrottung__ unserer Begierden abhelfen sollen, kommt mir ebenso vor, als wenn wir uns die __Füße__ abschneiden sollten, damit wir keine __Schuhe__ brauchen._

Jonathan Swift, Thoughts on Various Subjects

**Edwards POV:**

Es ist doch wirklich zum Verzweifeln, oder? Mein Blick wechselte abwechselnd zwischen ihren tiefen, sehnsuchtsvollen, rehbraunen Augen und ihrem wundervollen Körper und ich war mir absolut nicht sicher, wo ich denn meine Augen jetzt endgültig ruhen lassen sollte…

„Ähm… Willst du nicht reinkommen, Schatz?" fragte sie mich und ich erwachte aus meiner selbstauferlegten Starre.

Trat ein und nahm sie in den Arm, traute mich irgendwie nicht, sie zu küssen… Stattdessen senkte ich meine Nase hinab in ihre Haare, an ihre Kehle… Sie roch so unvergleichlich, oh mein Gott… Unglaublich, wieso und warum und vor allem WIE kann dieses kleine, doch so zerbrechliche Menschlein so eine Macht über mich besitzen? Sie bringt mich dazu, zu lieben, wieder geliebt zu werden…. Zu begehren… und genau DAS ist im Moment das Schlimmste… Denn ich entwickelte mich in eine Richtung, von der ich eigentlich gar nicht wollte, das sie existiert.. Aber ich konnte und nach letzter Nacht wollte ich es auch nicht mehr wirklich aufhören… Immer noch stand ich da, wie eine Statue und hielt sie so in meinen Armen, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr…

Sie hob ihren Kopf ein wenig, in dem Moment schloss sie ihre wundervollen Augen und senkte ihre Lippen auf meine… Der letzte Beweis, das ich letzte Nacht eventuell nur geträumt haben konnte, war somit unweigerlich ausgelöscht… Da sie jetzt genau das tat, was sie sich vorher, wenn diese Nacht nie existiert hätte, sich nie in dem Maße trauen würde, wie jetzt… Bella umspielte mit ihrer Zunge meine Unterlippe… Das Feuer der Begierde nahm seinen Lauf… Schlich durch meine Adern und Venen wie Benzin, immer bereit in Brand zu geraten… Durch einen kleinen Funken, ein kleines Aufflackern einer entzündlichen Quelle…

… Und natürlich, es kam, wie es kommen musste… Die Quelle entzündete das Benzin, indem Bella mit ihrer Zunge weiter meine Lippen entlang strich und sie damit aufforderte, sie zu öffnen, was ich ohne lang zu überlegen, auch wirklich tat…

Das Feuer begann zu rasen, ich presste meinen Körper näher an ihren, sie legte die Hand in meinen Nacken, packte meine Haare, griff fester zu… Ich stöhnte leise, wohl kaum hörbar für ihre Ohren, in ihren Mund… Sie musste doch spüren, das mich dieser Kuss alles andere als kalt ließ oder…? Nein, wieso macht sie genau immer das umgedrehte, was ich von ihr erwarten, bzw. verlangen sollte…. ? Oh, mein Gott… Sie presste ihren Unterkörper an meinen und begann mit ihrer Hüfte ein wenig zu kreisen… Ich presste sie gegen die Wand… Fast nicht mehr fähig, aufzuhören… Sie ließ ihr Becken ein wenig mehr kreisen, schob sich noch ein wenig mehr vor…

… Es war zu viel.. ich musste einfach weg… Schob sie leicht von mir und sah ihr in die Augen… Ihre Augen glitzerten und ich glaubte erneut eine Spur Triumph in ihnen zu erkennen.

Wieso macht sie mich so dermaßen fertig? Ich stand direkt frontal ihr gegenüber mit einer verdammt engen Hose… und bei ihr?

Ihre Augen glitzerten, ihre Lippen waren angefeuchtet und ihr Herzschlag hatte sich um das geschätzt dreifache beschleunigt… Hehe, ich bringe sie auch ein wenig aus der Fassung, stellte ich mit Genugtuung fest…

„Bella, Liebes… nicht so stürmisch!" sagte ich mit Entschuldigung in der Stimme und bemerkte in diesen Moment, das ich ihr mitten ins Gesicht log… Ich wollte es, vielleicht sogar mehr, als sie selber, als sie sich vorstellen konnte…

Ich drehte meinen Kopf weg, damit sie meine Lüge nicht erkennen sollte… In einem war sie wirklich gut, im Erkennen von Geheimnissen! Das hat mich schon öfters mal Kopf und Kragen gekostet, aber jetzt? Jetzt bringt sie mich um etwas gänzlich anderes als nur um meinen Kragen, nämlich um meine Unschuld und meinen Verstand?

Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach vernünftig sein und aufhören? Ohhhh, nein, das konnte ich nicht mehr… Tja, Pech gehabt, nicht wahr?

„Was machen wir heute, bzw. was hast du den heute vor?" fragte sie mich erwartend, außer Atem, nervös… „Mmmh, ich dachte vielleicht, du würdest gerne zur Lichtung fahren, oder eventuell baden gehen.. Alice sagte vor ein paar Tagen, dass das Wetter heute schön werden würde!"

„Au, ja… Wir waren noch nie zusammen schwimmen, nur wir zwei alleine!"

Oh je, und genau DAS macht mir Sorgen… Nur wir zwei alleine… Ich, sie und die Enge meiner Hose! Ha, wieso, kam ich nur auf diesen, ja wirklich genialen Vorschlag, ich Idiot!

„Du, Schatz, zieh dir doch mal einen Bikini oder Badeanzug oder was auch immer an, ich bleib hier unten, wenn es dir Recht ist und schau in der Zeit ein wenig Fernsehen…!"

„Ja, gut… ich geh grad hoch, ja? Danach mach ich mir schnell was zu essen, du brauchst ja nichts…" sie lachte amüsiert „… und dann können wir auch schon los… Entspann dich in der Zeit noch ein wenig!"

Spätestens jetzt hätte ich aufmerken müssen, das war nun wirklich nicht ihr Stil, mir als chronisch-Unentspannten vorzuschreiben, das ich eben dieses tun sollte… Aber naja, mal schauen… Natürlich gehe ich immer noch, auch nach letzter Nacht immer noch von dem ewig Guten in Bella aus… Wie sollte es auch anders sein?

Sie flitzte die Treppe hoch und ich tat etwas, was ich im Leben noch nie getan hatte… Ich starrte ihr auf den Hintern… Sehr süß, würde genau in meine Hand passen… Gott, NEIN, was denke ich bitte schön da, das würde mir nie erlaubt sein… Nein, Nein, NEIN… das darf nicht sein… wenn ich sie zu fest anfassen sollte, hätte sie Blutergüsse, Verletzungen oder gar noch schlimmeres… Wieso denn auch nur? Wieso musste ich auch derjenige unter uns sein, der dem anderen grauenhafte Verletzungen zufügen konnte, wenn er mal nicht aufpassen sollte?

Setzte mich vor den Fernseher und schaltete ihn ein… Nicht, das es mich interessieren würde, was in dieser Flimmerkiste lief, aber ich musste ein wenig runterfahren und mich entspannen und vor allem und das ist das Wichtigste… Ich musste diese entsetzliche Beule aus meiner Hose herauskriegen.. Sowas ging doch nicht an!

Zappte durch die Programme… Es lief grad auf ABC eine Dokumentation über KoalaBÄREN.. mmh, scheint ja ganz normal zu sein… Sie sind knuffig, süß und goldig… Oh je, aber als der Sprecher die Zuschauer über das Paarungsverhalten dieser putzigen kleinen Eukalyptusfresser aufklären wollte, wurde mich schlagartig bewusst, dass das wohl doch nicht das beste Thema für jetzt wäre… Ich zappte also weiter auf FOX und landete bei dem Bericht über die neuste Victoria Secrets Kollektion… Auch, ja GANZ toll… Lief irgendetwas normales? Oder kam es mir einfach nur so vor, das alles, wirklich ALLES mit Sex oder sexuellen Verhalten zu tun hatte?

Oh je, jetzt da ich die männlichen Seiten an mir festgestellt habe… Ganz schlechte Idee, so die Beule in meiner Hose wegzukriegen…

Also schaltete ich sicherheitshalber den Fernseher aus und ging in die Küche, um Bella, die oben immer noch beschäftigt war, ein wenig zu essen vorzubereiten für heute Nachmittag… Ich hasse es einfach, menschliches Essen zu sehen, zu riechen, anzufassen oder auch in seltenen Fällen zu essen… Es ist widerlich, glibbert und schmeckt scheußlich, egal was es ist… Das einzige, was einigermaßen ging, war normales Wasser… Aber ich tue für meine kleine, Süße alles, also stürzte ich an den Kühlschrank und sortierte ein paar Sachen heraus, von denen ich wusste, das Bella sie liebt… Mmh, Erdbeeren, ein Apfel, Toast mit Käse (wie widerlich ist das denn? Allein der Gedanken, SO etwas zu essen…), eine Flasche Limo…

Ich überlegte grad, wie Bella ihre Erdbeeren am liebsten hatte… Sollte ich sie kleinschneiden oder so mitnehmen? Mag sie das, was Menschen als Sahne bezeichnen?

… Als sie schön wie immer die Treppe herunterkam… Mit fiel gerade auf, ich musste wohl auch noch meine Badehose von Zuhause holen… Aber Moment mal… Besaß ich denn überhaupt ein Kleidungsstück dieser Art? Ich war ja schließlich noch nie schwimmen gewesen und bereue es wirklich schrecklich, das ich es Bella vorgeschlagen habe…

Die eventuelle Situation, die sich anbahnen könnte, gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht… Einen Teil von mir, und der ist nicht gerade klein, gefällt sie natürlich… aber die Vernunft siegt bei mir normalerweise über die Begierde!

Allerdings weiß ich jetzt nicht mehr, welcher Teil von mir heute Nachmittag die Oberhand übernehmen wird! Ich fürchte mich, habe irgendwie schreckliche Angst, vor dem, was passieren könnte und vor allem, was nicht passiert. Dachte eigentlich nach letzter Nacht dürfte ich keine Berührungsängste oder Scham ihre gegenüber mehr besitzen, ich war ja schließlich ZWEIMAL (!) auf ihr gekommen und einmal noch, von dem sie aber nichts weiß, oder ahnt… Gott, sei dank, kann ich da nur sagen, da ihre Meinung über mich gewiss revidiert werden müsste… Ich bin doch nicht schwanzgesteuert, oder doch?

Okay, ich revidierte gerade meine eigene Meinung über mich… Es darf nicht sein, nicht diese Gedanken, nein, nein, nein… Verhindere es… tue es dir nicht an, du könntest sie verletzen… nicht, denke an die Folgen, rief der wesentlich bessere Teil, meine vernünftige Stimme, in mir…

Tue es… Denk daran, wie es sich gestern Abend angefühlt hat… Wie eine Explosion, innerlich befreiend, Druck ablassend…brüllte der kleine Teufel in mir…

Ich war innerlich hin und her gerissen. Wessen Teil sollte ich nachgeben? Und vor allem welche Probleme und welche Situation könnten auf mich zugeben, wenn ich einen dieser Teile, egal welchen, nachgeben würde? Mal schauen…

„Bist du soweit, Schatz?" fragte sie mich. „Äh, ja, natürlich, wir müssen nur noch schnell daheim vorbei, Badesachen für mich holen!" Ich ging schon mal voraus, wir müssten mit ihrem Transporter fahren, was mir ehrlich gesagt, überhaupt nicht passte, vor allem, da ich wieder mit dem Beifahrersitz Vorlieb nehmen würde müssen…

Öffnete grad die Beifahrertür, als sie sagte, dass sie etwas vergessen hätte und noch einmal schnell ins Haus zurückschlüpfte… Mir aber komischerweise nicht sagte, was es war… Sehr seltsam… Dabei kam sie auch mit roten Ohren wieder! Ach wie ich dieses leichte Erröten bei ihr liebe… Nichts ist süßer, als wenn sie unter meiner Berührung errötet und dennoch ihre Augen glänzen… Obwohl, mmh, ich hatte sie ja gar nicht berührt und sie läuft trotzdem rot an…? Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich das verstärkte Gefühl, schon seit gestern Abend, dass ich irgendetwas verpasst hatte… oder nicht richtig mitbekommen hatte…

Sie hastete zur Fahrertür und nahm sehr missmutig auf dem Fahrersitz Platz… Bogen gerade in die Einfahrt des Hauses meiner Familie ein, da ging mir auf, dass Emmett und so ja auch noch da waren…

Oh, je… ich hätte echt meinen Kopf irgendwo anhauen können, wie konnte ich auch nur so verflixt dämlich gewesen sein und DAS gestern Abend zulassen? Beim Gedanke an gestern wurde es, zum zweiten Mal verflixt nochmal, wieder verdammt eng in meiner Hose… so konnte es doch nicht weiter gehen! Jetzt durfte ich mir noch die Kommentare meiner Familie zu dieser unumstößlichen Beule in meiner Hose anhören… Na klasse!

Aber was… Was tat Bella denn da jetzt?

….

**Bellas POV:**

Hatte er DAS, was ich meine, das er es hat? Gott, nochmal, oh ja er hatte eine Erektion… Wieso auch immer… Aber es ist mir so was von egal, wieso… Es sieht so verdammt erregend aus!

Ich nahm meine rechte Hand vom Lenkrad und legte sie oberhalb seiner Knien ab… Rutschte Zentimeter für Zentimeter höher… Er versteifte sich, seine Lippen wurden zu einem dünnen Strich, seine wundervollen Augen traten ein wenig hervor… Er keuchte…

Ich ließ meine Hand noch weiter hinauf wandern, mit einem unglaublichen innerlichen Grinsen… Seine rechte Hand schnellte an den Griff des Beifahrersitzes…

Ich streichelte ihn mit kreisenden Bewegungen sein Bein hinauf… Vor einem Tag hätte ich mich das nie bei ihm getraut, aber heute Nacht hat mir gezeigt, das er sowohl für Berührungen dieser Art empfindlich war und sie anscheinend sehr genossen hat… Ich spürte einen inneren Triumph und ein unglaubliches Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus… Ich war nur noch Zentimeter von seiner Erektion entfernt… Meine Hand brannte wie Feuer! Er hatte mittlerweise die Augen geschlossen, die rechte Hand fest an die Lehne gepresst und die linke in den Sitz… Ihm entfuhr ein weiteres Keuchen…

Doch plötzlich streifte ich seine Erektion und er schnellte mit seinem Oberkörper nach vorne, „atmete" nur noch stoßweise…

Er nahm nur Sekunden darauf meine Hand weg und legte sie wieder auf das Lenkrad, wie ich mit leisen Bedauern registrierte. „Bella, du machst mich dermaßen wahnsinnig, du bringst mich um den letzten Funken Verstand… Hör auf, ich kann DAS nicht… Bitte… Hör auf!"

Er glaubt doch wohl nicht, das ich damit aufhören würde, oder? Aber für den Moment ließ es gut sein… Man weiß ja nie, was der Tag noch so bringen würde… dachte ich mit einem unheimlich schelmischen Grinsen, von dem ich über alle Maßen froh war, das er es nicht sehen konnte….

….

**Edwards POV:**

Oh mein Gott! Wir waren bei uns zuhause angekommen und ich war erregter denn je… Ich bräuchte theoretisch eine unheimlich kalte Dusche, schon zum zweiten Mal für diesen Tag… Dabei hatte ich sie fast angefleht, aufzuhören, hatte ihre Hand weggenommen… Darum gebettelt.. Sie konnte DAS nicht tun, wusste doch genau, welche Selbstbeherrschung mich genau das kostet…

Atmete tief durch… Denk an irgendetwas anderes, irgendetwas… Ah, an was denn?

„Edward, geht es dir gut?" fragte mich meine Verlobte mit einem etwas-zu-anzüglichen Grinsen. War das wirklich meine unschuldige, kleine, zerbrechliche Bella oder WER oder WAS bist du und was hast du mit IHR gemacht?

„Ja, mir geht es total gut… Fühl mich sehr… entspannt!" entgegnete ich ihr, um Fassung ringend… „Gut, dann auf, lass uns deine Badesachen holen und schwimmen… Ich freu mich so sehr!" Irgendwie glaubte ich immer noch, insbesondere bei diesen Worten den Schalk in ihren Augen zu erkennen…. Aber was solls? Ich stieg aus dem Auto aus und bereute es augenblicklich….

„Edward, na Brüderchen, schon wieder da? Und ich sehe, die Dusche hat nicht allzu viel gebracht heute Morgen, nicht wahr?" gröllte Emmett… Ja, er war jetzt genau DERJENIGE den ich JETZT am besten gebrauchen konnte! … und erneut fing er an zu zitieren:

„Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt,  
Weiß, was ich leide!  
Allein und abgetrennt  
Von aller Freude,

Es schwindelt mir, es brennt.  
Mein Eingeweide."

Woher ihm auch immer verdammt noch mal diese Gedichte einfallen, es ist doch nicht zum Aushalten… Wenn er nicht mein Bruder wäre, würde ich ihn spätestens jetzt hassen…

Da schoss Alice wie ein Blitz aus der Tür… Dieser kleine Terrorzwerg… Wenn ich ein Mensch wäre, hätte ich garantiert jetzt einen Herzstillstand bekommen und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie auch Bella kurz zusammenzuckte… Alice hatte eine Badehose für mich in der Hand und Handtücher… Und natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, wedelte sie damit in der Luft herum und schrie etwas, das sich schwer nach: „Muhahaha, viel Spaß heute, Brüderchen!" anhörte… Wieso mussten auch alle auf mir herumhacken?

Sie lief zu Bella und ich sah mit leichten Entsetzen, wie sie ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und Bella daraufhin anfing zu strahlen… Ich ahne absolut nichts Gutes…

„Ähhh, willst du mit deinem ähh Auto fahren und wollen wir uns nach meiner Art fortbewegen?" DAS hätte dann den Vorteil, dass ich mich vorher durch den Wind ein wenig abkühlen könnte und mich innerlich darauf vorbereiten könnte, was beim Schwimmen so alles passieren könne…

Das Autofahren mit Bella wurde mir ehrlich gesagt, etwas zu heikel… Für mich und meine aufbrausenden Gefühle…

In dem Augenblick hörte ich Jasper verschmitztes innerliches Lächeln, als er darüber philosophierte, ob er sich lieber den Soundtrack von „Eiskalte Engel" oder lieber „Angels & Demons" anhören wollte… Ich glaube, ich bin im falschen Film, oder?

„Du kannst mich gerne auf den Rücken legen!" meinte Bella zu mir… Äh, WAS war DAS jetzt wieder… Na egal, gut dann los… Ich packte Bellas Korb mit ihren Sachen und den Essenssachen in der linken Hand, meinen in die rechte, meine, kleine Süße auf meinen Rücken und lief los zur Lichtung...

So den Spruch, den Emmett wieder loslässt… ist von Goethe…

Und nun, ran an die Tasten!^^


	16. Gute Mädchen kommen in den Himmel?

_Vernunft und Gefühl sind die Sonne und der Mond am moralischen Firmament. Immer nur in der heißen Sonne würden wir verbrennen; immer nur im kühlen Mond würden wir erstarren." -_ Friedrich Maximilian Klinger

**Edwards POV:**

Sie hatte doch nicht ernsthaft DAS gesagt, was ich dachte, was sie gesagt haben könnte, oder? Hat sie ernsthaft „Du kannst mich gerne auf den Rücken legen!" gesagt? Mmmh, ich glaube meine Fantasie spielt mir wieder einen Streich… Ich sollte nicht immer SO denken, sie meint das gewiss nur so, dass sie auf meinen Rücken springen will, damit ich sie trage….

Aber eines macht mir ernsthaft Sorgen…. und das ist ihr kurzes Gespräch mit Alice… Aber wieso, verdammt konnte ich auch nicht Alice Gedanken lesen… Ich hatte es kurz versucht, aber Alice war natürlich vorgewarnt und zitiere Senecas Epistulae Morales, auf Latein natürlich… Ah, dieser kleine nervige Zwerg…

Und jetzt? Jetzt lief ich mit Bella durch den Wald. Ich liebe einfach dieses Gefühl zu laufen, den Kopf freizukriegen, aber naja normalerweise würde es garantiert funktionieren, aber ich glaube, noch nicht einmal das Laufen bringt mich jetzt dazu, mich zu entspannen…Und Bella tat ja genau DAS, was mich dazu bringt, mich auf keinen Fall zu entspannen… Kann sie nicht mal stillhalten? Mich in Ruhe lassen? Wieso musste sie auch die ganze Zeit mir sanfte, hauchzarte Küsse in den Nacken hauchen…

Mich ihren warmen Atem spüren lassen, ihre Lippen nah, so dermaßen nah, an der zarten Haut in meinem Nacken… In dem ich besonders empfindlich bin… Es schickt ein Zittern nach dem anderen durch meinen Körper… Eine Gänsehaut erfasst mich, vom Nacken ausgehend, über meine Arme… in meinen Bauch, wo die Schmetterlinge sich erneut, mal wieder sollte ich vielleicht sagen, ein Flatterduell liefern…

Wieso bringt sie mich so dermaßen aus der Fassung und vor allem, wie oft, an diesem Tag habe ich mich diesen Satz schon gefragt? Und egal, wie oft ich mich dieses schon gefragt habe, ich finde immer noch keine zufriedenstellende Antwort… für mich, für sie, für UNS! Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, dass sie, egal, was sie heute vorhat, ich mich nicht erweichen lasse! Es wäre wie, als müsste ich ihren Blut wiederstehen! Es klappt, es hat einfach zu klappen… Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, einem kleinen Mädchen zu wiederstehen oder? Einem wie mir… Ich habe ungeheure Kraft, bin schnell und intelligent… Wieso lasse ich mich den, oder wieso habe ich es gemacht, mich auf so niedrige Instinkte einzulassen? Nein, nein, nein… Ich muss wiederstehen, es darf einfach nicht sein… Auf irgendeine Weise hasse ich diesen niedrigen instinktgesteuerten Triebteil in mir drin! Aber der größte Teil in mir drin, liebt diesen Teil, betet ihn nahezu an.. und genau DAS ist das Problem!

Ich verstehe es nicht… Wie konnte es dazu kommen? Wieso habe ich nicht einfach wiederstanden, so wie die Tage und Nächte zuvor? Sie nicht weggestoßen, was besser für uns gewesen wäre!

Dann hätte ich jetzt keine Angst vor meiner Süßen! Ja, genau, noch nie hatte ich so sehr Angst gehabt, wie in diesem Moment! Was erwartet sie? Was kann oder soll ich ihr geben, was nehmen? Soll ich mich überraschen lassen oder mich mit aller innerlichen Kraft wehren, die mir noch geblieben ist? Naja, auf viel Widerstand kann Bella nicht mehr stoßen, da sie meine Selbstbeherrschung schon fast gänzlich eliminiert hat….

In der Zeit waren wir bei der Lichtung, unsere kleine Lichtung angekommen. Erinnere mich gerade an den Tag, wo Bella mich zum ersten Mal im Sonnenlicht gesehen hat! Anstatt erschrocken wegzulaufen und am liebsten nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun zu haben…Nein, was macht sie? Ha, sie bleibt! Aber nun… nun, will ich am liebsten weglaufen… Angst! Und irgendwie seltsamerweise auch Scham… und ein peinlich-berührt-sein! Was ist, wenn sie über gestern Abend reden möchte? Oh Gott, und ich dachte die Sache mit Emmett und auch Alice wär schon peinlich geworden, aber das war gewiss nur ein Tropfen Wasser, gegenüber einem Wasserschwall… einem Gespräch mit Bella…

Ich setzte sie ab, sie war zwar ein wenig blass um die Nase, aber das ist sie immer, wenn ich sie auf einen Lauftripp mitgenommen habe… Unserem ersten Kuss war ein solcher Trip vorausgegangen… Irgendwie beschleicht mich ein ungutes Gefühl... Schon jetzt bin ich aus der Fassung gebracht. Unglaublich, wie viel Macht sie, ein kleines, zerbrechliches Menschlein über mich hatte.. Sie könnte mich vernichten, wenn sie nur wöllte… Und ich glaube genau DAS hat sie vor…

„Hast du deinen Bikini schon an oder musst du dich noch umziehen?" fragte ich sie, während ich schnell eine Decke auf dem Boden platziere und unsere beiden Taschen rechts und links davon drapierte. Das ganze hat keine 15 Sekunden gedauert und ich glaube, Bella wundert sich immer noch, obwohl wir schon lange zusammen sind, über meine Geschwindigkeit. Ich finde es faszinierend, wie Bellas Augen jedes Mal anfangen zu leuchten, egal ob ich ihr die Wagentür aufhalte, oder einfach auf der Wiese die Picknickdecke ausbreite. Schon komisch, da es für mich ja gänzlich normal ist…

„Ich habe meinen Bikini schon an… magst du dich nicht schon hinlegen…?" Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, als würde es mir nicht gefallen, was sie jetzt machen würde… und genau… Sie tat genau DAS.. Ich hatte mich grad auf die Decke gelegt, und faltete meine Arme unter dem Kopf.. als…

… Als Bella sich anfing sich auszuziehen… Oh, je! Wie war das zum Thema Selbstbeherrschung? Als ob sie das extra herausfordern würde, schaute sie mir in die Augen, streifte ihr T-Shirt, das eh schon sehr extrem eng an ihrem Körper saß, hoch… über ihren Bauch, höher, höher… Streifte es über ihre Brüste… Ich entdeckte einen blauen Bikini.. Nochmals oh je. Sie wusste doch, das blau an ihr fantastisch aussah… Und ihr flacher Bauch hob und senkte sich, ihre blasse, fast durchscheinende Haut leuchtete fast im flauen Sonnen- licht. Aber etwas anders hob und senkte sich… Merkte sie eigentlich, das ich sie anstarre?

Das darf nicht sein! Ich darf sie einfach nicht anstarren, das gehört sich einfach nicht… Das, was ich da sehen würde, eventuell, würde ich frühestens in der Hochzeitsnacht bewundern und DAS ist verdammt noch mal gut so… Ich darf sie nicht einfach so anglotzen. Es darf nicht so sein… Mein Verstand muss einfach über meine niedrigsten Begierden siegen! In dem Moment darf ich einfach kein Mann sein, nicht ihr Mann, nicht der Mann, den sie die ganze Zeit versucht zu verführen… Ich muss selbstbeherrscht sein… Darf sie nicht als Frau wahrnehmen, hab es bisher doch auch geschafft, oder? Bisher hatte ich nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es sein könnte, wenn wir uns beide als Frau und Mann wahrnehmen! Bis Alice kam…

Flashback (Freitag Nachmittag beim „Jagdausflug"):

Alice POV:

Diesmal ging ich mit Edward jagen… Ich mag es mit ihm jagen zu gehen. Es ist immer sehr witzig!

Aber huch, was war DAS denn? Es schieben sich gerade Bilder von einer Vision vor mein inneres Auge… Oh, mein Gott, Bella, was machst du nur mit IHM? Also wirklich Bella, das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht! Aber gute Idee… könnte ich selbst draufkommen… Obwohl, ja genau das würde Jazz, meinen Geliebten auch sicher gefallen…

„Alice, was siehst du? Ist irgendetwas mit ihr? Ist sie verletzt?" Gott, ist er süß! Aber wie kann man nur so überängstlich sein? Niemals würde er ihr wegtun, verletzten oder gar töten! Aber trotzdem er kommt ihr nie näher, als ein normales Bussi auf den Mund! Er weiß gar nicht und er kann sich die Dimensionen überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie sehr es sie quält, das er nicht weitergeht…

Sie will doch gerne, und überhaupt, wer könnte es ihr verdenken? Bei ihm bin ich mir nicht so sicher, will er es? Mmh, ich glaube schon! Ja, er ist doch schließlich auch nur ein Mann, oder? Aber er hat diese männlichen Gefühlen sehr tief verborgen, unheimlich tief... Nachdem ich diese Vision gerade hatte, bin ich mir zu mehr als 100% sicher, dass Bella, seine kleine, süße, zerbrechliche Bella, meinem Bruder heute Abend noch männlichere Gefühle einhauchen wird!

„Nein, ich glaube eher nicht, das irgendetwas mit ihr los ist, im Gegenteil Brüderchen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" antwortete ich schnell, bevor er wieder in meinen Kopf eindringt und da nach Sachen forscht, die ihn noch nicht zu interessieren haben… Er wird es ja noch herausfinden…

„Alice, du Terrorzwerg, denk an deine neuen Schuhe, willst du, dass sie auf unerklärlicher Weise verschwinden oder sagst du mir jetzt, was mit Bella los ist?" knurrte er…

Aber, aber, meine süßen, neuen Manolo Blahniks… Er würde DAS nicht tun, oder? Diese wundervollen 10 cm hohen, spitzzulaufenden Stilettos…. Ich merke, JA er würde dies tun… Er ist Edward, er ist mein Bruder und er hat definitiv zu wenig Sex… Chronisch schlecht gelaunt, wenn er mal nicht bei seiner Geliebten sein kann… Ach, ja ich vermisse Jazz doch auch… Aber ich grummel doch nicht herum und knurre ohne Grund (also ohne triftigen Grund) meine Schwester an, oder?

„Es ist wirklich nicht so, glaub mir, bitte! Es ist nur so überraschend… Darf ich dir mal einen Rat geben?" „Mmh…!" knurrte er wieder zurück… „Pass auf, Edward, ich habe etwas gesehen, aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen und ich warne dich, kram nicht in meinem Kopf herum… Denk an deine CD-Sammlung…" er knurrte noch einmal, aber hey, er wollte an meine Schuhe… „lass es gut sein, ja? Hör mal, ich möchte, das du dich einmal in deinen Leben überraschen lassen sollst, glaub mir, es wird nicht zu deinem Nachteil sein… Denk mal heute Abend, wenn du zu Bella zurückläufst, daran, was ich dir gesagt habe! Sag mal, du hast noch nie Bella richtig geküsst, oder?" ich fragte es mit Neugierde, aber ohne den festen Vorsatz, mich über ihn lustig zu machen… Ich glaube, genau das merkte er und ließ ihn dazu veranlassen, mir zu vertrauen…

„Nein, habe ich nicht! Wieso sollte ich auch? Ich könnet sie verletzen, sie töten! Das kann niemand vor mir verlangen! Ich selbst auch nicht!" er schaute so verletzt, so unendlich traurig, das ich unwillkürlich Mitleid mit ihm empfand… Aber nein, ich hatte einen Plan… Einen Plan, ihn dazu zu bringen, mehr auszuprobieren… Er soll ja nicht direkt auf das Ganze gehen… Aber es würde den beiden sehr gut tun, etwas mehr zu tun…

„Edward, Wer nicht so weit geht, wie sein Gefühl ihn treibt und sein Verstand ihm erlaubt, ist ein Dummkopf!"

„Du nennst mich einen Dummkopf?"

„Lass mich überlegen… JA!"

„Aber wieso?"

„Weil du dir und deiner Bella genau das verweigerst, was mit das Schönste in einer Liebesbeziehung ist! Wie willst du die Hochzeitsnacht durchstehen, wenn du sie noch nicht einmal vorher geküsst hast?"

„Ich verdränge diesen Gedanken immer wieder! Ich war ein Idiot, als ich zusagte… Das ich es zugelassen habe, das sie ihre Bedingung, mich zu heiraten aufstellte…!" Er stütze die Hände in sein Gesicht, sah hundeelend aus und wenn er es könnte, würde er jetzt weinend zusammenbrechen….

„Probiere es doch einfach, es ist doch nur ein Kuss, oder? Du brauchst nicht direkt mir ihr zu schlafen… Hey, Bruder, davon wird nicht die Welt untergehen und Bella wird davon nicht getötet werden…!" Er zuckte zusammen, ich hatte ihn an seinem empfindlichsten Nerv getroffen,…. konnte es nicht verdenken, aber ich musste es tun… Für ihn und Bella.. Irgendwann wird er mir noch dankbar sein! „Komm, bitte, nur einen Kuss, Edward! Es ist nicht schwer, sondern im Gegenteil eher etwas ganz natürliches! Probiere es!"

„Aber, nein, ich kann es nicht… Bitte, Alice, ich darf es nicht.. Ich bin ein Monster,… sie ein kleines, zerbrechliches Menschlein… Was ist, wenn ich einen Moment die Kontrolle verliere?"

„Edward, darf ich dich schlagen? Du wirst ihr nichts tun, ich weiß es! Bitte, nur einen Kuss, wenn du es nicht schaffst, und ich Unrecht haben sollte,… darfst du meine komplette Schuhsammlung haben und damit machen, was auch immer du willst…!"

„Okay!" sprach er gedämpft, als käme seine Stimme nicht von seiner Welt…

…

Edwards POV (Wieder auf der Lichtung):

Oh mein, Gott… Also ich bin nicht sehr gläubig, da ich denke, das Gott seinen sarkastischen Tag hatte, als er mich zu dem machte, was ich bin und darstelle… Aber jetzt? Jetzt fange ich sprichwörtlich an zu beten…

Es ist, als säßen Teufel und Engel auf meiner Schulter und bekriegen sich gegenseitig…

Der Engel erinnert mich zum Wiederholsten Male daran, das ich das alles nicht zulassen sollte, auch nicht, dass Bella, meine kleine Süße sich grad vor meinen Augen auszieht… Oh, Gott, sie macht weiter… Öffnet den Knopf ihres Rockes und meine Hose fängt an wieder mal verdammt eng zu werden… Meine Erektion presst sich unbarmherzig an meine Jeans und verlangt, nicht mehr eingesperrt zu sein… Der Teufel auf meiner Schulter flüstert mir zu, das ich doch weiter hinschauen könnte, auf ein paar Details mit meinen Augen näher eingehen könnte… Ich keuchte schnell, aber unhörbar für Bellas Ohren… Ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit von Bellas Körper weg… Ich darf das nicht, es darf mir einfach nicht gestattet sein… Muss an irgendetwas anderes denken… Oh je.. Oh je… Dieses Mädchen… In dem Moment schaute ich ihr in die Augen und verlor mich…

Verlor mich in dem sehnsuchtsvollen Ausdruck, der ihren schokoladenbraunen Augen entwich, sehnsuchtsvoll, verlangend, aufreizend…

So aufreizend, das sie den Reißverschluss ihres Rockes herunter zieht, ihren Po ein wenig nach hinten ausstreckt… Ich schluckte… Und zog den Rock langsam, als wollte sie mich provozieren (und ich war mir sicher, sie wollte es!) über ihren Po hinab, über die Beine, bis er auf dem Boden landete… Ich verfolgte jede Sekunde, in der der Rock fiel… fiel und fiel mit meinen Augen…

Nein, das darf ich nicht! Ich hatte es mir selbst versprochen. Durfte es nicht! Und ich durfte partout nicht darauf eingehen, egal, was sie mit mir vorhat… So hatte ich Bella, meine, kleine süße unschuldige… noch nie, niemals gesehen… Das sie so verrucht sein kann… Sie versucht mich zu verführen und ich? Ich versuche mich noch mit jeder einzelnen Faser meines Herzes, meines Verstandes und meiner Seele dagegen zu wehren… Doch einer musste mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen und das war der Teufel auf meiner Schulter, in Form meines Körpers und seiner Reaktionen….

Ich trete mich blitzschnell auf den Bauch, sodass meine Verlobte nicht das, was mich zur Zeit mehr als über die Maßen beschäftigt, mitbekommt und auf den Gedanken kommt, sie hätte gewonnen!

Aber Moment… Sie hatte schon gewonnen… Der Sieg stand seit gestern Abend, seit Stolz und Vorurteil (passender Titel) fest, unwiderruflich und unumstößlich…

Ich atmete schwer… Wieso musste Bella auch ausgerechnet zwei Wochen vor unserer Hochzeit, vor unserer Hochzeitsnacht (Oh je!) auf die Idee kommen, mir den Weg des Behalten meiner Tugend so steinig wie möglich zu machen? Was hatte ich getan, dass mich Gott mit so einer heißen Verlobten gestraft hat… Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde mir… Es hat keinen Sinn…

Mir schwante, nicht nur Bella ist in dieses Wie-verführe-ich-Edward-Spiel mit reingezogen, oh nein, Bella ist nur der Köder…

„ALICE!" dachte ich mit Schrecken… „Ich kill deine Schuhe, schmeiß sie in den Müll, werfe sie raus, jeden einzelnen von diesen monstermäßigen teuren Designerschuhen…" dachte ich schon mehr mit Genugtuung für mich und meine langsam-aber-sicher-wegschleichende-Selbstbeherrschung!

„Geht es dir gut, Schatz, du siehst ein wenig verwirrt aus?" fragte mich Bella besorgt… Besorgt? Nein, DAS ist wirklich der falsche Adjektiv… Sollte ich besser sagen, auffordernd… verlangend, aufreizend... Ahhh!

Ich konnte nicht mehr… Schnappte mir mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung meine Tasche, lief ebenso blitzschnell in den Wald, zog meine Badehose an und lief zum Wasser… Hoffentlich ist es kalt genug!


	17. Offensiv oder Defensiv vorrücken?

Alice Schuhe: (.com/thelist/IMG/louboutin_satin_crepe_pump_bow_)

Das Gewissen ist die Stimme der Seele. Die Leidenschaften sind die Stimmen des Körpers.

Jean-Jacques Rousseau, "Émile"

**Edwards POV:**

Indem ich praktisch gesehen zu dem See flüchtete, rannte ich vor mir und auch leider vor ihr weg. Was war denn bloß in sie gefahren? Wieso tat sie denn genau das, von dem sie wusste, das es mich an den Rand meiner Selbstbeherrschung bringen könnte? Wir hatten es bisher immer tunlichst vermieden, uns gegenseitig in einem Bikini, Unterwäsche oder gar nackt zu sehen. Das einzige, was sie von mir zu sehen bekam, war mein nackter Oberkörper in Volterra. Aber es nicht vorhergesehen und gewiss nicht regelkonform… Jedenfalls bisher…

Aber seitdem ich Idiot es gestern Abend zuließ, das ich fast alle meine Regeln zugleich über Bord warf, versuchte sie mich auf ihre sinnliche, verführerische Art herauszufordern… Ja, genau, das Wort beschreibt die Situation am besten… **Herausfordern.** So einfach auszusprechen, so einfach einzugestehen, so schwer, sich dagegen zu wehren… Sollte ich mich überhaupt dagegen wehren? Was wenn ich es nicht tue?

Moment, habe ich Bella überhaupt nach Blutergüssen oder gar schlimmeres von gestern Abend gefragt? Hat sie welche, ist sie verletzt, meine Selbstbeherrschung mit mir durchgegangen? Wenn ja, könnte ich es mir nie verzeihen, dass ich sie so in einem kleinen Moment meiner persönlichen Schwäche verletzt hätte… Ich habe ihr schon mehr Dinge angetan, als ihr jemals angetan werden sollte. Doch nun nagt der Zweifel an mir, gigantische Selbstzweifel, zu nichts anders gut, als mich unheimlich zu quälen. Wie kann ich überhaupt ein guter Freund, ihr Freund sein, der ihr noch nicht einmal DAS geben kann, was sie augenscheinlich doch so sehr ersehnt? Ich habe ihr ein Versprechen gegeben, das Versprechen, das mich jetzt schon innerlich zerfleischt… Das Versprechen, ES in der Hochzeitsnacht zu versuchen. Versuchen mit ihr zu schlafen. Was erwartet sie von mir? Was ich von ihr? Wie kann es denn überhaupt gut oder gar fantastisch werden, wenn ich sie andauernd verletzen könnte?

Doch dann durchschneidet wieder Alice´s Stimme meine Gedanken… Es war, als stünde sie direkt neben mir, obwohl das faktisch nicht möglich ist… „Du hast sie bisher nicht verletzt, obwohl ihr gestern Abend nicht nur eine DEINER tollen Regeln gebrochen habt… Hey, Bruder, denk an deine CD-Sammlung… Ist dir sie sooo wenig wert?"

Alice, Alice… Manchmal könnte ich dich umbringen, massakrieren, töten, was weiß ich noch alles… Aber die Drohung wirkt bei diesem Terrorzwerg nicht sehr, also muss ich zu radikaleren Mittel greifen… Manolo Blahniks macht euch auf ein Rundflug durch den Wald bereit…

In dem Moment kam ich im See an… und sogar ich bemerkte, dass das Wasser verdammt kalt war, wie musste es Bella, meinem kleinen, zerbrechlichen, mich-zu-verführen-versuchendes-Menschlein vorkommen? Allerdings, wenn die Erektion in meiner Badehose als Grund vorgeschoben wird, könnte das Wasser noch einen Tick kälter sein… Es war doch wirklich zum Verrücktwerden, oder? Dieses Wasser stellt, glaub ich, nur einen Tropfen auf den heißen Stein da… Wenn Bella wieder kommt…

….Und ja, in diesen Moment traf mich ein kalter Wasserschwall über meinen Kopf… Dieses Biest!

„Du sahst so in Gedanken aus. Wollte dich wieder zurückholen!" Ha, wenn sie wüsste, warum ich nicht bemerkt hatte, das sie hinter mir in den See trat. Eine Gänsehaut durchzog ihren Körper und ich bemerkte auch, zu meiner eigenen Schande die kleinen Pünktchen, die ihre Brust bedeckten… Mein Blick wurde ein wenig unfokussiert. Ihre Brust, durch nichts, als ein Bikinioberteil bedeckt, hob und senkte sich leicht… Hörte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Bringe ich sie genauso aus der Fassung, wie sie mich?

Standen uns jetzt fast exakt gegenüber. Das Wasser reichte uns beiden fast bis an die Brust, beziehungsweise mir etwas über den Bauch, da ich ja größer als sie bin. Aber der gewaltige Vorteil darin besteht, das sie damit nicht sehen kann, wie mein Körper auf sie reagiert. Wie ein vollkommener Idiot starrte ich immer noch auf ihre Brüste, wie von Sinnen. Sie gewöhnte sich langsam an das Wasser und die Gänsehaut verschwandt. Die Gänsehaut verschwandt, aber ich bemerkte, dass das kalte Wasser nicht in dem Sinne geholfen hat, wie ich das gedachte hatte. Ich war sehr erregt, meine Erektion pulsierte und das nur auf Grund ihrer fantastischen Brüste. Sie waren nicht groß, das wär auch bei ihrem zierlichen Körper irrational gewesen,…. sie dürften eher ungefähr in meine Hand passen.

Oh nein, Cullen, schlag dir das schnellstens aus dem Kopf. Du darfst das nicht…. Ich atmete tief durch und ihr Geruch durchströmte mich… Meine persönliche Droge, jedesmal eine erneute Offenbarung für mich! Schloss impulsiv die Augen und genoss einfach das Pulsieren, das ihr Geruch und der Anblick ihrer Brüste, mein inneres Auge reproduzierte das Bildnis erneut, in meinem Inneren anrichtete… Es fühlte sich an, als durchströmte dieser Geruch jede einzelne meiner Adern und Venen, wie ein brennendes Feuer… Ich war entflammt.

Doch dann wurde ich erneut aus meiner Starre gerissen, als mich zum zweiten Mal ein heftiger Wasserstrahl traf. „Sag mal, Edward, hast du etwa auf meine Brüste geschaut?" fragte sie lachend und ich erkannte trotzdem, das sich ihre Wangen rot färbten. Ich kam mir wie ein Idiot vor. Ich durfte das nicht. Kampfhaft versuchte ich meine Selbstbeherrschung zu bewahren und dann schaue ich auf ihre Brüste, nicht sehr sinnvoll, nicht wahr? „Es tut mir leid!" bekannte ich mich schuldig und schaute schamhaft und peinlich berührt weg. Versuchte die Situation zu überspielen, doch es gelang mir einfach nicht. Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage.

Und ich wusste es, bevor sie es tat…. Sie bemerkte das ich versuchte, es zu überspielen. Es gibt kaum etwas, was sie nicht registriert. Hat mich schon öfters Kopf und Kragen gekostet, doch nun steuert das Schiff, in dem wir beide sitzen, auf uns sehr unbekanntes Gewässer zu… Jedenfalls war ich immer in der Annahme gewesen, das es für uns beide ein unbekanntes Gewässer ist… Doch anscheinend kennt sie immerhin die Wasseroberfläche, wenn auch nicht die Tiefe und was sich genau in dem Gewässer befindet. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, das Wasser scheint tief und auch zuweilen schmutzig zu sein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie tief ich, oder auch wir bereit sind in dieses große Unbekannte hinein zu treiben… Doch sie hat dafür entschieden, uns den Weg aufzuzeigen und der Rückweg ist unweigerlich versperrt. Jeder Schritt kann uns nur weiterbringen… Es gibt keinen Weg mehr zurück.. Auch nicht mehr mit meiner fast unmenschlichen Selbstbeherrschung… Sollte ich mich denn fallen lassen, ihr unabdingbar vertrauen? Ihr die komplette Steuerung des Schiffes überlassen?

Ich weiß es nicht… Diese Frau stellt mich Tag für Tag vor Tausend neue Rätsel, neue Fragen, auf die ich partout keine Antwort finde…..

Schaute ihr in die Augen und entdeckte diese Art Leuchten in ihren Schokoladenbraunen, tiefen, sehnsuchtsvollen Augen, die mich gestern schon um den Verstand brachten… **Triumph…**

**Triumph** zu empfinden, das sie es geschafft hat, den Blick des eigenen immer-so-beherrschten-Verlobten unfokussiert zu gestalten, **Triumph**,… ihn, um seine Selbstbeherrschung zu bringen, ihn, den Unsterblichen mit der Macht eines einfachen weiblichen Menschenwesens zu besiegen…. Ja, ich muss es wohl zugeben, schon gestern, bei unserem ersten wirklichen Kuss hatte sie es geschafft, mich unweigerlich zu besiegen. Ich kämpfe nunmehr auf verlorenen Boden und hinterlasse faktisch gesehen nur noch verbrannte Erde.

Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und schaute mir so eindrücklich in die Augen, das ich mir in diesen Moment sicher war, das, wenn ich ihr nicht schon bis in alle Ewigkeit verfallen wäre, es spätestens jetzt wäre. Mit Worten ist dieses Gefühl dieser eindringlichen Liebe zu ihr, dieses Vertrauen nicht zu beschreiben. Bella nähert sich mir, langsam, da sie im Wasser nicht gut vorankommt, aber auch um die Spannung zu erhöhen, wie ich vermute… Ein paar Zentimeter vor mir bleibt sie stehen….

…und schießt mir erneut einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht. Aber diesmal lasse ich es nicht auf mir sitzen und schicke einen zurück… Sie lacht und in dem Moment greife ich sie und drücke sie an mich, möchte einfach ihre unglaublich warme, sanfte Haut spüren. Das Brennen in meinen Venen wird stärker, ein anderes Verlangen überdeckt das Verlangen nach ihrem Blut… Wir standen Haut an Haut, kein Blatt passt mehr zwischen uns… Und in diesem Augenblick wusste ich, das genau DAS jetzt das richtige ist. Keine unsichtbare Schranke mehr zwischen uns, nicht mehr existent durch die Regeln, die ich aufstellte, die ich Idiot, selbst aufstellte, um mich, sie zu schützen.

Ich wirbelte sie herum, aber zugleich darauf aufpassend, sie nicht durch meine rohe Kraft zu verletzen. Doch dann passierte das, was ich immer versuchte habe zu vermeiden…. Es hätte nicht sein dürfen… Ich durfte es nicht, zu viel… Oh nein…

… Ich hatte ausversehen ihre linke Brust berührt…

Zugleich wand ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung und stieß sie weg. Genau das selbe Verhalten, wie es schon so viele Male vorher getan hatte. Man könnte ja fast annehmen, ich hätte Übung darin, nicht wahr? Aber jetzt? Noch nie ist es mir so schwer gefallen, sie wieder wegzustoßen, aber ich hatte einen großen Fehler gemacht, den ich einfach nicht hätte machen dürfen. Sie hatte mir nicht die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben und durfte einfach nicht diese Kontrolle über meine Männlichkeit verlieren und mich einfach so gehen lassen, oder? Neben dem Verlangen nach ihrem Blut, das aber inzwischen Gott sei Dank, möchte ich hinzufügen, nicht mehr so stark ausgeprägt ist, neben der ständigen Angst, sie zu verletzen… Ist jetzt noch ein weiterer Punkt meiner Liste hinzuzufügen… Die Furcht, das, wenn der Teufel auf meiner rechten Schulter für einen Moment, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick die Kontrolle über mich gewann, zu weit gegangen zu sein… Es durfte einfach nicht sein? Wer war ich, das ich mich einfach erdreisten konnte, sie einfach an der Brust zu berühren, auch wenn es vielmehr ausversehen geschah?

Sah in ihre Augen, wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits… Würde sie schreiend davonlaufen, mir bis zur Hochzeit in zwei Wochen böse sein, beleidigt, sauer? Ein großer Teil von mir wollte sich selber schelten, dafür bestrafen, das er so ein verdammt großer Idiot war, doch ein kleiner Teil von mir hatte es unheimlich genossen, diese warme, sanfte Haut an ihrer Brust zu fühlen. Als würden sich zugleich tausende Blitze in meinen Fingerspitzen entladen. Für ein paar Millisekunden sogar genoss ich dieses Gefühl über alle Maßen hinweg, diese sanften Hügel zu streicheln… Ein Schauer jagte durch meinen Körper und meine Erektion wurde noch größer, als sie eh schon gewesen war. Sie pulsierte und verlangte nach Befreiung, von der ich aber wusste, das ich ihr diese nicht geben würde,… könnte. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Stieß hart an den Rand meiner Badeshorts. Bella musste das fühlen, das mich unsere Kabbelei alles andere als kalt ließ, oder?

Aber jetzt? Hatte ich einen Fehler gemacht, eine Situation ausgenutzt, die ich nicht ausnutzen durfte… Sah nochmal erschrocken zu Bella…

Und meine kleine, süße Bella? Sie lächelte… Mmh, das hatte ich jetzt am wenigsten erwartet… Wieso sollte sie lächeln, wenn sie einfach böse auf mich sein sollte… hatte doch die Grenze überschritten. Diese unsichtbare Grenze, die eigentlich erst sichtbar wurde, nachdem ich richtig anfing, männliche Gefühle für Bella zu entwickeln…

„Was ist los? Wieso hörst du auf? Mach dir keine Sorgen, bitte, nur ein einziges Mal, denk nicht nach, lass dich fallen!" flüsterte sie mir zu, in dem festen Glauben, das ich sie hören konnte. Ich war ehrlich gesagt erschüttert über ihre deutlichen Worte. Wollte sie etwa, das ich sie berühre? An ihrer Brust…? Nein, das kann nicht sein, ich muss mich unweigerlich verhört haben, oder? Sie trat näher zu mir und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals.

In dem Moment, wo ich erneut ihren unglaublichen Geruch wahrnahm, der mir meine Sinne raubte… In dem Moment vergaß ich alles,… alle meine guten Vorsätze und meine Selbstbeherrschung flogen mit dem leichten Wind fort…

Ich küsste sie erst leicht auf den Mund, aber als ich registrierte, das sie sich mit ihrem kompletten Körper an mich presste, ihre rechte Hand in meinen Haaren verwoben… da begannen meine männlichen Gefühle die Oberhand zu nehmen… **Ich küsste sie, wie ich sie noch nie geküsst hatte**. Es war wie ein Luftholen eines Ertrinkenden. Und so kam es mir vor. Ich brauchte sie, wie Menschen die Luft zum Atmen. Und ebenso wie sie, brauchte ich ihre Küsse. Schlang meine Arme um sie, zog sie noch näher an mich, spürte wie meine Erektion noch stärker wurde… Aber das interessierte mich nicht. Ich wollte nur noch sie. Sie wirkte etwas überrascht, aber das war mir ebenso egal. Wurde leidenschaftlicher… Fuhr mit meinen Händen ihren Rücken hinab und wieder hoch… Bis ich in ihren Haaren landete. Griff hinein. Schloss meine Augen. Ein unglaubliches Feuer raste in mir, stärker als das eben zuvor. Das Feuer ließ mich leben, ließ mich atmen, ließ mich ein Mann sein. Den Mann, den sie anscheinend zu bitter nötig hatte… und denn ich mir bisher immer verboten hatte zu sein…

Doch jetzt? Ich war gefangen in dem Strudel einer Leidenschaft, aus dem ich nicht mehr raus wollte… Drang mit der Zunge in ihren Mund ein, stupste ihre Zunge an, umkreiste sie…. Sie stöhnte leicht in meinen Mund und begann sich mit ihrer Hüfte an mir zu reiben. Sie wollte mehr… Das wurde mir genau JETZT klar… War ich denn so weit, um ihr mehr zu geben? Wie viel wollte ich? Das Gefühl des innerlichen Brandes intensivierte sich… Hatte eigentlich geglaubt es würde nicht mehr intensiver gehen, aber wie so oft, wurde ich schlagartig eines Besseren belehrt…

Und der Teufel auf meiner Schulter lachte…. Er hatte gewonnen.

In diesem Augenblick, nicht mehr fähig aufzuhören… fing ich an, ihre Hüftbewegungen zu erwidern. Meine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen. Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel leicht in meinen Rücken… Es tat nicht weh, im Gegenteil. Sie hatte mich wieder dazu gebracht. Stöhnte auf, bewegte mich heftiger… Etwas in mir, genau wie gestern Abend, schrie nach Erlösung… Die Erektion in meiner Badehose betete fast darum, befreit zu werden… Es fing an sich zu drehen, der Strudel begann sich in Bewegung zu setzen, als Bella, meine verführerische, verdammt erotische Bella mit ihrer Hüfte…. über meine Spitze rieb….

Sie war sich dessen gewiss nicht bewusst, aber es war so dermaßen sinnlich und wahnsinnig erotisch, das ich fast aufschrie vor Lust…. Der Strudel begann sich weiter zu drehen, immer heftiger, immer wilder…

… doch dann…

… beendete Bella den Kuss… und genau DAS war eine Premiere. Sie war nie diejenige, die plötzlich Intimitäten abbrach, der Part fiel mir ja normalerweise zu, nicht wahr?

„Wow!" sagte sie völlig außer Atem, ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht. Kein Wunder, war ich es doch ebenso. Wusste partout nicht, was mit mir losgewesen war… Was habe ich getan? Wollte sie es denn überhaupt, oder hatte ich sie faktisch gesehen überfallen?

„Wow, das war vielleicht heiß!" ihre Aussage von eben wiederholend… Schaute ihr tief in die Augen und verlor mich erneut in ihnen. Sie strahlte in diesem Moment so viel mehr aus, als ich es je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Ihre Augen glitzerten, ihre rosa Lippen glänzten feucht und genau DAS ließ meinen Blick erneut unfokussiert werden… Ihr Brüste hoben und senken sich schneller… Ihr Herz raste. Hörte, wie Bellas Blut durch ihren Körper schoss. Die Ader an ihrem Hals zuckte verführerisch… Aber das Monster in mir, das jetzt normalerweise nur durch das Pulsieren des Blutes an eben jener Stelle zum Vorschein kam… bleib diesmal unter der Oberfläche verborgen… Andere Begierden hatten gesiegt.

War es denn möglich? War es denn möglich, dass ich mich komplett fallen lassen kann, ohne ihr weh tun zu müssen? Hatte Alice im Endeffekt doch Recht gehabt, wie so oft schon?

Mmmh, Alice kann sich auch irren, ihre Visionen sind subjektiv gefärbt…

Was soll ich bloß tun? Doch dann zerstörte sie meine Selbstzweifel und Ängste, mit nur einem Satz, von dem ich mir mehr als 100% sicher war, das er ihr mehr Mut abverlangte, als das Getane eben zuvor…

„… Berühr mich, Edward! Bitte!"

Huh, wie, was, wo… WAS? Hat sie mich wirklich aufgefordert, sie zu berühren…? Und wo? Soll ich es tun oder ist es einfach zu viel für mich und meine momentane Situation? Schaute ihr erneut in ihre wundervollen Augen und entdeckte ein mir eher unbekanntes Leuchten… Erwartung? Sehnsucht? Der Teufel auf meiner Schulter lachte wieder auf- sarkastisch. Er wusste, er hatte unweigerlich gesiegt. Wo soll das alles nur enden? Was erwartet sie denn bitte schön von mir?

Als ich nicht sofort reagierte, nahm sie meine Hand, wohl eiskalt für sie… Erinnerte mich gerade an den Tag im italienischen Restaurant in Port Angeles, als sie andauernd versuchte, meine Hand mir ihrer zu streifen… zu streicheln. Und dabei wusste sie es schon die ganze Zeit und hatte keine Sekunde lang Angst vor mir… Und jetzt? Nein, Angst konnte ich in ihren Augen nicht ausmachen…

Sie führte meine Hand an ihren Mund und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die Handfläche… Mir kam es vor, als stünde diese Stelle in Flammen… Sie hatte mich verzaubert… Es war einfach unglaublich, das sie jetzt genau vor mir stand und mir sanfte, scheinbar sehr unschuldige Küsse auf die Handfläche hauchte… Aber wie ich sie einschätzte, meine kleine, süße, verruchte Liebste hatten diese Küsse ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel inne und ein Teil von mir, wollte gar nicht wissen, wohin das Schiff diesmal steuert… Allerdings der größte Teil von mir und dessen war ich mir mehr als gewiss, gierte danach es zu erfahren…

Sie nahm meine Hand, setzte sie an ihrem Schlüsselbein an, setzte ihre darüber, schaute mir dabei die ganze Zeit fest in meine Augen… Es war, als brannten sich ihre in meine hinein.

Und dann… fing sie an, meine Hand zu bewegen… ihrer Führung obliegend. Streifte mit meinen Fingerspitzen über ihr Schlüsselbein, fühlte dabei ihren Knochen… Aber auch, wie das Blut in ihr rauschte und genau DAS versetzte mich in einem erneuten Rausch.

Sie war so gut, hatte mich überlistet…. Mit den eigenen Waffen geschlagen, wobei sie genau wusste, das ich mich nicht mehr dagegen wehren konnte, oder gar wollte… Da sie die Führung inne hatte, strich sie nun tiefer, in Richtung ihrer Brüste… Wieso, verdammt, tat sie mir das denn nur an?

Meine Fingerspitzen brannten wie Feuer, wie ein nicht zu löschendes, immenses Feuer… Lichterloh… Doch das stellte alles in Schatten, als Bella mit meiner Hand bei ihrem Dekolleté angekommen war. So sanft, so weich, so unheimlich weiblich… Es war gänzlich unmöglich für mich, jetzt an dieser Stelle aufzuhören, sie hatte die komplette Kontrolle und auf irgendeine Art gefiel es mir sogar… Bella wanderte weiter, überschritt damit eine gänzlich unsichtbare Grenze, die jetzt keine mehr war… Immer noch blickte sie mir tief in die Augen und flüsterte: „Berühr mich, Edward, bitte!" Wie, bitte schön, konnte ich ihr diesen Wunsch verweigern…? Sie nahm die Hand, mit der sie die meinige festhielt und legte sie in meinen Nacken, ihre linke umfasste meine Taille… War jetzt gänzlich auf mich alleine gestellt…

… Und machte da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatte… Strich langsam mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre so sanfte Haut. Eine erneute Gänsehaut erfasste sie, aber diesmal, so schätze ich, lag es nicht an dem eiskalten Wasser… Ihr waren meine Berührungen nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil… Strich von oben in die Mitte… Es war so faszinierend, so phänomenal gewaltig… … und mein Körper reagierte dementsprechend. Wie schon bei unserem verboten heißem Kuss vorhin verlangte meine Erektion, das ihr mehr Beachtung geschenkt wird…

Doch ihr wurde sie nicht zuteil… Im Gegensatz zu meinem Oberkörper, über den Bella jetzt mit ihrer linken Hand entlangfuhr… Sanft, wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings und doch spürte ich es bis auf meine Knochen hindurch… Sie streichelte meinen Rücken entlang und grub erneut ihre Fingernägeln hinein… Meine Hand zitterte stark, als ich die Mitte ihrer Brüste durchfuhr, es war das erste Mal, das ich diese Stellen ihres Körpers berührte… Aber es war einfach nur perfekt.

Allerdings fing sie langsam an zu zittern und diesmal ahnte ich, das es an dem Wasser lag. Es war ja auch saukalt, selbst für mich Unsterblichen. Nahm sie einfach auf meine Arme und sauste mit ihr zu unserer Picknickdecke zurück. Holte ein riesen Handtuch raus und warf es ihr über. Es wäre doch fatal, wenn sich Bella vor unserer Hochzeit erkälten würde, nicht wahr? In der Zeit wo sie sich in das übergroße Handtuch einmummelte- sie sah einfach zu süß für diese Welt aus- legte ich mich auf unsere Decke, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen….

…. bis ich hörte, das sie etwas aus ihrer Tasche nahm- meine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen- und plötzlich sie mir: „Lass dich einfach fallen, nicht bewegen!" zuflüsterte….

So, nachdem ihr euch wieder erholt habt…

Die Überschrift ist eine Anspielung auf Shakespeare, wer es noch nicht gemerkt haben sollte… Und nun, ran an die Tasten… Die Leute, die mich in ihrer Favoliste haben, na los.. *einen unglaublich süßen Dackelblick aufsetz*


	18. Nur wer Sehnsucht kennt

_Nondum omnium dierum solem occidisse…_

_Es ist noch nicht aller __Tage__ Abend…_ - Titus Livius, Ab urbe condita 39, 26,9

**Alice POV (zur selben Zeit im Haus der Cullens):**

„_Alice…? Creme oder eher Elfenbeinfarben_?" fragte mich Rose bezüglich der Farbe der Vorhänge, die in dem neuen Haus von Bella und Edward angebracht werden sollten. Weiß wäre nicht so schön, es musste einfach alles zusammen passen. Die Vorhänge waren diesmal für das _Schlafzimmer_. Gestern hatten wir die für das Wohnzimmer ausgesucht. Eigentlich wäre es ja nur richtig gewesen, die beiden die Mühe machen zu lassen, aber Erstens durfte Bella davon noch nichts erfahren, weil es ein Geschenk für sie darstellen sollte… _und Edward?_ Jaja, Männer und ihr Geschmack von Vorhängen! Pff! _Hat mal jemand einen Mann freiwillig dazu bringen können, sich für die Farbe von Stoffen in einem Haus zu interessieren? _Das einzige, was sie interessiert, war die Größe des Fernsehers und… _des Bettes_. Ich hatte Edward gestern noch gefragt, wie groß das Bett in ihrem Schlafzimmer denn sein sollte und er: _„Keine Ahnung! Sollte es denn groß sein? Es ist doch eh nur eine Requisite!"_

_Männer_! Schlimm sowas! Nur eine Requisite? Ja okay, ich musste jetzt innerlich schmunzeln, gestern war mein Bruder noch _etwas-unschuldiger-in-Sachen-körperlicher-Liebe_, heute, glaub ich, würde er mir eine gänzlich andere Antwort geben… Jaja, meine beste Freundin und zugleich Schwägerin in Spe hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich mich selbst nicht so lange zurückhalten können. Knapp zwei Jahre sind die beiden Schnuckel schon zusammen und noch nicht einmal einen richtigen Kuss gab es… jedenfalls bisher. Ich persönlich hätte Jasper schon längst angefallen. Edward ist sexy, ganz klar und auf irgendeine Art bedauere ich Bella zutiefst, das er einfach nicht über seinen Schatten springt… Er würde ihr nicht wehtun, im Gegenteil, es tut ja fast schon innerlich weh, wenn er sie immer und immer wieder wegstößt! Der Kerl ist aber um keine Ausrede verlegen_. Ich glaube, spätestens nach der Hochzeitsnacht muss er sich ein neues Hobby suchen, anstatt sich ständig neue Ausreden für den Schutz ihrer beiden, ach so heiligen Tugenden einfallen zu lassen…_

Allerdings schien es ihm gestern Abend nicht viel ausgemacht zu haben. Ich schmunzelte erneut und grinste süffisant in mich hinein. Meine Schuhe blieben wohl Edwards Launen gegenüber verschont. Irgendwie glaube ich, das er gerne die Mahnolos durch den Wald hätte fliegen sehen. _Naja, Brüderchen! Sag ich doch, deine kleine, süße und ja ach so unschuldige Bella ist ziemlich raffiniert, muss ich ja schon eingestehen. Und merke dir eines, wette niemals gegen mich!_

Wie eigentlich immer spürte mein Geliebter die sarkastische und lustige Stimmung, in der ich mich befand. Er spielte gerade mit Emmett Schach. Mit Edward zu spielen ist definitiv unlustig, er konnte ja schließlich nicht einfach seine Gabe abstellen. Er ist der Meinung, das er eh schon zu viel mitkriegt, mehr, als er eigentlich wissen wollte! Und mit mir Schach zu spielen ist auch irgendwie unmöglich, also zockten die beiden Männer gegeneinander. Ab und zu gab ich mit meinem Gesichtsausdruck meinen Jasper zu verstehen, welchen Zug Emmett wohl als nächstes machen würde. Jasper kannte zwar meine Gedanken nicht, wie Edward es gewiss jetzt wissen würde, aber er deutete meine Mimik so, wie ich sie innerlich fühlte. „_Edward?_" fragte er. Irgendwie war ich trotzdem sehr überrascht, als mein Ehemann direkt auf unseren Bruder zu sprechen kam. „_Was ist mit Edward_?" fragte Emmett, mit sehr anzüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht. „_Macht er wieder einen auf-ich-bin-ja-so-unschuldig-und-traue-mich-nicht-meine-süße-zu-berühren-da-ich-so-schreckliche-Angst-habe-sie-kaputt-zu-machen..?_" Er sagte das mit so purer Ernsthaftigkeit und perfekter Imitation von Edwards Stimme, das alle, inklusive mir, anfingen zu lachen. Normalerweise hätte er mit mehr als 100% Wahrscheinlichkeit den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, aber nach gestern Nacht war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher. Bella ist gewitzt, mehr als raffiniert in der _L´Art de la Seduction… _

„_Also Emmett, mein großer-ich-mein-alles-zu-wissen-Bruder! Diesmal hast du wohl mal daneben geschossen!_" Und im selben Moment wurde mir klar, was ich gesagt hatte. _DAS_ ließ Emmett natürlich nicht auf sich beruhen… Er hob seine linke Augenbraue, schaute mich mit völliger Ernsthaftigkeit, gepaart mit überraschender Skepsis, an und fragte mich, süffisant grinsend: „_Ne, oder? … Edward hat geschossen, huh? Mensch, das ist ja DER Brüller! Gut so, ich LIEBE Bella einfach_!" und plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr. Er hielt sich fast den Bauch vor lauter Lachen und wir anderen konnten uns das Grinsen auch nicht mehr verkneifen. _Tja, Eddy wer den Schaden hat, braucht für den Spott nicht mehr zu sorgen, nicht wahr?_

Und dabei war ich es gewesen, die Bella überhaupt dazu gebracht hatte, das mein Bruder jetzt den „_Schaden_" hatte… Was bin ich aber auch eine „_böse_" Freundin, … denke aber, die zwei werden mir verzeihen!

**Flashback ( etwa eine Stunde zuvor, vor dem Haus der Cullens):**

Ich hörte Bellas Transporter schon bevor sie in unsere Einfahrt einbogen. Bella und Edward wollten „_seine_" Schwimmsachen holen und ich wusste, dass das heutige Schwimmen für Edward eine gänzlich neue Erfahrung darstellen würde. _Er war so süß leichtgläubig und naiv, was seine kleine Bella anging_. Nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, das sie irgendwas im Schilde führen könnte, was ihn mehr als nur in einer Hinsicht überraschen würde. Aber eigentlich nach gestern Abend, wo es Bella immerhin gelang, meinen naiven Bruder, den ersten richtigen Kuss seines Lebens zu entlocken.. Aber Moment, _DAS_ war ja noch nicht alles… Versuchte, mir das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, die anderen wussten selbstverständlich nichts davon, wozu Bella Edward „_gezwungen_" hat… Mmmh, die Aktion, die er machte, während Bella schlief, auch nicht schlecht, Brüderchen! Ganz neue Erfahrung, nicht wahr? Ich hätte fast darauf gewettet, das er es nicht tut, aber 90 Jahre alte männliche Hormone so lange unter Verschluss zu halten, nicht gerade vorteilhaft… Vor allem, wenn… (mir schoben sich gerade Bilder von ihr und Edward beim Schwimmen vor mein inneres Auge)… _BELLA, hast du das wirklich vor? Oh mein Gott! Einfallslosigkeit kann man dir jedenfalls nicht vorwerfen! _

Okay, okay, ich hätte auch so gehandelt… _Wie gesagt, hatte mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie sie es, zum Teufel, schafft ihn nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit anzuspringen_… Wie kann er aber auch nur? Sieht er nicht, wie weh es ihr tut, ständig von ihm abgewiesen zu werden?

Aber alleine der Kompromiss bei seinem Heiratsantrag! Tja, stille Wasser sind tief(gründig) und vor allem schmutzig… „_Das __Ziel__ jeder Ausbildung ist die Kunst, Krieg zu führen ohne __Soldaten__…_!" Und ja, wie heißt es so schön: _Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt_… Bella führt definitiv eine Art Krieg und die Fähigkeit des Taktierens hat sie erstaunlicherweise relativ schnell herausgehabt, obwohl sie sich immer und immer wieder mit innerlichen Zweifeln herumplagt. … Es ist doch ganz einfach, okay bei Edward nicht so sehr, aber trotzdem, beim Antrag hat sie doch ein taktisches Meisterwerk hingelegt: _Gezieltes Herumschleichen, den Schwachpunkt des Feindes ausmachen, den Edward definitiv besitzt… und gezielt mit voller Breitseite zuschlagen_… Ja, _DAS_ ist meine Freundin… Und ja, sie hat bekommen, was sie wollte! _HA!_

Aber trotzdem sie plagen immer wieder diese imaginären Zweifel, ob sie überhaupt alles richtig macht, oder ob sie die Geschichte mit dem Entdecken der _körperlichen Liebe_ in die Hochzeitsnacht verschieben soll…. _Aber was bitte schön, soll das denn wieder?_ Sie kann das doch nicht machen, vor allem jetzt nicht, wo Edward anfängt, seine tollen männlichen Seiten in sich zu entdecken…

Höre den Transporter jetzt ganz nah, sie dürften in einer halben Minute circa hier sein.. Ich sause schnell nach oben, um die Schwimmtasche für Edward zu holen, die ich vorher schon gepackt hatte und renne wieder an die Tür, um auf die beiden zu warten. Irgendwie überkommt mich die seltsame Stimmung, als müsste ich Bella gleich noch den ein oder anderen Frauenrat geben… _Armer Edward, er hätte sich definitiv nicht auf die Sache einlassen sollen… Aber wie konnte er auch der Macht der unschuldigen schokoladenbraunen Augen wiederstehen?_

Sie biegen in die Ecke zu unserer Auffahrt und ich stelle mit Genugtuung fest, das mein Bruder einen sehr gequälten Gesichtsausdruck inne hat. Einerseits kann ich ihn verstehen.. Wer fährt auch schon gerne mit diesem _Piece of Crack_, wie es Emmet mal so schön formulierte… Als Beifahrer? Es wird Zeit, das die beiden heiraten und Edward seiner Frau einen neuen fahrbaren Untersatz besorgen darf… _So in Schwarz, schnell und sportlich… Hui, Edward, schönes Auto, genau meine Wahl, aber meinst du nicht, das es trotzdem ein wenig übertrieben ist? Naja egal… _

Andererseits habe ich es im Gefühl, das die übermäßig gequälte Mimik meines Bruder nicht nur von Bellas Transporter herrührt, vor allem, wenn Bella ein so dermaßen gewinnendes Lächeln auf den Lippen hat… Ah, so läuft der Hase… _Bella, Bella, Bella... ich muss gleich noch mit reden!_

Ich hörte und das war gewiss nicht für menschliche Ohren bestimmt wie Edward leicht aufseufzte und einmal kurz „_durchatmete_" (ich verstand ihn vollkommen…), dann ausstieg, schnell um das Auto herum lief und seiner Liebsten die Autotür zu öffnen… Ach, der perfekte Gentlemen. Hält Autotüren auf, bezahlt im Restaurant (obwohl er nie etwas isst), immer nett, immer freundlich und betont uneigennützig... _Was wohl Bella dafür geben würde, wenn er es einmal NICHT wäre? _

„_Bella, hi_!" Ich umarmte sie und hauchte ihr ins Ohr, das ich kurz mit ihr sprechen wollte… Sie nickte kaum merklich, da Edward sie immer noch beobachtete… Als aber eben dieser sich Emmett zuwandte, bzw. Emmett sich Edward mit sarkastischen, vor versauten Dingen strotzenden Kommentare zuwandte, war meine halbe Minute gekommen… „_Bella,…_" begann ich _„… das von gestern Abend.. stelle dir das heute nicht so einfach vor! Aber glaub mir, er wird darauf anspringen, egal was du vorhast und glaube mir, wenn ich es sage: Klasse Idee! Aber überfordere ihn nicht… Wiege ihn in Sicherheit und dann: na los, do it.. do it well_!" und bei dem Satz spielte ich auf den Gegenstand an, den Bella noch zuvor aus dem Haus geholt hatte….

Ihre Augen begannen aufzuleuchten, wie sollte es auch anders sein?

Hatte er es gemerkt? Hoffentlich nicht, sonst wäre ihrer (unser) toller Plan zunichte… Aber wie gesagt, er sollte zunächst in Sicherheit gewiegt werden, bevor seine kleine unschuldige Bella zum halbwegs entscheidenden Schlag ausholen würde… Ach, ja, Bella und das „_militärische Taktieren_!" Nichts ist spannender, … naja außer: Kleidung, Vorhänge und Stoffe! Ich sauste zurück ins Haus, in dem wunderbaren Glauben, das alles heute seinen so ausgedachten Gang gehen würde… Hörte nur noch, wie Bella zu Edward sagte, das er sie gerne mal auf den Rücken legen könne… _Oh mein Gott, dieser Mann ist unweigerlich und unwiderruflich verloren!_

…. (Flashback Ende)

**Edwards POV:**

Ende letztes Kapitel: …. bis ich hörte, das sie etwas aus ihrer Tasche nahm- meine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen- und plötzlich sie mir: „_Lass dich einfach fallen, nicht bewegen_!" zuflüsterte….

Sollte ich auf sie hören? Mich einfach nur fallen lassen und ihrer Führung obliegen? Sie brachte mich schon gerade eben im See dazu, fast meine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung über den Haufen zu werfen… _aber nein, ich konnte einfach nicht_! Es soll mir einfach nicht vergönnt sein, dass ich mich einfach so gehen lasse.. In dem Maße, wie sie es augenscheinlich, doch so sehr ersehnt! Was erwägt sie eigentlich und wohin sollte das ganze führen?

Noch nie, abgesehen von gestern Abend, war ich so dermaßen verwirrt, was ich jetzt tun sollte… Es ist doch zum Verrücktwerden! Sie versucht mich zu verführen, das spüre ich und ein sehr großer Teil von mir, der Teil, der immer noch den Teufel als dominante Persönlichkeit auf meiner Schulter sitzen hat, erwünscht sich diese Tatsache um nichts mehr auf dieser Welt… Ihre Haut zu spüren, zu riechen, ihren Duft bis in die letzte Zelle meines Körpers aufnehmen. Meine persönliche Droge in mir zu spüren… wie sie sich langsam den Weg durch meine Venen und Adern gräbt, jedesmal, wie ein Feuer, ein nicht zu löschender Großbrand… sich den Weg entlang brennt… Und andererseits ist dort die Begierde, die immer mehr und stärker in mir versucht, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Das Verlangen nach ihren Berührungen, nach Streicheleinheiten und nach dieser wunderbar sanften, warmen Haut, die sich auf die meinige presst. So anschmiegsam und perfekt zusammenpassend, wie zwei Teile eines Puzzles… Die Begierde nach mehr, mehr Intensität, als ich jemals geträumt hatte, zu empfinden, nach mehr Ektase und Leidenschaft… Die Begierde, einfach nicht mehr genug von ihr zu bekommen. Egal, was sie macht, spricht und wie sie sich bewegt… sie verzaubert mich. Verzaubert in dem Sinne, das sie mich definitiv zu etwas bringt, was ich nie gedacht hätte… Sie bringt mich dazu, männliche Gefühle zu entwickeln und das ist auch verdammt noch mal gut so, haucht der kleine Teufel auf meiner Schulter in mein Ohr… Verzaubert, in dem Sinne, das sie mich willenlos macht, mich wie Wachs in ihrem wunderschönen, samtweichen Händen zu fühlen… Sie macht meinen Blick unfokussiert, sie bringt mich dazu, zu versuchen, ihr nicht ständig zu zeigen, wie sehr sie mich doch anmacht… Ja, Bella hatte mich schon bei unseren Kuss gestern Abend in der Hand und weiß definitiv, wie sie mich zu händeln hatte… _Bella dominiert und ja, ich musste es unweigerlich zugeben… ich genoss es…_

Aber es gab immer noch diese Gedanken, diese Angst in mir, nicht mehr aufhören zu können, wenn ich einmal zu weit ging… Ihr Geruch, mein „_personal brand of heroin_" fraß sich nicht nur durch meine Adern und Venen, sondern es erweckt auch jedesmal das Monster in mir… Das unter der Oberfläche nur darauf wartet, die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen zu können und endlich zu triumphieren…

Aber was, in Gottes Namen, hatte sie aus dem Haus geholt… kurz bevor wir losgefahren waren? Sie versteckte es immer noch und ich verfluchte immer wieder die Tatsache, das ihre Gedanken für mich nicht erkennbar waren… Sie flüsterte mir zu, ich sollte mich auf den Bauch legen und die Augen schließen… _Der Tonfall, in der sie diese Anweisung gab, ließ keinen Widerspruch zu_… Sie konnte so liebevoll, zart und so wunderbar unschuldig sein, aber auch, und das bekam ich in dieser Situation zum ersten Mal richtig zu spüren… _sie konnte dominant sein_… Ich ergab mich in mein Schicksal und dreht mich auf den Bauch und schloss meine Augen!

Ich hörte ein undefiniertes Geräusch, ein Drehen einer Verschlusskappe, etwas tropfte… und sie verrieb etwas zwischen ihren Händen… Mich in dem Moment perplex, durcheinander und absolut verwirrt zu nennen wäre wohl eine Untertreibung… Ich hörte ebenfalls, wie sie sich auf mich setzte und ihre Beine rechts und links neben mich legte. Bella beugte sich vor und flüsterte mir mit unglaublich geheimnisvoller und zutiefst sehnsuchtsvoller Stimme in mein Ohr: „_Bitte, lass dich fallen… denk an nichts… genieß einfach, ja?" Wie konnte ich ihr bei diesem Bitten wiederstehen? Wer hätte das gekonnt?_

Auf einmal spürte ich warme und ein wenig feuchte Hände an meinen Schulterblättern… Was tat sie? Ich habe absolut keinen blassen Schimmer, was sie genau tat und wohin es sie, uns, führen sollte… Allerdings wusste ich eines: Es fühlte sich fantastisch an… und da ich ja faktisch gesehen unter ihr lag und ich ihr „_schutzlos_" ausgeliefert war, entschloss ich mich dazu, etwas zu tun, was ich bisher im meiner gesamten Existenz noch zu tun nicht gewagt hatte…. _Ich ließ mich fallen und übergab die Kontrolle an Bella…_

Sie knetete mit ihren Finger und speziell mit ihren Daumen meine Schulterblätter… ich entspannte sichtlich. Es war, als würde eine riesengroße Last von mir genommen…

In dem selbigen Moment ging mir auch auf, was Bella aus dem Haus geholt hatte-_ Öl für eine Massage._

Ich wusste, wenn ich sie jetzt ansehen würde... ein sehr ausgeprägtes Rot würde ihre niedlichen Wangen zieren. Ach, wie ich das vermissen würde, wenn sie einmal zu meiner Art gehören würde… Nie wieder ihren Herzschlag hören zu können- das Schönste Geräusch der Welt, sogar noch vor dem ihrer Stimme… aber auch das Blut rauschen zu hören, wenn sich ihre Wangen leicht rosa färben, wenn ihr irgendetwas peinlich ist… Sie ist einfach zu süß für diese Welt! Womit verdiente ich dieses zauberhafte Wesen nur? Und womit verdiene ich diese Gefühle nur, die mein zauberhaftes Wesen gerade in diesem Moment in mir erzeugt?

Eine Wärme breitete sich aus, beginnend von dem Punkt, wo Bella ihre Hände hatte, die jetzt langsam, aber mit kräftigen Bewegungen nach unten wanderten… Sie drückte jetzt die Stelle an meiner Wirbelsäule unter meinen Schulterblättern und massierte mich mit einer Mischung aus kräftigen Druck und leichten, sanften Berührungen, so unheimlich zierlich und unschuldig, als wären sie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings…

Die Berührungen allerdings brannten sich in meine Haut rein, ich spürte sie hinunter bis zu meinen Knochen. Sie zog sozusagen eine Brandspur mit sich, jede einzelne Pore in mir glühte vor Entspannung, vor Sehnsucht und auch vor Begierde… Ich stöhnte leicht auf, als sie mit den Fingerspitzen meine Seiten entlang fuhr… immer und immer näher zu meinen Shorts kam. Sie wusste definitiv was sie machte, aber ich hatte es mir selbst versprochen- ich habe ihr die Kontrolle gegeben, einfach nur fallen lassen, an nichts denken… Es war das erste Mal, abgesehen von gestern Abend natürlich, wo ich nicht wusste, wie das alles hier enden sollte… Keine Ahnung zu haben, ihre Gedanken nicht zu lesen… Und das ich die Augen geschlossen hatte, konnte ich noch nicht einmal in ihren Augen ausmachen, was sie bewegte… Ich war ihr unweigerlich ausgeliefert und ich musste es, wie gerade schon einmal, mit voller Wucht zugeben- _Es machte mich an…._

Normalerweise, bzw. ich bin es immer zu exakt 100%, der die Kontrolle hat, niemals sich irgendetwas erlaubt, was gegen meine (blöden, verdammten) Regeln war… und jetzt? Jetzt hatte sie mich in der Hand. Bella hatte theoretisch gesehen die Macht über mich und auch über meinen Körper… _Und ja, sie nutzte diese Macht, als ihre Massage ein klein wenig intimer wurde, als die vorhergehenden Berührungen erahnen ließen…_

Sie fuhr weiter meinen Rücken hinab und ein unglaubliches Kribbeln durchfuhr meinen Körper. Gepaart mit der Hitze, die sogar meine Knochen erreichte, eine fast unmenschlich erotische Mischung. Meine Muskeln lockerten sich unter ihren Berührungen, aber _EIN _Muskel wurde verdammt hart und es war nicht gerade von Vorteil, das ich auf genau jenem lag und Bella breitbeinig auf mir saß. Es fühlte sich fantastisch an, als wüsste sie genau, was sie da tat. Aber wie ich meine liebste kannte, kostete es sie genauso viel Mut das zu tun, wie mich, hier vor ihr zu liegen. Nach einer Weile wurden ihre Berührungen sanfter und ich stöhnte, ich wollte nicht, dass sie aufhört. Eigentlich sollte ich ihre Hände genau jetzt wegziehen, konnte es aber nicht mehr. _Ich wollte mehr_. Eine ihre Hände wanderte meine Wirbelsäule hoch, strich sanft über jeden Muskel und massierte sanft meine rechte Schulter, bevor sie meinen Nacken etwas fester drückte und schließlich sich triumphierend in meinen Haaren verankerte. Es war wie ein innerlicher Wirbelsturm, als sie mit ihren Fingernägeln über meine Kopfhaut kratzte… und ihre andere Hand sich um meine Seite kümmerte_. Ich legte meinen Kopf noch ein wenig zur Seite, um ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr ich ihre Berührungen im Nacken und an meinen Kopf genoss, ja fast schon ersehnte. _

Zu meinen leichten Bedauern (und ich könnte schwören, das ich sie grinsen sehen würde, wenn ich die Augen auf mache…) nahm sie ihre Hand aus meinen Nacken und ließ sie erneut, gepaart mit der anderen, linken Hand über meine Seiten gleiten. Es war nicht nur erotisch, es war verdammt intim und genau _DAS_ machte mich schrecklich an. Ich keuchte auf. Die Berührungen, das innere Feuer, das sie verursachten waren einfach zu göttlich… Wollte, das sie nie wieder damit aufgehört! Wieso hatte ich mir auch verboten, diese Art von körperlicher Zuneigung bisher so gut zu unterdrücken… _Die Intimitäten waren eine Offenbarung für mich und jetzt damit aufzuhören, wäre pure Blasphemie…. _

Es wäre definitiv besser jetzt aufzuhören, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an… So richtig, das die Zeit, in der wir diese Gefühle nicht miteinander geteilt hatten, mir augenblicklich wie eine Verschwendung vorkamen. Ich zitterte innerlich bei dem Gedanken, _WIE_ richtig es sich anfühlte, _WIE_ sehr ich mich eigentlich nach ihrer Berührung verzehrte, es mich danach verlangt, das sie weiter geht, mich mehr berührt, mehr streichelt… _Meine Selbstbeherrschung ist auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal gewesen war… Buhh, Verräter!_

Ihre beiden Hände packten meine Seiten mit leichten Druck und wanderten immer tiefer… Oje, wo sollte das alles hier nur enden? Nun war sie unter meinen Rippenbögen angelangt und ich bekam die Gewissheit, das sie definitiv nicht vorhatte, dort zu stoppen. Aber wer wollte das auch?

Aber wenn sie wüsste, das es eine Stelle an meinem Körper gibt, an der ich verdammt kitzelig bin… ich glaub, das würde sie ausnutzen! _Oja, DAS würde sie ganz bestimmt._

Immer wenn mir jemand (_zumeist war es Emmett, wer hätte DAS gedacht?_) „_böse_" wollte, dann werde ich an dieser einen kleinen Stelle an der rechten Seite meiner Hüfte gekitzelt. Ich krieg mich dann kaum noch ein vor lauter Lachen. Ja man glaubt es kaum, aber Vampire sind auch kitzelig, _erstaunlich nicht wahr_? Und ich wundere mich gerade über alle Maßen, das Emmett das meiner kleiner Süßen nicht als „_Geheimwaffe_" gegen mich schon längst gesteckt hatte…

…_Oder doch? Nein, Bella, nicht, bitte… Nein… Prust… Okay, er hatte es ihr gesteckt…Emmett, du ahhhh… du, du… nein, hör auf Bella… Emmett, du…., NEIN, nein, bitte aufhören, stopp Bella… Egal, was es ist, du kriegst es… aber aufhören, bitte…. Emmett, du Hund! Ich kille dich.. deine Playstation, ahhh, nicht… Bitte Bella! _

„_Ich krieg ALLES, was ich will, sagst du?" _„_Jajajaja, bitte aufhören, alles, ja, aufhören… stopp, hör auf mich zu kitzeln… bitte, Bella!_" Augenblicklich hörte sie auf und ich ahnte nichts Gutes… Im Gegenteil, irgendwie hatte ich mir gerade ein Eigentor geschossen, nicht wahr?

Ich registrierte mit Bedauern, das sie sich aufsetzte. Aber, aber, am Rücken hätte sie doch weitermachen können, oder? Nein, kitzeln… keine gute Idee! _Mmmh, was ist das_? Hörte erneut, wie die Verschlusskappe aufgedreht wurde, ein bisschen Öl auf ihre Handflächen tröpfelte und sie die Flasche wieder zumachte! _Was hat sie jetzt vor_? Voller Erstaunen und Peinlichkeit über mein _selbst geschossenes Eigentor_ erwarte ich, was nun passierte… Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, das sie sich erneut auf mich setzten würde, aber sie blieb dort neben mir sitzen und fing an, langsam und behutsam meine Beine zu massieren. Es fühlte sich einfach so wunderbar an… Es war keine richtigen erotischen Berührungen, jedenfalls nicht in dem Sinne, in dem sie mich vorher berührt hatte… sie waren jetzt eher, in diesem Moment, gefühlvoll, sanft und voller Liebe…

Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen den Emotionen, die man empfindet, wenn die Berührungen einer geliebten Person liebevoll, zärtlich und ohne erotische Hintergedanken sind… und denjenigen, bei denen die Luft brannte vor lauter knisternder Erotik, Leidenschaft und gegenseitiger Begierde… Bei den einen durchzieht dich eine sehnsuchtsvolle Wärme, tiefe Befriedigung, das dich die Person, der du hoffnungslos verfallen bist, erstaunlicherweise genauso lieb hat und… _auch tiefer Frieden_… Ja, ich finde, so kann man Bellas Berührungen im Moment am besten beschreiben. _Sie sind durchtrieben von tiefem Frieden… _

… _aber auch einer Art Sehnsucht nach mehr_… Und genau _DAS_ wären die anderen Gefühle, die andere Berührungen in dir erzeugen. Das ist keine Wärme, die sich in dir ausbreitet, es ist vielmehr ein Feuer… Ein alles verbrennendes… Das dich sogar deinen eigenen Namen vergessen lässt, wenn du es unwiderruflich und unabdingbar zulässt… Es zieht sich wie heißes Magma durch deinen Körper, auf der Suche nach Löschung, nach einem Hindernis, das es aufhält. Aber diese Berührungen lassen kein Hindernis aufkommen, sie haben keine Barrikade, kein Ziel… _Und je mehr du es verhinderst, das dieses Feuer sich weiter ausbreitet, desto intensiver wird es_… Du kannst es nicht mehr aufhalten, wenn es einmal ausgebrochen ist… Kannst du das Ausbrechen eines Vulkans verhindern… nur mit der bloßen Kraft deiner Gedanken? Verhindern, das sich das heiße Magma langsam den Weg nach unten suchst, alles vernichtend, was sich ihm in den Weg stellt…? _NEIN!_

Und genauso ergeht es mir jetzt gerade, als sich Bellas unglaublich warme, sanfte Hände den Weg nach oben suchten, meine Beine immer weiter hinauf wanderten… Meine Gefühle wirbelten durcheinander_. Kann es eine Mischung aus Wärme und Feuer geben_? Ist das denn überhaupt möglich? Spätestens seit Erreichen der Haut oberhalb meiner Knien wusste ich… _ja, es ist möglich_… langsam wird dieses unglaubliche Gefühl der Wärme durch die ekstatische Hitze ersetzt, die sich nun den Weg durch meinen Körper bahnt… Innerlich zu verbrennen, vor Lust nicht mehr zu wissen, wohin das alles steuern, wo es enden soll! Ja, mein innerlicher Konflikt ist fast mit Händen greifbar! Aber Bella, meine kleine süße, unschuldige Bella versucht gerade mit ihren sanften Berührungen meine Zweifel, Ängste und trügerischen Sorgen in alle Winde zu zerstreuen… Wenn ich vorher geglaubt hatte, das ich noch einen Funken Anstand besaß aufzuhören, es zu stoppen, bevor es für mich zu spät werden würde… nein, ich denke, als Bella an den Rand meiner Badehose ankam… hatte ich keinen Anstand mehr und ließ mich gehen… fallen. Ich tat also genau das, was sie immer so sehr von mir ersehnte! Die Badehose war nicht so knapp bemessen, aber sie ging auch nicht bis auf die Knien, d.h. Wenn meine Liebste es geschickt anstellen würde, hätte sie theoretisch gesehen freie Hand fast bis zu meinem Hintern… und auch an andere Regionen, bei dessen Gedanken daran, es mich schaudern ließ… _Ihre Berührungen waren einfach zu intensiv geworden, fast schon unerträglich intensiv…_

Langsam, als hätte ich Angst vor plötzlicher Zurückweisung ihrerseits, begann ich meine Hüften zu bewegen, um mir Erleichterung zu verschaffen… _Ich wollte mehr_… Aber irgendwie fühlte sich das Ganze hier so dermaßen falsch an, aber irgendwie auch richtig. Wann weiß man, ob man wirklich dazu bereit ist, weiter zu gehen? _Wann weiß man, wenn etwas eigentlich grundsätzlich falsches sich so richtig anfühlt, das es nur noch das Richtige sein kann? _ In einem Sinne kann es nicht so falsch sein… Ich kann sie nicht verletzten, weil ich ja nur auf der Decke liege und mich von ihr berühren lasse… Also habe ich meine Kräfte faktisch gesehen unter Kontrolle und brauche mich nicht ständig von meiner Angst leiten zu lassen, sie zu verletzen, ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen oder was weiß ich noch alles…

… _Es kann aber auch nicht falsch sein_… das die Begierde, die bei ihr schon die ganze Zeit unter der Oberfläche brodelt und ich bei mir erst „_kürzlich_" zu meiner eigenen Schande voll und ganz entdeckt habe, endlich in einem gewissen Maße gestillt werden kann, indem wir Schritt für Schritt weiter vorgehen… _Es ist sogar jetzt richtiger_, als wenn wir mitten in der Hochzeitsnacht auf das Ganze gehen und es ein enttäuschendes Ende nehmen sollte, weil wir beide nicht genau wissen, was eigentlich zu tun ist… Wir den Körper, die Begierden, die Wünsche und die Abneigungen des Partners nicht kennen… und das Ganze eventuell in einer Katastrophe endet, weil vor allem ich vor dem riesigen Problem stehe, sie mit meiner Kraft verletzen zu können… Oder dass das Blut in der Hochzeitsnacht in mir die monströse Seite zum Vorschein bringen würde…

So sehr wünschte ich mir in diesem Moment Bellas Gedanken hören zu können, die immer noch unsichtbar für mich sind… Da aber macht dieses kleine, zerbrechliche Menschlein etwas, für das ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen bräuchte, um herausfinden, was genau sie vorhat… _Sie ist durchtrieben und berechnend… und sie weiß genau, mit mehr als 100% Sicherheit, das es mich schier in den Wahnsinn treibt, als sie ihre Hände langsam, sanft und doch bestimmend unter meine Badehose gleiten lässt… _

Normalerweise ist es nicht ihr Stil, mich so wehrlos zu überraschen und zu verführen…Entweder steckt meine liebe Schwester dahinter, woran ich am meisten glaube, oder aber… und das finde ich persönlich am unwahrscheinlichsten… Bella will die ganze Zeit schon mehr, traute sich nur nie, da ich sie immer und immer wieder wegstieß… _Was bin ich auch nur für ein riesengroßer Idiot?_

Egal… was es ist, es interessiert mich nun gar nicht mehr… Ich war gefangen, gefangen in einem Strudel, der sich immer weiter zu drehen schien, je mehr ich meine Hüfte bewegte und je höher sie ihre Hand wandern ließ… Ich wusste nicht, wie weit sie vorhatte zu gehen, wie weit sie zu gehen bereit war, aber eines wusste ich: _Wollte partout nicht, dass sie aufhört_… Ihre Hände streichelten die empfindliche Haut an meinen Oberschenkeln hinauf… Sie trieb mich definitiv in den Wahnsinn… _Oh mein Gott_.. Ihre Fingerspitzen- so warm, ein wenig feucht von dem Öl, das immer noch an ihr haftete… zogen behutsam Kreise und feine Linien auf meinen Schenkel entlang… Natürlich versuchte sie mich in dem irrsinnigen Glauben zu lassen, das sie nicht weiter hoch gehen würde… Aber wie ich meine Süße nach allem, was gestern Abend und heute Nachmittag passiert war, kennengelernt hatte… Nein, sie wollte ihre und unsere Grenzen definitiv austesten… Und was eignet sich dafür besser, als ein wehrloser Freund, der nicht mehr fähig war, irgendetwas zu tun, außer zu keuchen, zu stöhnen und seine Hüfte im Takt ihrer Fingerspitzen zu bewegen?


	19. Der einzige Weg

_Die Welt zerfällt in zwei __Klassen__: die, die das Unglaubliche glauben und die, die das Unwahrscheinliche tun. (AN: Und manchmal vereinigen sich beide Klassen auch in einem Menschen…)_

Eine Frau ohne Bedeutung, 3. Akt / Lord Illingworth, Oskar Wilde.

_Wann weiß man, das man verloren ist_? Ab welchem Zeitpunkt wird einem unwiderruflich und unabdingbar klar, dass das, was du vorher gemacht, gesagt und entschieden hast, vollkommen falsch war? _Und das genau dieser Augenblick jetzt, zu den richtigsten Momenten gehört, die man sich nur vorstellen kann_! Gestern Abend war richtig, natürlich.. aber auf eine andere Art, als die Richtigkeit, die jetzt mit der Kraft von Bellas Fingerspitzen über meinen Oberschenkel mitschwingt. Gestern war ich noch voller Zweifel, ob es wirklich angemessen oder auch vielleicht verfrüht war… _Heute fühle ich mich einfach vollkommen. Es ist wahr, es ist unausweichliche Realität. _

Die Gefühle sind so real und vor allem so unwidersprüchlich, das ich zum Ersten Mal richtig auf intime Art glaube, das ich im Himmel angekommen bin. Wie sonst sollte man es beschreiben? Allerdings muss ich sagen, es ist ein nahezu verbotener Himmel. Ich denke nicht, das diese Gefühle, diese Magma, die meinen Körper durchzieht, mit Gott in einem Satz gebracht werden sollten. Es gibt nur eine zutreffende Beschreibung- teuflisch gut! _Und so verdammt heiß, wie die Hölle selbst. _

Bella ist mittlerweile ungefähr in der Mitte meines Oberschenkels angekommen und ja ich ahne sehr, das sie da noch nicht anfangen wird, aufzuhören… _Wäre es nicht genau jetzt eine Sünde, das zu tun? _

So viele Sünden habe ich schon begangen, die Quantität ist nicht zu zählen, aber keine einzige bereue ich so wenig, wie dieses Verlangen, das in mir wütet… und das sie weiter geht. _Verdammt ja, sie soll weitergehen_… und das zeige ich ihr mit Hilfe meines immer stärker kreisenden Beckens. _Wenn so die ewige Verdammnis und die Hölle aussieht, ich nähme sie ohne zu zögern hin… _

Bellas Fingerspitzen strahlten so eine unwahrscheinliche Energie, Wärme und vor allem Sehnsucht aus… Es ist nicht nur dieser einfache Akt, das sie meinen Oberschenkel hinauf streichelt, nein sie legt all ihr unterdrücktes Verlangen, so viele Monate gereift, wie Wein… ihre gesamte Begierde, ihre Lust und ihr Vertrauen in mich in eben jenes Gefühl.. und genau diese Mischung aus all diesen wundervollen, vorher nicht zu ahnenden Emotionen, treiben mich auf eine Art in den Wahnsinn, die ich persönlich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Wenn meine Liebste noch weiter hinaufgehen sollte (und das wird sie mit 100% Wahrscheinlichkeit), dauert es gewiss nicht mehr lange, bis ich komme….

Niemals hatte ich es gedacht, das ich mich und kommen in einem Satz verwenden könnte, aber nun? … Nun, ist alles ein wenig anders würde ich fast mal behaupten. Gestern Abend wurde mir diese immense Kraft der Explosion gezeigt, die mit einem Orgasmus einhergeht. Wieso sollte ich jetzt drauf verzichten? _Nein, es wurde mir klar, darauf konnte und wollte ich heute, genauer gesagt, jetzt und hier nicht verzichten…_

… Und genau in dem Moment, wo ich mit mir selbst beschloss, mich nicht mehr zurückzuhalten… ja genau _DA_ schien es auch Bella zu realisieren und _streifte mit ihren Fingerspitzen meinen Po… _

Wie sehr, zum Teufel, wünschte ich mir in diesem Augenblick, das sie nicht nur streift, sondern vielmehr richtig anfasst. Keine halben Sachen mehr… _Schwor ich mir_! Und drehte mich augenblicklich auf den Rücken… Ihre Augen waren schock geweitet, aber triumphal und es blitzte die Begierde nach mehr in ihnen auf…

Wenn es danach gehen würde, müssten meine wohl kohlrabenschwarz sein… aber nicht vor Durst, sondern vor Verlangen nach diesem wunderschönen, rehbraunäugigen Menschlein, das mich gerade mit ihrem Blick schaffte, _gleichzeitig in den Himmel und in die Hölle zu bringen… _

Sie hat diese unglaubliche, nicht zu fassende Macht über mich… und verdammt, ja sie kennt diese sehr gut, als ihre Augen an meinen Körper herunter wanderten und die Erektion in meiner Hose fixierten. Ihre Wangen färbten sich in diesem niedlichen rosa, das ich immer so sehr an ihr liebe.

Aber seltsamerweise waren ihre Wangen in dem Moment nicht das interessanteste für mich, es waren vielmehr ihre Augen, die mich in ihren Bann zogen. Wenn ich vorher dachte, das sie mich nur mit einem Aufschlag ihrer Augen gleichzeitig in den Himmel und in die Hölle bringen… so brachten sie mich jetzt dazu, etwas zu tun, was ich ohne diesen sehnsuchtsvollen Augenaufschlag noch nicht einmal geahnt hätte, das ich es vorhatte zu tun..

Ich zog sie beinahe gierig auf mich und erstickte ihre von mir vermuteten Protestschreie, die aber seltsamerweise nicht kamen, mit einem Kuss, der von meiner Seite zunächst romantisch sensibel war und sich dann immer mehr zu etwas wahrlich leidenschaftlichem und begehrlichen entwickelte.

Nicht nur nach ihrem Geruch, ihrer Stimme… war ich süchtig geworden.. nein, in diesem Moment ging mir auf, wie süchtig ich doch nach dem Geschmack ihrer Lippen war… 

_Wie ein Drogensüchtiger verlangte es mich nach mehr von ihr_… Ich wollte sie nicht mehr in handlichen, niedlich kleinen Portionen… _Nein, ich wollte das Gesamtpaket_, jeden einzelnen Zentimeter ihrer Haut spüren, schmecken, riechen… Jede einzelne Nuance ihres schier unglaublichen Duftes in mir aufnehmen, der überall an ihrem Körper einen kleinen Unterschied beinhaltet…

Und ich wollte sie auch berühren… nicht nur an ihren Armen oder im Gesicht… Die Zweifel, die ich gerade noch im See mit mir herumtrug, waren auf einmal wie weggeblasen.. _Was machte dieses Mädchen nur mit mir_? Ja, ich weiß… Sie führt einen Krieg mit mir, von dem im Vorfeld schon feststand, das ich ihn nicht gewinnen konnte.. Bella hatte definitiv die besseren Offensivwaffen und ich versuchte mit allen Mitteln, meine kleine armselige Stellung zu verteidigen… Stellungskrieg! Sinnbildlich gesprochen zog ich mit Pferden und mit einer Armbrust in den Kampf, während sie mich mit Panzern überrollte… _im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! _

Sie lag nun auf mir und legte ihre Beine rechts und links an mir ab… Solange sie die Führung innehatte, war ich mir sicher, das ich meine Kraft kompensieren könnte… Und ihr somit auch nicht wehtun würde! Bella beugte ihren Kopf herum, sodass ihre Lippen jetzt mein rechtes Ohr trafen. 

_Ich war dort verdammt empfindlich_! Und sie wusste das… das merkte ich an der Tatsache, wie sie mein Ohrläppchen zwischen ihre wunderschönen Lippen zog und daran saugte. Die brennende Welle, die sich schon längt durch meinen Körper fraß, nahm ungeahnte Formen an.. Ich fing an zu wimmern, als sie ihre Zungenspitze immer wieder mein Ohrläppchen hinweg fuhr!

_Oh mein Gott, sie machte mich echt verrückt!_ Mir kam ein wunderbares Zitat in den Sinn, das Graham Greene schon 1958 verfasst hatte… Lange bevor Bella das Licht der Welt erblickte, aber trotzdem ungeheuer zutreffend… „_Die Harmlosen kann man nicht tadeln, weil sie immer unschuldig sind. (….) Die __Unschuld__ ist eine Form des Wahnsinns_."

Bella wanderte meinen Hals hinab und streifte vielleicht absichtlich, ich weiß es nicht, den unteren Teil meines Ohrläppchens und zog daran. Ich wimmerte erneut, stärker als zuvor und ich könnte schwören, ich würde sie jetzt grinsen sehen, wenn wir uns in die Augen blicken würden. Sie streifte mit ihren Lippen weiter meinen Hals hinab und pustete ihren warmen Atem gegen diesen. Meine Hände krallten sich langsam, aber sicher in die Picknickdecke… doch als Bella zurück zu meinen Ohr fuhr und mir sehnsuchtsvoll „_Bitte berühre mich_" hauchte, _war ich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers verloren… endgültig! _

„_Wie? Was? Und vor allem WO_?" antwortete ich stotternd und mehr als perplex… „_Edward, Liebster… Wenn ich dich jetzt für diesen Satz schlagen könnte, würde ich es tun… Aber, nein ICH bekomme davon blaue Flecken… also bitte, erbarme dich und berühre mich an den Seiten… fass mich an, streichel mich… bitte_!" Sie klang doch sehr verzweifelt, fand ich und sehr bestimmend in ihrer Anklage gegen mich… und ich habe es mir ja selbst versprochen, ich wollte keinen Teil mehr, ich wollte das Ganze… also hob ich meine Hände von der Picknickdecke hoch und setzte sie an Bellas Taille…

Sie schien genau für meine Hände gemacht worden zu sein… Sanft strich ich darüber und meine Liebste setzte ihren Weg an meinen Hals weiter fort. Meine Fingerspitzen glitten zunächst sanft und unaufdringlich über sie, genauso wie ihre bei meinen Oberschenkeln gerade eben. 

_Ihre Haut war so sanft, so weich… und vor allem so unheimlich warm_… Sie bekam augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut, aber ich schätzte _DAS_ lag nicht an der Temperatur meiner Haut, sondern an der Art, _WIE_ ich sie berührte. So lange schon hatte sie sich das erwünscht, ja verzweifelt herbeigesehnt. Nun hatte sie mich soweit gebracht, das ich sanft, aber bestimmend langsam ihren Oberkörper hochfuhr… Ich stoppte kurz, als ich in die Nähe ihrer Brüste kam.

Noch so einen Fauxpaux wie gerade eben wollte ich mir nicht noch einmal erlauben… doch da machte sie etwas, worauf ich erkannte, dass ich mein kleines, „unschuldiges" Menschlein immer noch zu schlecht kannte…

…. Anstatt sich zu wünschen, das ich diesen Bereich weitestgehend mit meinen Händen umfahren sollte… _was machte sie_? Sie hob ihren Kopf, schaute mir eindringlich in die Augen verschmitzt würd ich fast mal behaupten, hob ihre Hände, wie in Zeitlupe, vom Boden an und…. _öffnete den Verschluss ihres Bikinioberteiles…_

Okay, ich hatte alles, verdammt alles… erwartet, aber _DAS_ sicher nicht!

Sie schälte sich aus dem Oberteil raus und im selben Moment, wo ich warmen, süßen Brüste meine Brust fühlte, wusste ich… nur noch ein oder zwei Hüftbewegungen ihrerseits und sie hätte mich soweit… Bella störte das allerdings nicht im Geringsten und fing an, mich mit einer unglaublichen Leidenschaft zu küssen und dirigierte meine Händen mit den ihren weiter zu ihren Brüsten hin… und ja, sie fing an, mit ihren Becken zu kreisen… Ich stöhnte auf... Es war so verdammt gut und mehr als ich je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Meine Erektion war mittlerweile ziemlich hart geworden und pochte schon fast schmerzhaft. Sie lechzte nach Erleichterung.

Und meine Verlobte schien mir diese Erleichterung in diesem Augenblick geben zu wollen… Einen kurzen Moment lang blitzte das schlechte Gewissen in meinen Hinterkopf auf, das ich ihr vorher nicht das gegeben habe, was sie mir gab… aber als Bella immer schneller wurde und selber anfing zu keuchen und zu stöhnen, platzte das schlechte Gewissen, wie eine Seifenblase… 

_Augenscheinlich hatte sie auch ihren Spaß_! Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken, die Augen hielt sie geschlossen und ihr Oberkörper schwang ein wenig mit nach oben, sodass ich zum Ersten Mal etwas von ihren Brüsten sah… Sie waren so wunderschön, perfekt und wohl gerundet. Nicht groß oder klein… sondern perfekt. _Passend genau zu ihrem Körper und auch vielleicht in meine Hand? _

Ich stöhnte mittlerweile fast ununterbrochen. Sie machte mich einfach nur verrückt.

Die ganze Situation war so grotesk und so unwahrscheinlich, dass sie schon wieder verdammt erotisch und richtig war. Sie wurde noch perfekter, als Bella ihre Beine anspannte… und diese Spannung direkt in meinen Unterleib schoss. Ich stand kurz vor meinem Höhepunkt und sie spürte das auch…

Sie beugte sich nochmals näher zu mir heran und ich ließ meine Hände auf die Picknickdecke fallen, die ich hart mit beiden Händen umschloss. Bella küsste so wild, hemmungslos und einer Spur wirklicher Exktase, das ich hörte, wie der Stoff unter uns zerriss. Ich schrie vor Lust auf, warf meinen Kopf nach hinten, ihr Becken bewegte sich immer schneller…

….Bis es zu viel für mich wurde! Das Feuer, was vorher in meinen gesamten Körper verteilt war, sammelte sich nun in meiner Erektion und wie ein Vulkan, der schon so lange ruhte, brach es aus mir heraus… Ich stöhnte, schrie, wimmerte, alles durcheinander… War nunmehr nicht mehr zu stoppen… _Wollte es auch gar nicht mehr…_

… und mit einen halb entsetzten, halb phänomenal begeisterten „_Bellaaa, oh mein Gott_!" brach ich unter ihr zusammen.

Meine Erektion zuckte und ich spürte, wie meine Badehose sich mit der Flüssigkeit zu füllen begann. Ich packte Bella an den Hüften und legte sie vorsichtig auf dem Rest der Picknickdecke, die ich ja im Eifer des Gefechtes leider zum Tod verurteilt hatte, ab. Sie schaute mich mit großen Augen an und flüsterte: „_Bad gefälligst_?"

In dem Moment fingen wir beide rückhaltlos an zu lachen… Allerdings hätte ich ehrlichweise auch nicht gewusst, was ich sonst hätte machen sollen… _außer zu lachen_. Die ganze Situation war nicht lustig… aber es war entspannend und ein ungehöriger Druck fiel von mir ab, gemeinsam mit ihr… _meinen kleinen, süßen, doch-nicht-so-ganz-unschuldigen-wie-ich-immer-dachte-rehbraunäugigen-Menschlein_ lauthals aufzulachen…

Mir blieb aber fast wieder das eben erwähnte Lachen im Hals stecken, als Bellas Magen sich ankündigte und mich daran erinnerte, das wir nichts zu essen dabei hatten… Wie konnte ich das auch nur vergessen, ich Idiot? Jetzt müssten wir leider wieder nach Hause… _und zu Hause warten Alice…. Und auch Emmett…._

… _Ja, ich freu mich! (und schimpfte Bellas Magen gerade innerlich Verräter!)_

Huhu, Edward hat es endlich geschafft… Und Bella schien das ja auch nicht gerade widerwillig getan zu haben^^


	20. Darf ich dir eine Machete leihen?

„_Man weiß immer, dass man jemand ganz Besonderen gefunden hat, wenn man einfach mal für 'nen Augenblick die Schnauze halten und zusammen schweigen kann…"_

„_That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence__"_

Mia Wallace in Pulp Fiction

**Emmetts POV:**

„_Das ist so langweilig, wie kannst du dich ernsthaft, mit so etwas beschäftigen? Es ist doch wirklich total egal, ob in dem Schlafzimmer beige oder champagnerfarbene Vorhänge hängen, Himmel noch mal_!" Also, echt, verstehe mal einer Frauen. Alice, dieser kleine Zwerg war mit meiner wundervollen Frau gerade Vorhänge für Edwards Schlafzimmer am aussuchen. Es ist doch wirklich sowas von egal, welche Vorhänge da drin sind. Ein Schlafzimmer ist doch nicht zum Vorhänge-Anschauen da, sondern zum … naja.. ist ja auch egal! _Zum Schlafen auf jeden Fall nicht_. Obwohl, wie ich Edward kenne, interessiert ihn sogar die Farbe der Vorhänge. _Der würde sogar mit Bella die Staatsfinanzierungskrise in Moldawien ausdiskutieren… alles, nur um sie nicht berühren zu müssen_. Ich kann diesen Typen einfach nicht verstehen. Hat er schon mal ein Mädchen, das ihn über alle Maßen liebt und er? Er traut sich natürlich nicht, sie zu berühren, außer ein keusches, jungfräuliches Bussi auf dem Mund… Wenn ich daran denke, was Rose und ich in unserem Anfangsjahr alles getrieben haben. _Also so richtig sprichwörtlich getrieben_…

Naja, auf eine Art kann ich ihn ja schon verstehen. Bella ist ja ein Mensch und meine Rose nicht. Da brauch man nicht so ganz sanft zur Werke zu gehen, kann sie ja kaum verletzen… Mmh, und wie man nicht sanft zur Werke gehen soll! _Jawohl SOLL_! Bei Bella schon. Sie ist doch so zerbrechlich und leicht zu verletzen. Hält Edward uns ja auch immer vor. Hat ihr sogar dieses Auto gekauft, glaube, es ist sogar gegen Raketeneinschläge gewappnet. Damit sein geliebter, kleiner Mensch Erdbeben, Tsunamis und sogar Vulkanausbrüche überlebt. _Ja, ganz toll!_

Aber sie? Sie verfolgt ihn die ganze Zeit mit Blicken, die ihn schon beim Laufen faktisch ausziehen und er bemerkt es noch nicht einmal. Noch nicht einmal einen richtigen Kuss habe ich zwischen den beiden gesehen. _Ach, soll mal einer den Kerl verstehen!_

Immer ist er geflohen, wenn die Frühlingsgefühle zu dicht durch das Haus flogen. _Dabei hätte er doch was lernen können_. Edward ist ja schließlich derjenige, der am meisten Selbstbeherrschung hat. Er könnte so viele Sachen lernen, oder anwenden, je nach dem er wirklich aus unseren Gedanken mitbekommen hat. Es ist ja manchmal richtig lästig, was der Kerl alles so mitbekommt, aber jetzt sollte es ihm zu Vorteil sein, finde ich. Und es ist für mich von Vorteil, das ich ein oder zwei Kommentare gedanklich hinzufügen kann, wenn er kommt. Er kann ja seinen Kopf nicht einfach verschließen. Ich lache leise vor mich her. Irgendwie tut er mir gerade leid. Allein, was der von Carlisle und Esme alles mitgekriegt haben dürfte! Oje! Stille, ruhige Gewässer sind sehr tief und manchmal wäre ich auch gerne geflohen, wenn die zwei mal losgelegt haben… _Ha, und alle dachten, Dr. Cullen wäre der Vernünftigste von uns allen_. Aber irgendwie beneide ich ihn,… _was der alles drauf hat_. Sogar Rose und ich können uns da eine Scheibe von abschneiden!

Aber das, was ich heute von Alice gehört habe, als sie sich verplappert hatte… machte mich stutzig! _Er wird doch nicht, er hat doch nicht… oder_? Jaja, wie war das mit der Selbstbeherrschung, kleiner Bruder? Ich kann es mir richtig gut vorstellen, wie das bei Rose für mich wäre. Liegt neben mir im Bett, ich berühre sie nicht, sie berührt mich nicht…_ Kein Kuss, nichts! Nothing! Niente! _... Ich würde verrückt werden! Und der Junge hat es immerhin zwei Jahre durchgezogen,…. wurde langsam auch mal Zeit, das er zum Schuss kommt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes… Ich lache weiter in mich hinein. Sich Gedanken über Edwards neu entdeckte Sexualität zu machen, ist doch wirklich genial. Als ob der Papst höchstpersönlich auf einmal die eine Seite an sich entdeckt und sich gewiss in Grund und Boden schämt. Ach, ist das witzig! Besser als jedes Baseballspiel_! Selbst, wenn es eines mit Vampiren ist. _

Mmh, wenn höre ich denn da? Nachtigall, ich höre dir trapsen…. In Form meines Bruder, der sich wohl unauffällig an uns vorbeischleichen wollte, um mit seiner Liebsten in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden. Aber so leicht kommt man nicht an uns vorbei, selbst er nicht! _Und vor allem nicht an mir! _

Mmmh, Moment! Edward sieht so glücklich aus, ein verschmitztes und gewinnendes Lächeln auf den Lippen… Alice hatte Recht. Das stelle sogar ich fest, ohne die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, Gedanken lesen zu können. Er wurde eindeutig befriedigt… so, wie es aussieht!

„_Spielen die Indians heute gegen die White Sox_?" fragte mich Edward, der mittlerweile im Türrahmen stand, anschließend gemächlich zum Fernseher ging und sich auf die Couch setzte, um das Spiel zu verfolgen. Moment, zurückspulen… „_Spielen die…?_" und jetzt _Pause_...

Ich war verwirrt, außer Fassung gebracht, mein Bruder verblüffe mich gelinde gesagt, immer wieder. Sah Alice kleines schiefes Lächeln und fragte mich urplötzlich, in welcher Sitcom ich mich gerade befand. Schaute genauer hin und entdeckte auch bei Bella ein süffisantes Grinsen auf den Lippen. _Wieso wissen die alle etwas, was ich nicht weiß?_ Das ist unfair! _Aber nun gut, spielen wir das Spielchen mal mit und schauen mal, was man so zur allgemeinen Aufklärung beitragen kann._

Setzte mich neben meinen Bruder, der mittlerweile die Hände vor die Brust geschlagen hatte und augenscheinlich voller Inbrunst das Spiel verfolgte. „Und _wurde schon ein Homerun erzielt_?" fragte er mich, seine Augen immer noch auf den Fernseher gerichtet. „_Naja, noch nicht, aber es wird auch langsam mal Zeit, das hier mal jemand einen reinkriegt_!" antwortete ich ihn, genauso ernst und tonlos. Er verzog noch nicht einmal die Lippen, obwohl ihm die Zweideutigkeit in diesem Satz kaum entgangen sein dürfte. Aber er kannte mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass _DIES_ erst der Anfang war. Es war so einfach, ihn zu ärgern.. und in diesem Moment fiel mir eine Zeile des Liedes ein, was ich heute gehört hatte, bevor die Heilige Jungfrau namens Edward durch die Tür kam…

_Closer, move in closer…  
Closer now than  
Than ever before  
I doubt it that you can survive  
So far from your trenches and your __friends__  
This is where competition starts…_

Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, wie viel Spaß es macht, seine zusammengekniffenen Lippen zu sehen, wie er krampfhaft versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als ich dieses Textzeile in meinem Kopf wiederhallen ließ und er es ja unweigerlich mitbekommt? Irgendwie kann er einem ja leid tun. Aber wenn er bald nicht mal voran macht, wird Bella an ihren _ich-ziehe-Edward-mit-meinen-Blicken-förmlich-aus-Attacken_ qualvoll zugrunde gehen… weil mein Bruder sich dazu entschieden hat, nichts in der Richtung zu unternehmen… _Arme Bella!_

Aber Edward, ich schmunzelte in mich hinein, wusste genau, was ich mit dem Song meinte.. Alice hatte es ja faktisch heute verraten, das mein kleiner Bruder doch wohl nicht so unschuldig ist, wie er immer tut. Ha, und Emmett nicht um Hilfe bitten. _Ich hätte ihn so viele Tipps geben können, aber nein, er wollte nicht. Und das kriegt er jetzt zurück! _

„_Und, Edward, wie war es beim Schwimmen? War das Wasser kalt?_" Ich ergänzte in Gedanken noch _genug_. „_Ja, es war sehr erfrischend, Emmett. Danke der Nachfrage_." Knurrte ein sichtlich genervter Vampir neben mir. „_Und, Bella, für dich auch? Hat dich Edward auch brav auf den Rücken gelegt… oder *hüstl* wie seit ihr so schnell wieder hier gewesen_?"

Ich sah, Bella ahnte nichts von den Zweideutigkeiten, die ich versteckte. Edward allerdings schon. Er fauchte schon fast: „_Wie lange sagtest du, will deine DVD-Sammlung noch überleben?_"

Wer wird den gleich so verbohrt, stur und unaufgeschlossen sein? Will ihn doch nur ein paar Tipps geben! Und ein paar Scherze darüber zu machen, kann er mir, auch mit seinem Fauchen, nun wirklich nicht verbieten. _Die ganze Situation ist dafür einfach zu witzig_. Er sollte sich mal in meine Lage reinversetzen. Da hat man mal einen Bruder, der 109 Jahre alt wird und der Kerl ist so unschuldig und so voller Tugend, wie die heilige Jungfrau Maria und der Papst zusammen.

Er hätte diesen Zustand doch schon längst ändern können. Mensch, er soll ja nicht direkt aufs Ganze gehen, aber so ein bisschen experimentieren hätte er ja schon. Ist ja nicht verboten und wird sein ebenso heiliges Menschlein auch nicht gerade umbringen. _Im Gegenteil, denke ich mal, das sie im Allgemeinen nichts dagegen haben wird. _

„_Danke, das du mich an deinen gedanklichen Ausführungen teilhaben lässt_!" zischte Edward mich von der Seite an.

Das Baseballspiel war schon längst wieder vergessen. _Hier ging es um wirkliche Männerthemen. _„_Ich will dir doch nur den ein oder anderen Tipp geben, Edward, sei doch mal aufgeschlossen_!" dachte ich spöttisch, genau wissend, das er das ja alles mitbekommt. „_Ach, ja, und wie willst du mir helfen? Soll ich Bella in die Geheimnisse der chinesischen Liebesschaukel einweihen, hä? Klingelt da was, Bruder_?" flüsterte er so leise zurück, das es nur Ohren mitbekamen, die nicht einem Menschen gehören. Es wäre doch ein wenig peinlich, wenn Bella das wissen würde.

In dem Moment fing Alice an leise zu lachen, Bella schaute hingegen sehr irritiert in der Gegend herum, sich fragend, was überhaupt los ist. Selbst meine Frau versuchte einen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, aber Edward saß da, so heilig wie Augustinus selbst, kein Wässerchen trübend, auf der Couch und schaute seelenruhig das Baseballspiel weiter. Er kann es aber auch. Eines muss man ihn lassen, _Edward weiß immer, wie man jemanden mit den eigenen Waffen schlägt. _

Aber ist ja auch egal. Die Liebesexpedition nach China war es definitiv mehr wert gewesen, als das Edward mich jetzt damit treffen könnte. Denke grad daran, wie Rose dabei ausgesehen hat. Ah, wunderschön, ihre samtenen Lippen geöffnet… schreiend vor Lust, in süßer Qual verzerrt.

„_Ach, bitte Emmett, ZU viele Informationen auf einmal_!" „_Halt dich aus meinen Kopf raus, dann passiert das auch nicht_!" schleuderte ich ihm lachend entgegen. „_Außerdem, du kleine Unschuld vom Lande, betrachte das alles doch mal als Weiterbildung deiner Selbst_!"

Edward lachte leise auf und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es diesmal selbst für die Ohren eines Vampirs bestimmt war. Aber ich war mir 100% sicher, das es nicht für mich war.

Er wandte sich wieder dem Baseballspiel zu, während ich im Augenwinkel beobachtete, dass Bella von Alice wieder einmal in ihr Zimmer geschleift wurde, um gewiss irgendwelche unsinnigen Modekreationen ausprobieren. Bella sah sehr leidend aus, aber man sollte nicht versuchen, sich Alice zu wiedersetzen. Das kommt bei ihr nicht so gut an. Sie ist bei ihrer Modesache ein wenig eigen, würde ich es mal ausdrücken. Genauso wie meine Rose… die sich aber wieder den Vorhängen widmete. _Frauen!_

Wendete mich auch wieder dem Fernseher zu, wo Edward wieder drauf starrte, als ginge es um sein Leben. Sehr witzig der Mann! „_Wann wird eigentlich die nächste Partie angeschossen?_" Provoziert er meine Kommentare darauf eigentlich bewusst? Einerseits will er, das man keine Sprüche loslässt, andererseits provoziert er sie ja geradezu… Heißt das nicht: „_Wann wird die neue Partie angepfiffen_?" _Aber nein, Edward muss natürlich wieder was vom Stapel lassen… Ob beabsichtigt, oder nicht… mir egal!_

„_Die Frage, Edward, ist nicht, wann angeschossen wird, sondern vielmehr… ob überhaupt mal geschossen wurde_!" und ich grinste ihn daraufhin süffisant an. „_Kannst du überhaupt mal an irgendetwas anderes denken, als an mein Sexleben?_" fragte er leicht genervt zurück. „_Lass mich überlegen… Nein_!" Er seufzte gequält auf… „_Und ja, Emmett, wenn du es wissen willst, es wurde geschossen… und zwar schon viermal! Erstaunlich, nicht wahr_?" … und lächelte mich selbstgefällig an.

Los, Fernseher aus… Jetzt kommen wir zu den interessanten Sachen… Mein Bruder wird zum Mann.

Allerdings… ehrlich, _DAS_ habe ich nun wirklich nicht von ihm erwartet. Aber der Kerl ist ja auch zu gut für diese Welt. Dachte, es käme jetzt wieder ein entsetztes: _EMMETT!_ Aufschreien… _Sag ich doch, viel zu brav, der Junge_! Dessen ungeachtet sollte ich mich jetzt vielleicht zusammenreißen. Wenn ich ihm schon den ein oder anderen Tipp geben möchte, will ich doch auch irgendwie, das er mir vertrauen kann… und das kann er schlecht, wenn ich ständig irgendwelche Kommentare vom Stapel lasse… _Dabei ist es so schwer, es NICHT zu tun! ER provoziert es ja gerade zu… Nun, gut, ich reiße mich jetzt zusammen… Dürfte nicht allzu schwer werden, so im Ernst jetzt… oder?_

„Was soll ich nur tun, Emmett? Ich muss damit aufhören, ich kann es aber nicht mehr…!"

„Wieso solltest du damit aufhören? Und womit eigentlich? Was ist passiert?"

**Edwards POV: **

**Flashback (15 Minuten zuvor):**

Irgendwie war es schade, das sich Bella wieder anziehen musste, aber das unvermeidliche Magenknurren erinnerte mich daran, dass wir ihr schnell was zu essen besorgen sollten. Desweiteren glaube ich, sie muss auch mal ab und zu auf Toilette. Etwas, was unsere Art auch abgelegt hatte, als wir verwandelt wurden… Ich vergesse es immer wieder, das Bella ja durchaus noch menschliche Bedürfnisse hat. _Wenn es nach mir ging, sollte das auch noch eine Zeit lang so bleiben, aber nein, sie wünscht ja unbedingt, ein Monster zu werden_… Eiskalt, für immer erstarrt. Damit raube ich ihr auch unweigerlich eine der schönsten menschlichen Eigenschaften… _Ein Baby zu bekommen_! Nicht, das ich jemals mit voller Intensität darüber nachgedacht habe, Vater zu werden… ich meine, bisher war es ja eher in den Bereich der Unmöglichkeit zu setzen. Wenn ich es genauer bedenke, jetzt ja ebenso. Niemals kann ich persönlich Vater werden, weil Vampire einfach keine Kinder zeugen können. Und das stimmt mich ein wenig traurig und melancholisch! _Bestimmt wäre es wunderschön, mit Bella zusammen eine Familie zu gründen_….

Aber auch wenn es für Bella eine riesen Tragödie bedeutet… für mich auch leider, wie ich ernsthaft zugeben muss… es hatte einen gewaltigen Vorteil:

… _Auf Verhütung müssten wir nicht achten_! Und irgendwie würde ich schon mal gerne Charlie beruhigen.. der immer noch denkt, ich würde seine Tochter schon längst entjungfert.. oder gar sie geschwängert haben und _DAS_ das der Grund für die schnelle Hochzeit wäre. Schon eine komische Situation, wenn man bedachte, das _ICH_ nicht Bella verführte, sondern Bella _MICH_…

Mit Worten ist dieses Gefühl einfach nicht zu beschreiben… Das was wir machen, gemacht haben und auch tun werden… ist kein bloßer Austausch von sexueller Begierde und Verlangen… _sondern vielmehr eine Verbindung zweier Seelen auf intimere Art_….

Bellas Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.. „_Wieso habe ich aber auch nicht dran gedacht, etwas zu essen mitzunehmen_?" sie schimpfte mit sich selbst und es war knuffig, ihr dabei zuzuhören… Wenn sie dachte, ich würde nicht hinhören oder sehen, machte sie manchmal die witzigsten und süßesten Sachen… Sie schimpfte mit sich selbst, zupfte gedankenverloren an ihrer Unterlippe und vor allem sie las immer wieder Sturmhöhe.. Bella wusste, das ich dem Buch nichts abgewinnen konnte, deshalb las sie es immer dann, wenn ich mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war… _Dabei zog sie immer die Nase kraus, hob und senkte dann immer abwechselnd die Augenbrauen_… Natürlich nur, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte… _Als ob es je möglich wäre, sich in einem Haus voller, zum Teil sehr neugieriger Vampire, unbeobachtet zu fühlen_. Man nehme hier Alice als Beispiel.

Bella schimpfte immer noch vor sich hin und meine Mundwinkel zuckten.. _so krampfhaft versuchte ich, nicht laut aufzulachen_…

… Aber als ich etwas entdeckte, was ich nie, niemals sehen wollte, stürzten meine Mundwinkel augenblicklich herab und ich vergaß für einen Augenblick meine mühsam aufgebaute Fassade der Selbstbeherrschung….

… Auf ihrer rechten Schulter begann sich langsam ein Fleck abzuzeichnen, der einem Bluterguss verdächtigt nahe kommt… Verdammt, ich hatte sie verletzt… _Wieso denn nur? Was hatte ich getan_? Ich starrte sie immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an… sie wühlte in ihren Sachen und sah nicht, wie entsetzt ich wohl aussah…

In diesem Moment schwor ich mir etwas… _Ich werde sie nicht mehr berühren_… bis zu unserer Hochzeitsnacht und da nur zwangshalber, weil ich ja sozusagen verpflichtet war, meinen Teil des Kompromisses einzuhalten… _Aber wie konnte ich das nur tun_? Verletzt durch die Hand des eigenen Verlobten, der im Rausch der Ekstase seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren hat… _Wie soll das erst in dieser einen Nacht werden_? Ich hatte ihr mein Wort gegeben, das wir es versuchen… Irgendetwas musste ich mir einfallen lassen und zwar möglichst schnell…

….

**Emmetts POV:**

„_Du hast dir gerade selbst geschworen, sie nicht mehr, bis zu eurer Hochzeitsnacht anzufassen, habe ich das richtig verstanden_?"

„_Ja_!" antwortete Edward bedrückt. Der Schmerz war in seinen Worten fühlbar. Nun verstand ich auch die Maskerade vorhin. Er wollte sich nichts Bella anmerken lassen… Sie sollte nicht sehen, wie schlecht er sich selbst fühlte, wegen diesem dummen Bluterguss auf ihrer Schulter… „_Verdammt richtig, Emmett_!" knurrte Edward. Ist doch blöd, man kriegt nicht einen Gedanken in seinem Kopf ausgesprochen, den der Bruder nicht mitbekommt…

„_Ehrlich, Edward! Du hast von der verbotenen Frucht gekostet und willst sie jetzt wieder zurück an den Baum hängen? Das ist so unmöglich, wie George Bush vom Irak-Krieg abzuhalten_!"

„_Du vergleichst Bella mit einem Apfel und mich mit dem Irak-Krieg_?"

„_Ja, natürlich! Bist du dir den überhaupt sicher, das der angebliche Bluterguss, den du gesehen haben möchtest, überhaupt von dir stammt? Ich meine, deine Kleine da oben ist ja schon von der tollpatschigen Sorge, DAS musst du selbst zugeben! Es kann doch auch sein, das er vorher schon da war… vielleicht hat sie sich heute morgen gestoßen, als du es nicht mitbekommen hast!_"

„_Aber dann hätte ich ihn doch gesehen, als sie ihr T-Shirt ausgezogen hat… oder spätestens, als sie im Bikini vor mir stand…_!" Er klang so entsetzlich verzweifelt, das ich gar nicht in die Versuchung kam, mich über ihn lustig zu machen… Obwohl er den einen oder anderen kalten Schwall über sein Haupt sicher bitter nötig hätte… Edward zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„_Bist du dir überhaupt sicher, das du ihn überhaupt sehen wolltest. Ich mein, du warst gewiss mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, als mit der Rückseite von Bellas Schulter! Außerdem, wenn er von dir stammen sollte, könnte er sich doch unmöglich so schnell entwickelt haben, oder nicht_?" langsam begann er wirklich zu zweifeln und sich meine Worte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen… „_Und wenn er von gestern Abend stammt_?"

Verdammt, Alice hatte Recht… Der Junge ist gar nicht so unschuldig wie er immer vorgibt zu sein… Aber ich denke nicht, das vor gestern irgendetwas gelaufen ist… Also muss sich Edward erst seit gestern auf dem Weg zum Mann-werden gemacht haben… „_Edward, wie oft denn noch? Hast du mal gemerkt, WIE schusselig und tollpatschig deine Bella wirklich ist? Sie würde auf einen völlig ebenen Boden über ihre eigenen Füße stolpern... meinst du nicht auch, das dieser Bluterguss doch von etwas anderem herrührt, als von dir_?"

Er fing bei meinen Worten wirklich an zu grinsen.. Vielleicht, weil er erkannte, das ich Recht habe. Es gibt keinen glatten Weg, über den Bella nicht zumindest einmal schon herumgestolpert ist… _Fragile, little Humans… Und sehr witzig die Kleine_!

„_Und was deine Hochzeitsnacht angeht! Hör doch mal auf, dir ständig Sorgen machen zu müssen! Hallo?... es wird unter Garantie die schönste Nacht deines Lebens werden und du? Du machst dir ständig Sorgen darum! Freu dich doch mal… Das du endlich Bella berühren kannst, sie streicheln oder was weiß ich… Klammere dich nicht so an deine ach-so-heilige Tugend fest… Die war nämlich schon längst nicht mehr vorhanden, als du Bella zum ersten Mal wirklich als Frau angesehen hast! Lass doch alles mal auf dich zukommen. Du hast von uns allen, abgesehen von Carlisle, die beste Selbstbeherrschung und wirst es schon schaffen… und jetzt komme wieder von deinen ich-hab-Bella-angeblich-verletzt-und-werde-sie-nie-wieder-berühren-Podest runter und lass uns dieses Baseballspiel zu Ende schauen_!"

„… _Aber…_!"

„_Edward, bitte! Ich hoffe, du machst nicht mit diesen Selbstvorwürfen weiter, wenn du einmal das Vergnügen einer körperlichen Vereinigung gespürt hast… Ich habe es schon immer gewusst… Junge, du hast eindeutig zu wenig Sex! …. Und jetzt haben die White Sox verloren… nur wegen dir und deinen Selbstvorwürfen…_!"

Ha, Emmett hat Edward den Kopf gewaschen… Aber wurde auch mal langsam Zeit! Er macht sich wirklich zu viele Vorwürfe… Schlimm der Mann!^^ Und wer hat überhaupt gesagt, das es Bella nicht genossen haben könnte oder vorher sie diesen angeblichen Bluterguss hat….

Tja, Edward und seine Vorwürfe… und Emmett und seine Lebensweisheiten!^^

So nachdem ich wirklich lange an diesem Kapitel gesessen habe… ich freue mich jedes kleine Review. *Einen-riesigen-Schokoladen-Kuchen-hinstell*

P.S.1: Der oben genannte Song ist: „Step into this Room and dance for me- von Madrugada!" und die Überschrift ist aus Pirates of the Caribean III…

P.S. Und vergesst nicht Jungfrau, 108, männlich, sucht…

.de/s/4b3152560001247506705dc0


End file.
